Things Called Love & Life
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, a simple and shy 24 years old dominant Omega who lives with his mother and sister on their small resort at the coastal of Hasetsu finds a handsome man laid unconscious at the shore on his way back home from his usual morning routine. Is that encounter going to change everything on his life or is it going to be the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

-He 'LOST' his will to live but he was 'FOUND' by a stranger that will give him another will to live-

Chapter Text

Title: Things called Love & Life  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!  
Status: On Going

-  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

(Lost and Found)

"I'm heading out for my morning run, mom!" a raven haired megane called from the hallway.

"Keep safe, Yuuri. And please on your way back, can you invite Minako-senpai? I'm making her favorite~" his mother replied.

"Okay!" And Yuuri started his morning jog.

"Ara! Ohayo, Yuuri-kun!" greeted by an old man that usually sits at the doc and fish with his fishing pole in hand.

"Ohayo, Taka-san" Yuuri politely nodded and proceeded with his morning jog.

Jogging for a few kilometers he reached his favorite place to work out.

"Ohayo Yu-chan" Yuuri put down his bag as he greeted the young woman.

Three heads poked out, "Ohayo, Yuuri-kun" the older lady smiled, "Looks like you mini Nishigori fans are gonna watch you today" she giggled.

"Are Lutz, Axel and Loop gonna be practicing too?" Yuri asked.

"Not today, Takeshi caught a cold and he badly needs a bed rest.

"A bad one huh?" Yuuri felt sorry for the for Yuuko's husband.

"You can use the rink since its early, I'll close it up for now, I'll make sure you'll have your privacy" his childhood friend pushed.

"Thank you so much, and if you would like I'll give your daughters some basic lessons since their father is sick" Yuuri smiled.

"Really?" The three ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Yup, since you three are such a big fan!" he chuckled.

"Yuuri, are you sure you're not gonna join the Omega League this year? I know many still want to see you skate" Yuuko looked sad.

"I don't know… I'm in the middle of thinking for now" Yuri gave a troubled smile.

"I'm not pressuring you but, I'm just asking"

"It's fine Yu-chan, I'm still in the middle of decision making"

"I see, well you better start changing" she giggled and pushed Yuuri to the changing area.

Yuuri changed on to his training shirt and spandex, pulling out his skates and worn them.

Stretching, he was being observed and imitated by the triplets, he chuckled and called them to his side and taught them the proper positions. After they were done the three girls sat at the side wall of the rink and watched Yuri dance around the rink with his unfinished program in which he was putting together.

With his favorite jump nailing it one after another but he seemed to struggle with some other jumps since he was exhausted from the routine, "I think I need to expand my stamina more so that I could do the quad flip at the end" he panted as he stood at the edge of the rink phone in hand.

Finally after two hours he finished practicing, "You know, Yuuri-kun you put up some weight, I think you need to slim down a little, Minako-sensei wouldn't like it you know" Yuuko pressed.

"I guess" he sighed, "I'll start up some basics again, I need to get rid of this" pointing at his rounded belly.

"And Yuuri-kun, careful around some Alphas" she looked worried, "You're a dominant Omega, it's a bit dangerous" She warned.

"I know, that's why I shy away to those people I don't know"

"Well, just be careful on your way home" she bid.

"I will, and thank you" he smiled and left.

Jogging back the same direction, minus the old guy who already went home, Yuuri saw a blurry figure by the rocky side of the shore, not sure what the figure was and got curious he jogged towards it, seeing a person to his suspicion he decided to investigate.

With a shock he panicked finding a man laid unconscious and a bit tanned from the sun, the man had no shirt on and a torn black trousers. Struggling to pull the figure out of the harsh waves smashing on to the rocks, he decided to do CPR after checking his pulse.

The man coughed some water out but remained unconscious, calling out some people nearby, he was thankful that their neighbor that were about to head to head at the marker with their truck passed by, "Miko-san, can you help me bring this person back at our resort?" pointing at the man laid unconscious at the dry sand, with Yuuri's lap cradling the person's head.

"Goodness boy, I know you have history picking up strays but this is another new level" the woman comically commented.

"I found this man, on that rocky spot, I think he drowned or something or fell from his boat" Yuuri worriedly said.

"Let's get him in immediately treated!" she now panicked after the explaination.

Safely putting him inside the truck, Yuuri cradling his head with his hands kept the man's cold face warm, Yuuri sensed something that Omegas get attracted to.

"I think he's an Alpha" Yuuri blurted.

"Oh my…" the woman replied with worry, "Are you going to be fine, dear? You're an Omega"

"I'll be fine since I don't have my heat until next month" he assured her, "I used scent concealing soaps and lotion together with my injectable suppressants this morning"

Yuuri admired the man's tanned looks, silver hair and a beautiful face figure.

Yuuri was drawn on to the man when the older woman pulled over in front of their Yu-topia Resort, calling out some male staff for help they brought the man to one of their empty rooms, Yuuri took care of him mostly, "I think his fever had lowered a bit, I'll watch over him while you clean up, dear" Yuuri's mother told him.

"Wow, I thought you only pick up stray dogs but I never knew you would pick up a man, and a cute one too" snorted by his sister.

"I just found him and he needed help, can't you even see, Mari-nee?" Yuuri pouted.

"Your kindness will get you someday, Yuuri, I don't want you in trouble for that" his sister worriedly said.

"Don't worry, Mari-nee, I won't get in trouble" he smiled.

"Oh no! I forgot Minako-sensei!" Yuuri ran up to his room and started to call his ballet teacher.

Later that lunch, Yuuri helped his mother with some cooking since their beach restaurant is pulling costumer as usual, but their inn is quite slow when it comes to tourists.

"I'm really thankful you took after me~" his mother chimed in.

"Even the dominant Omega part too" he chuckled.

"You're a good cook Yuuri, I know someday your future husband would be very lucky" she smiled.

"I'm not thinking of that yet, mom" Yuuri blushed.

"Well, anyway, it was very kind of you helping that man" she complimented.

"You're the one who taught me to be humane, mom. And besides I just can't leave a man dying" his mother patted his head and proceeded to hand the dishes to the waiters to be taken out.

"Who's looking after the guy, mom?"

"I think its Takahashi's turn to watch him, also be careful I can smell his scent as an Alpha and you're unmated so I want you to be careful when around him alright" His mother had thought.

"You're the second person who told me that" Yuuri smiled.

"Who told you first?" his mother asked again.

"Mari-nee~" he hummed.

"She's such a good sister" she giggled.

"When in good mood or in protective mode" and Yuuri laughed.

"I think I should go check on our guest" Yuuri smiled.

"Alright, if he's awake go mage him something I know he's starving" his mother bid.

"I will" he smiled back.

Grabbing a basin and a towel to wipe the stranger on to their spare private rooms. The stranger is still unconscious, Yuri sighed in relief and started to wash the cloth.

Squeezing it dry, he started dabbing it to the stranger's face, admiring his handsome feature the same time.

Smiling at the man who suddenly twitched and groaned, Yuri gasped and started to panic again but he remained on the same spot beside the man, "Are you okay, oh my gosh! Just tell me what you need!" Yuri half shouted.

The silver haired man started to open his eyes and groan in pain holding on his ribs and left shoulder.

"W-were am I?" he groaned in Russian making Yuri panic since he could not understand.

"C-can you s-speak E-English?" Yuri back away a bit.

The man turned, "I can, but who are you?" the man shot him with a glare, poor Yuri retreated on a nearby post to hide and shiver in fear.

"I-I'm –Y-Yuuri… I-I f-found you at the shore this m-morning you were i-in b-bad s-state" he trembled.

The man soften his stare and apologized, "I'm sorry to scare you" poor Yuuri is now already in tears, suddenly the man felt bad on what he did especially he smelled that the guy who rescued him is an Omega even with the suppressants.

"I'm sorry, please… OUCH!" he winced in pain after his side were hurt on the sudden movement.

"Please, don't move yet!" Yuuri panicked and rushed to his side as his tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry for s-scaring you" the man repeated looking guilty holding his sore area.

"I-I better c-call a d-doctor" Yuri kept on sobbing.

"No… not until you stop crying, please" the thick Russian accent came with his words.

"D-don't m-mind me…" Yuri tried to push away the man who tightly held his warm hand.

"Please" the man pleaded.

Yuri camled down for a bit, wiping his tears but his eyes and nose were red, the man really felt bad he accused the poor rescuer with such deadly glare.

"I-I found y-you at the rocky area of the s-shore earlier t-this morning, y-you have many cuts and badly dark bruises, your pants were torn t-too so I asked one of our s-staff to c-change you t-to one of our ro-robes" with some hics on his voice.

"Thank you for the help…" he groaned, Yuuri helped him sit up. The man sported many bandages around his torso and back from all the cuts.

"W-what happened to you?" Yuuri finally asked but he made himself back away from the dangerous man who just shot him a deadly look earlier.

"Please, no need to hide, I'm sorry I did that" he sighed, " And I forgot I'm sorry" the man reasoned.

"I-I won't p-press you… b-but feel f-free to stay h-here t-till y-you're well e-enough to g-get back on y-your own" Yuri offered.

"Thank you, you are very kind enough…" his stomach suddenly rumbled from the sudden hunger.

"I-I'll make you s-something" Yuri rushed out the room before the man could cut him off and stop him.

"Yuuri? What happened?" his mother worriedly asked looking at his tear filled eyes.

"I was just in a bit of panic, no ne-need to worry, the stranger woke up and he's hungry, I'm making him a big bowl of Katsudon" Yuuri mentioned.

"Well then please do so, the kitchen is all yours dear" his mother patted him, "And please calm down no need to panic" she giggled at her son's usual self.

"Mom, can you call our family doctor? The man had bad injuries" his mother looked worried.

"I'm calling immediately, please feed him first" she patted him again and left.

Bringing the big tray with food, water and juice for the man, "C-can I c-come in?" he worriedly asked.

"Please, come in as you please, it's your home after all" Viktor guiltily replied.

Yuri placed the food beside the Russian man, "May I know your name?" the man asked.

"I'm K-Katsuki Y-Yuuri…" lowering his head.

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov, I think you already know me"

"H-huh? I don't… actually I'm sorry" Yuuri looked very shy and embarrassed since he doesn't go to social media often or even the news since all his life he would just train, help his mother or be busy with some things.

The man was surprised at the sudden knowledge that there are some people who still don't know him yet.

"I'm a business man from Russia" he started, "Again, thank you for helping me" he gave a warm smile that poor Yuuri didn't see since he shut his eyes tightly from all the nervousness and fear.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you… it just that…" he was cut off by the man.

"I that for me?" looking at the tray, Viktor drooled looking at the food.

"Yes, please help yourself" Yuuri pushed the tray but Viktor winced at the sudden pain.

"Uh… is it okay if I help you eat Nikiforov-san?" Viktor liked how his name rolled out on Yuri's tongue and surprised he can pronounce it very well.

"Yes, please"

Yuuri started to feed him slowly, "Please chew your food before swallowing" he worriedly said.

"I can't help it I'm sorry it's just delicious" Viktor's eyes shined like a child.

Yuuri was attracted to it but remembered to be more cautious to the man, "Oh… thank you, but please chew first, I'll get you some more if you want seconds he offered.

"Really? Thank you!" and Yuuri started to give him more.

After he was done, "I think I need to wipe your sweat, then you can have your rest again. Our family doctor will go check on you after"

Viktor thanked him in umpteenth time and apologized on what he did.

Later that evening, Minako Yuuri's ballet teacher had burst on him since he had found a Dominant Alpha and a big Businessman in Europe, though Yuuri pleaded that Minako wouldn't do any rash things without the man's notice or consent, it's not nice to pry on someone's life, also Yuuri doesn't like cameras barging in his home.

A week had passed; Viktor still remained at their home, sporting a cast on his shoulder and a heavy bandage on his upper body.

"Are we gonna go get supplies now?" the tall Russian asked.

"Uh-huh… I think we need to bring the 4X4 truck on this one" Yuuri thought.

"Why?" Viktor quizzed.

"Mom ordered a fresh whole Tuna for the display at the beach side restaurant" Yuuri explained.

"I'll drive you there" he offered.

"Vicchan, you're still injured!" Yuuri hissed, his Omega side coming out since Omegas have their strong nature of caring.

"But?" Viktor pouted.

"No, means no Viktor" when Yuuri starts to call him on his first name the man knows Yuuri is very much serious, through the week, Viktor became clingy to Yuuri since he was the one who rescued and took care of him, following him around like a puppy. He also earned a nickname from Mama Katsuki which he liked to call and since then everyone around the resort got to call him that.

Three days he had been following Yuuri around his daily routine helping his mother with the supplies, following the Omega around the market. Well, he never realized that he's becoming protective with the Omega, and neither does Yuuri notice that Viktor is scenting him as his own.

Finally arriving at the market, "Ara! Vicchan came along again?" the old lady asked from the meat shop where they usually get the pork chops for the yummy Katsudon.

"He'll protest if I leave him again" Yuuri sighed.

"He's like a dog is he?" she whispered.

"He's an Alpha… I guess he'll get attached to me since I'm an Omega…" Yuuri sighed and looked at Viktor who's staring at a dried fish cracker.

"Do want to try it?" Yuri asked.

"Can I?" Viktor looked like a lost puppy.

"Yes you can" and Yuri pulled out his wallet to but two of it, one for him and one for Viktor.

"Can we just share it?" Viktor asked again and Yuuri sighed.

"Fine…" and he put back the other one.

After getting all that's needed Yuuri drove back to Yu-topia.

The male staff unloaded the huge Tuna at the back covered with a huge thermo box with lots of ice, Viktor pouted wanting to help.

"Yuuri handed him the small bag and told him to wait at the lobby joining him soon.

"Why is your inn slow in customers?" Viktor asked as Yuuri feed him with the fish cracker.

"We liked it this way, we have lots of customers in our restaurant which is enough to make all of us busy as you may already know, so we can't afford to get more helpers to help on this inn, beside our inn, serves to be a tourist spot to have photos since this place is already a two hundred years old, my ancestors were ninjas you see" he explained.

"Cool!" Viktor's eyes shined.

"See that castle? It's called the Hasetsu castle, it's the castle where the leader of the ninjas lived, our Akatsuki clan served Shinobi leaders as a mercenary group, this place has a lot of hidden areas" Yuuri added.

"I see, but why turn it to an inn if you don't want lots of people to stay?"

"Good question since you're a businessman, back in the days, I was just six years old, this place is only for me and my together with my sister, my dad left us here to our family home since he's a very busy man, but left us with some staff to take care of us. However my mom decided to turn my dad down from the servant offer since she can perfectly take care of us, mom is a dominant Omega which I took after, my grandfather didn't want her or me and my Beta sister around the main Akatsuki house since it would be dangerous for us, so my mom agreed. Actually he did it to protect us since we're Japanese and he have our culture since we have a clan to run" Yuuri said it in a brighter way, "I'm quite thankful since I lived a very quiet life, still they are helping and supporting us since we are family, Jii-sama is even kind enough to watch me skate or be there when I want them to be" he smiled.

"This place suddenly turned to an in when a lost stranger with his wife and son needed a place to stay for the night till they can board the train again, mom was very kind and let them stay, and after that morning my sister thought of making this place an in and asked our family head if that's possible since this is the original main house of the clan and they agreed" he smiled.

"Mom decided to put up a small restaurant business since many loved her cooking" he added.

"I thought I wanted to help you get this place on the map, but I guess you like it quiet here" Viktor smiled.

"You're right in that one, and thank you for respecting" Yuuri smiled.

"You said you skate right?"

"Yes I do" he replied with a smile giving Viktor another bite.

"How come I never see you skate around?" Viktor quizzed again.

"I skate at the Ice Castle Hasetsu, Vicchan" he giggled, "I do figure skating" he corrected.

"Oh… can I watch you then?" Yuuri blushed at the question.

"I guess you could, but you need to wake up early since I jog around 5:00 AM sharp so that I could arrive at the rink around thirty minutes"

"I can do that" he smiled.

"Do you do competitive skating?" he added.

"I do... but right now I think I lost my touch and my will to skate, I'm not inspired enough" he sighed.

"Would you like a deal?" Viktor suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"To repay you from all this kindness and all this care, I would like to help you get your motivation and inspiration back" he said with confidence.

"Alright, I will!" Yuuri held up his hand to give him a shake.

"By the way did you call your home or any friends of your to know you're alright?"

"I already did, though I told them that I need to recover first, so I'll be in your Omega care?" he winked and Yuuri blushed.

"Stop that, I know you already have many women running on to your arms, I don't want to join them" he groaned and Viktor's heart clenched in pain hearing the Omega he liked rejected him then and there.

Sighing, "Well, I guess we need to do some more errand, Mama Katsuki ask for us?" Viktor offered trying to shrug off the rejection.

"Good idea" they finished the crackers and left.

The next day, the morning air of summer was still cold and the usual bridge that Yuuri is crossing is still foggy, but this time, he wasn't alone having a slow jog, the Alpha accompanied him as promised and was sporting Yuuri's spare jogging garments that were too big for Yuuri to fit.

Arriving at the Ice Castle Yuuko teased Yuuri that he had found himself a mate since Yuuri smells like the Alpha, but shrugged it off and changed.

Yuuri started stretching making poor Viktor hot on his pants since that tight spandex is hugging Yuuri's perfect thighs and legs, finishing he started his routine all over again, few Jumps were missed and Yuuri stumbles or falls making Viktor worry 'his' Omega might get injured.

"He'll be fine, Nikiforov-san" Yuuko assured.

Getting some quads done, Viktor was drawn at the beauty of the movement that Yuuri makes.

Taking his short break, drinking the energy drink he has, "You create music though your movements, it's very relaxing Yuuri" Viktor held Yuuri's hand.

"T-Thank you…" Yuuri blushed and Yuuko from behind snapped a photo without them knowing.

"You would win gold if you asked me" Viktor openly flirted.

"I need to work out more, Vicchan" Yuuri sighed not knowing Viktor was flirting, Yuuko snorted.

Finally done and all packed up they rode the train back to the inn.

Yuuri proceeded to shower, while Viktor stared at the ceiling of his room imaging if he actually lived on a quiet life like right now, but he know things will end soon when he's all better.

"Mama Katsuki, where's Yuuri?" he asked.

"He's at the Kitchen dear, go and accompany him there, I know he loves your company" she giggled and Viktor followed with a smile.

"Are you making Katsudon?" Viktor jumped startling poor Yuuri.

"Yes, I am, Vicchan. And please stop doing that, you almost killed me" Yuuri rubbed his chest.

"Sorry" the guy pouted.

Viktor is now bored from the silent atmosphere, "Say Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you had a dog?"

"Back at the main house, yes, we have a Shiba Inu named Shiro" he thought, "But he's my Jii-sama's dog though" he thought.

"Back in Russia I have a brown poodle named Maccachin, he's very cute" Viktor chimed.

"I wish I could meet the cute poodle" Yuuri imagined.

At the back of Viktor's head, "Yes you will, and very soon too" but instead he replied with a hum.

"Can you call, Sakura-chan and Hinata-san to take out the orders?" he asked Viktor.

"Sure thing" and Viktor left.

With one last glance at Yuuri's back Viktor smiled.

~Chapter End~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yuuri, can we take a walk at the beach?" Viktor slouched on the table counter.

"Alright, let me just finish these orders and we'll take a walk" Viktor reminded Yuuri of his old dog who he had named Viktor, only this Viktor was human. He chuckled to himself while continuing with the dishes.

After finishing up with few more dishes, they headed out. Viktor, who now stayed at the inn for about two weeks now, had gotten used to life on the small island with Yuuri.

Minako and Yuuko were amused as the two are inseparable and always together, Where one goes the other follows, or more likely, when Yuuri goes Viktor follows. But through their friendship, Yuuri was very much oblivious to Viktor's advances.

They both sat on the hot sand, Viktor's bandaged arm safely tucked in a black shoulder guard.

"Yuuri, why do you suddenly felt tense when you're with me. I mean these past few days you seem to be more distant?" Yuuri flinched at the question.

"Well… uhm… I looked up your name on the internet and I guess I was a little shocked with how popular you are. Seeing as how you're an important man in Europe" Yuuri blushed.

"You did?" Viktor scooted over making Yuuri back away, "You know I like it more when you were open and didn't know who I really was. You are more yourself instead of being concerned about how to act around me." Viktor pouted. "Say Yuuri, what do you want me to be? I mean for you? Do you want me to be like a brother?"

"Huh?"

"Or, like a cousin?"

"Eh?" Yuuri glanced at him.

"Or maybe a friend?"

"Uh…"

"Well, I could be your boyfriend…" Viktor looked at him.

"EHHH! NO! NO! NO!" Yuuri stood and waved his hands frantically in a big no.

Viktor felt hurt for another rejection, "I want you to be Viktor, just Viktor!" Yuuri sighed. "I don't want you to be anything else, I want you to be yourself"

"Then I want you to do the same. Be Yuuri, the Yuri I know and I'm very close to. " Viktor held out his hand, "The Yuuri I fell in love with" he thought.

"I guess that could work too" Yuuri blushed.

"Try to forget who I am outside this island alright?" Viktor told him.

"Alright"

Another week had passed and poor Viktor felt hurt since Yuuri had been staying in his room and the staff and his mother blocked him from trying to visit Yuuri.

Viktor looked distressed when Minako sighed and told him Yuuri's heat came and it was a terrible one since an Alpha had been around him, "I want to help him" Viktor openly offered not shocking Mari and Minako.

"I'll ask him after his heat died down alright?" The two Betas explained to him.

After Viktor left "Looks like this Alpha has taken a liking to our beloved Omega" Minako worriedly said.

"I just hope he doesn't break Yuuri's heart" Mari said.

After a few agonizing hours, Yuuri heat had finally settled. Panting and a bit disoriented, Mari brought him some water, "Yuuri, Vicchan has been nagging to us about how he wants to help you. I know you're not in the proper mind for this but we don't want to see you in pain like this…" Mari said worriedly.

"I don't want to get attached to that Alpha, he'll be leaving soon" Yuuri sadly replied.

"I know… but as we can see he's more attached to you than you to him" she argued.

"Ugh… Mari-nee… you know any minute my heat will return right?" Yuuri was covered and bundled up in the sheets since he was already naked.

"He won't leave you Yuuri, I know that… He avoids things that would make you upset or scare you" Mari explained, "Though there were times that he looked dejected by things I think you said to him, but he never showed it to you. He didn't want to pressure you. I know he think he's good at hiding them, but grandpa taught me a few things about psychology and I see right through him. And you, I also know that you want him to mate you, even now" she pressed.

"Ugh… How do you know me so well?" Yuuri groaned as his heat was about to strike again.

"I'll call him then?" she worriedly asked.

"Just tell him not to bond me, please" and after that he went into his heat again.

With a nod Mari rushed out his room, shutting it close and placing the scent blockers back in place.

Shortly after, Yuuri's heat became more aggressive. Viktor rushed into Yuuri's room to help. Instead it triggered the heavy heat that Yuri was suffering. Viktor doesn't know whether to be aroused, worried or panicked, but the one thing his mind was screaming was 'help Yuuri'. Taking off his shirt as fast as he could, wincing in pain, he pinned down Yuuri, who was breathing aggressively. "Alpha…" Yuuri nuzzled his head on Viktor's scent gland.

"I know, my Omega…" Viktor assured him, kissing his neck and jaw, he started to touch every side of Yuuri's sweaty body, loving every inch of it. The smaller man's slim figure turned him on even more.

Pulling the sheets off Yuuri to take in a better look at him, he started his gentle journey down Yuri's body, "So this is what I was missing in my twenty years of living?" Viktor mumbled in Russian kissing every inch of Yuuri.

"Alpha… please~" Yuuri whimpered, which snapped Viktor's last sanity.

"You might look innocent, but you really are seductive…" And Viktor turned him over, he was thankful that Omegas are self lubricating so he doesn't need to further prepare him with lubes or anything, though he needs to prepare Yuuri for penetration since Mari had told him that he'll be Yuuri's first.

Inserting the first finger it slid in easily, gently thrusting it in and out. Viktor worried he might be going too fast for the Omega or hurting him, "Please…" the Omega whimpered.

With that Viktor gently eased in the second finger, scissoring the two fingers to stretch Yuuri.

"HHHNNNNG!" Yuuri gave a content moan and Viktor took it as a good sign.

Viktor slowly added a third finger, fully stretching Yuuri out to make sure he was well prepared. The last thing Viktor wanted was to hurt Yuuri by going to fast, even if the Omega was calling out for more.

"Alpha… I-I need y-you inside me p-please!" Yuuri whimpered again, clouded with lust and needs. Viktor removed his fingers and lined up, gently pushing his way in. He remained still, letting Yuuri get used to his size, "Hnmmmmnnn…" Yuuri let out a pleasured sound.

Viktor became more aroused, Finding it hard to hold back from ravishing the smaller male hard and rough. But his concern towards his rescuer got the better of him.

"M-move…" Yuuri requested and Viktor gave a soft kiss on his lips as he gently pulled back and thrusts in.

"Hnn!" Yuuri let out another satisfied moan, wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck.

"The things you do to me, little Omega" Viktor groaned and thrust deeper.

"I'm…c-close" Yuuri muttered in a low cracked voice.

"I'm a-also close, Yuuri, damn you are so tight!" a few more thrust and Viktor would be coming.

"P-please fill me up" Yuuri pants, blowing hot breath as Viktor continues to thrust hard and fast. Yuuri lets out a scream of pleasure, his vision turning white as he came.

Viktor hesitates before coming, not wanting to get the Omega pregnant, "Yu-Yuuri?" Viktor muttered, a silent question in his voice, still continuing to thrust.

"I-it's fi-fine" Yuuri groaned as he was still in his pleasure induced high.

Viktor, with a nod and few rough thrust, poured his load into Yuuri. They stayed still, lying next to each other for a half an hour, letting the knot took a full hour to let it go down since Viktor had been repressing himself for so long infront of Yuuri.

Both tired from the activity, Viktor collapses on Yuuri. Moments later Yuuri's senses came back as he realized what he just did with the still stranger Alpha.

"Vicchan?" Viktor can smell the distress on Yuuri's scent as he calls his name.

"Shh… don't be nervous, I'm not doing anything that would you regret later" Viktor reacted, easing his distress immediately.

"But, I'm not supposed to get attached to you, you're going to leaving soon" Viktor can hear the saddness in Yuuri's voice.

"It's not like I wouldn't come back to see you again" he snorted.

Yuuri looked at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "I'm obviously attached to you" Viktor told him, shocking poor Yuuri.

"But you're leaving soon!" Yuuri protested.

"I told you, it's not like I wouldn't see you again. I can't just leave you alone." Viktor sighed, "But promise me you won't feel awkward after your heat. Remember what we promised? You'll be just Yuuri and I'll be just Viktor"

"I'll try… I mean… we just met and became friend and now… this" Yuuri sighed looking down at his hands.

Viktor shifted, wincing in pain that came with the movement. Yuuri laid his head on Viktor's good arm and chest. They both were fully naked, only a thin sheet covering them, "I know Yuuri, it's just that I'm a friend who's responsible for what happens to you. Your heat became worse because of me and being around you all the time. I'm sorry" pulling Yuuri closer Viktor asks, "More importantly are you alright, I didn't hurt you?"

Yuuri blushes, "No… your knot felt good" Yuuri mumbled in a loving voice. Hearing the love in the small Omega's voice caused Viktor's heart to swell with pride. Out of all the things Viktor had accomplished in his life, wealth, position and accomplishments combined could not beat the proud feeling of knowing he satisfied his Omega.

"Is your heat gonna hit anytime soon?" Viktor asked.

"No… I think … since you... uh…" Yuuri blushed madly, not being able to speak complete sentences.

"Don't push yourself, I understand… besides I'll be here to help you through it" running his fingers through the Omega's hair.

"This is my first time spending my heat with someone… or sharing my nest. Especially since you are my first Alpha" Yuuri quietly whispered, immediately turning Victor on.

"You are quite the seductress moy lyubov" he muttered in Russian.

"You what did you say?"

"Nothing… nothing important, why don't you drink some more water?" Viktor offered.

"You should worry more about yourself… I think I made your injury worse than before! And you look so tired" Yuuri pouted, causing Viktor's arousal to grow.

"Yuuri, I'm fine… more importantly you need to rest before you go back into heat. Go to sleep." Turning Yuuri over and cuddling him from behind.

"Viktor, can I ask you a question?" Yuuri whispered from in front of Viktor.

"Sure anything"

"Is it too late for me to get back on skating?" Yuuri asks, catching Viktor off guard.

"Of course not Yuuri! You're still young and very talented, you should continue!" Viktor pressed, "Though it's your decision wheth-" he didn't finish.

"Well, I want to continue skating but I'm in a slump." Yuuri sighed.

"Then I'll help you through that too" Viktor reach around to grab Yuuri's hand.

"Thank you" and Yuuri yawned and scooted in closer to the silver haired man, sighing in bliss.

As Yuuri spent the week dealing with his heat, Viktor was there with him, Yuuri felt a lot lighter when his heat passed and soon became busy with the after care, "Yuuuri~" Viktor pouted, "I want to see you skate~" he whined.

"We'll go to the rink later. Right now I need to finish cleaning the mess" Yuuri removed the semen stained pillows on his nest, "I need to wash these and we'll head over there, okay?" he assured.

"Our mess, moy lyubov" Viktor secretly thought, "You know, I share the blame for some of those stains, right? So let me help~" Viktor pouted some more, Yuuri blushed hard after that comment.

"You helped me enough, let me do the rest" Yuuri sighed.

After an hour of washing, Yuuri finished and they headed to the Ice Castle by train.

Arriving Yuuko noticed that the two were even closer than usual. Yuuri started stretching with the three little girls and Viktor lovingly watching the Omega.

Yuuri started his routine but kept on fumbling and getting knocked down to the cold icy floor.

Viktor looked worried, "He'll be fine… though he really needs motivation" Yuuko patted the business man.

Viktor remained quiet until an idea hit him.

When Yuuri took some short break Viktor approached him and whispered something in his ear while holding his hand. Yuuri shivered and blushed.

Yuuko saw Viktor smirked as Yuuri nodded, "Give it another go Yuuri" Viktor encouraged. Yuuri skated to the center of the ice and got in his starting form again, bringing his arms around and gave a seductive lip licking and a kiss at Viktor's direction. The famous business wolf whistled back at the Omega, aroused from the sudden sexual display. Yuuri's phone played the music that he chose for his short program through the rinks speakers.

Viktor loved how Yuuri's seductive movements matched the tune of he Spanish like music. Yuuri and Viktor made eye contact throughout the whole song, Yuuri smirking sexily and Viktor hungrily biting his lip.

Yuuko and her husband's eyes almost fell out after seeing the display.

When the music stopped in a crescendo Yuuri finished in the finishing pose. Viktor, with a toothy grin, called to Yuuri and running out to meet him.

Viktor hugged Yuuri in a tight hug only to curse after when he used his injured arm in the hug. Yuuri pulled away to make sure Viktor was okay, his usual worry over Victor taking over.

"Yuuri you did it! Wow! You looked so sexy!" Viktor jumped like a child almost slipping and hurting himself more on the ice.

"Careful, Vicchan, I don't want to get you more injured then you already are!" Yuuri said as he pull Viktor to a steady position.

"Sorry I'm just so happy! You did it!"

"Though I fumbled some jumps…" Yuuri said sheepishly.

"That can be practiced and fixed though, right?" Viktor cheered him.

"Thank you…" Yuuri hugged him, Yuuko smiled from the sidelines with her husband.

"Looks like our top skater got his inspiration back, huh?" Takeshi said in a low voice.

Walking back home, Viktor pulled Yuuri to him closer, "I need a haircut" Yuuri mussed, twisting the long strands that fell in his eyes between his fingers.

"I think you look attractive in long hair" Viktor muttered.

"Eh?" Yuuri confused.

"Let it grow out, I like it long. You look beautiful" Viktor gave him his warmest smile.

"Okay" Yuuri blushed.

Finally home, Viktor joined Yuuri in the kitchen and watched him cook. The past weeks had felt comfortable for Yuuri. Ever since he'd been scented by Viktor no betas or Alphas tried to go near him.

Serving Viktor an extra large bowl of Yuuri's favorite food, Viktor immediately started scarfing down the food like a child who hadn't had his snack.

"Geez, Vicchan you have rice all over your face!" Yuuri scolded as he took the grains off of Victor's face.

"SHOORWY" Viktor said while still attacking his food.

"Viktor! Don't talk while you have food in your mouth!" Yuuri hissed causing Viktor to pout at being scolded. The staff and his mother mused at them, seeing Yuuri's caring Omega side come out.

~Chapter END~


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3

The next morning Yuuri and Viktor went through with their daily routines as if they had been together for years. Minako thought it was cute how smoothly they danced around each other without awkwardness even though there was no declared relationship.

As usual, Viktor was trailing Yuuri like a lost puppy minus the obvious shoulder brace. Yuuri had purchased an elastic brace which could be worn underneath his shirt (having bought shirts for Viktor as his own wouldn't fit the taller man). They were headed to Minako's place to practice Yuuri's program's footwork and spins.

Minako was surprised that Yuuri had asked a favor. She was thrilled her favorite student had his motivation back. After Yuuri changed into dance tights, Viktor had to hold his breath and fight himself to avoid looking at the Omega's thighs. Minako enjoyed the dominant Alpha's obvious struggle to control himself around Yuuri.

Yuuri tried some of the more difficult dance moves while watching himself in the full length mirror. "Yuuri, you should try a routine" Minako said with an amused look as she glanced over her shoulder. She whispered to Yuuri in Japanese and made him blush. Viktor looked jealous but Yuuri looked at him with the bedroom eyes that reminded the Alpha of their pleasurable time. Minako heard Viktor take a loud gulp.

She almost burst out laughing, "Yuuri, you can practice your flexibility on the pole right now, I just got it cleaned so there is no scent to bother you". Yuuri's face lite up even though he felt a little embarrassed knowing Viktor would wind up teasing him.

As Minako started the music, Yuuri grasped the pole and started to swing around testing both power and flexibility moves. As the music advanced, he continued to twist his body in ways that had Viktor breaking into a visible sweat much to the amusement of Minako.

Looking at those thighs gripping the pole, Viktor forcefully bit his lower lip trying to resist the urge to pounce on Yuuri. Minako watched the Alpha's expressions while smirking to herself.

If only Yuuri knew he had the powerful billionaire wrapped in his fingers. Yuuri cared so much for Viktor. It made Minako worry a bit on how things might go wrong which would leave Yuuri crushed.

After an hour of practice, Yuuri noticed Viktor was red faced and sweating. He was so very still that the Omega began to worry. "I think I should take Viktor home" said Yuuri while stroking the hair of the overheated and dazed Russian.

So as to not offend the Russian, Minako whispered to Yuuri in Japanese "I think you need to get the poor man laid" and she laughed when Yuuri's face blushed just as red as Viktor's.

Once they returned home, Yuuri lead the dazed Russian back to their shared room, since Viktor's original room now housed one of the staff.

Viktor abruptly roused and began kissing and scenting him. "Viktor calm down, what's wrong?" Yuuri's eyes are wide, "Are you in rut?"

Viktor slammed his lips on top of Yuuri's, kissing him senseless. The scent of Viktor made Yuuri feel as if he was losing his sanity. Viktor's body felt as if and an impromptu heat had gripped him, Yuuri felt desperate, he needed Viktor, felt his body begging for more and melted at each touch.

Without the shoulder restraint, Viktor's hands traced all the delicious curves and planes of Yuuri's body. "My Omega, only mine" he thought as he pinned Yuuri on the bed by his wrists. He continued to lick and suck on the younger man's neck coming ever closer to his scent gland. By massive effort, Viktor only teases the gland when every instinct urged him to bite, to claim this Omega as his.

Yuuri was completely overwhelmed by Viktor's pheromones. Every touch, sigh, every kiss drove his senses beyond his control. Viktor explored every inch of his Omega's body as passion drove them both into a frenzy. Yuuri couldn't stop himself from pushing Viktor down roughly and straddling him; Viktor loved the aggressiveness of his Omega desire. He liked seeing his Yuuri's face flushed with blissed out pleasure.

Hours later both were tired. A shocked Yuuri lay on his chest reliving everything they had done. The Omega was panicking wondering why they have sex when he's not in heat. How had this happened?

"Yuuri, I'm sorry, did I take this too far?" Viktor worriedly ask but Yuri made a small noise.

Yuuri decided he must apologize for causing the Alpha's heat. "It's fine, I think it was my fault. I think I triggered it."

"Well, I wouldn't blame you since I challenged you to seduce me. I couldn't stop looking at your beautiful face while I make love to you" Viktor looked at Yuuri with deep loving eyes, "No regrets right?" Viktor asked trying to keep his business-like tone to Yuuri.

"I guess…" Yuuri blushed. Exhausted, they spoon closer before being pulled under to sleep.

The next morning, Yuuri decided to go alone to talk with Yuuko. "Yuuko, what do you feel when you're in love?" Yuuko was so surprised she did a spit take in her drink. "I knew this was bound to happen she worriedly sighed to herself.

"Well, what do you feel when you're… uh… around Viktor, or your family, me or Minako-sensei?" asked Minako.

"I feel warm and fuzzy around mom… well… like a little boy. With you guys… I guess I feel like myself… but with Viktor..." Yuuri blushed. "My stomach gets all tingly, I get excited when I'm around him and I just want to take care of him… I don't know… is that normal?" Yuuri asked feeling panicky.

"Calm down, Yuuri. Think about this, do you like Viktor because he's an Alpha or do you like him because he is Viktor?"

"I like him as Viktor actually, I mean I like it when we're being ourselves and you know he's really a nice guy and all" Yuuri blushed, trying not thinking about Viktor's obvious advances.

"Congrats Yuuri you're not a boy anymore, you're in love" she teased and Yuuri felt distressed, "Calm down, being in love is what most people hope for. Besides, as far as I can see, Viktor feels the same way. I've watched how he looks at you" Yuuko assured him.

Back in Yuuri's house, a black sedan and a long limousine pulled over in front of the inn. Hiroko was worried until a relaxed Viktor walked in wearing only his shorts. Yuuri walked in moments later and spotted men wearing black suits and shades.

Yuuri rushed inside only to bump with Viktor, "Vicchan! Please put your clothes on, we have guests!" The black clad men flinched as he scolded the blonde Russian. "I was napping" the Alpha pouted.

"Vitya, is this whe..." and older nearly bald man came in with a fedora in his hand called to the Russian.

"Yuuri, let's go get my shirt" Viktor pulled Yuuri back to his room.

In the safety of Yuri's room, Viktor pulled the Omega down to sit on the bed. Viktor leaned into Yuuri with a kiss saying, "This is not goodbye. Those are my people. They are here to get me as I have work to finish back in my country. Please don't be sad" Yuuri just stared into Viktor's eyes trying not to let a single tear fall.

"I know you need to go back but please be careful, alright?" Yuuri hugged him tightly, Viktor wrapped his arm around the younger man. His passionate kisses built their own world of desire. Viktor heavily scented the bedding and Yuuri before looking deeply into lover's eyes, "Yuuri, I want you to continue skating. I'll be watching. Think of me standing in front of you and seduce me when you are on the ice" Viktor said while caressing Yuuri's cheek.

After putting his shoulder brace and shirt on, Viktor walked to the public rooms to join his people. Yakov thanked Hiroko for his care of Viktor but she pointed at Yuuri who actually found and helped their Vicchan on the shore that day.

Yakov thanked Yuuri who gave his warmest smile, "Please keep Vicchan safely, and this time no jumping out of boats" Yakov laughed with delight as it was plain the Omega took a deep liking to his nephew.

"I will" he patted Yuuri. Everyone was shocked when Viktor kissed Yuuri very thoroughly before he got inside the limousine.

After Viktor left, Yuuri ran up to his room to bury himself in Viktor's scent. He didn't come out for dinner, his mother and sister could hear him crying from the hallway.

"Uncle, did you dispose of the people who tried to kill me?" the Russian blonde muttered in a serious murderous tone.

"I did, Vitya, they were just a small group. We were not aware you had been set you up or that you had almost been killed" the old man grumbled in anger. "Security will not be so lax again."

"I want people watching over Yuuri" he suddenly said not surprising his uncle.

Nodding, Yakov said"I will make the arrangements. So, you have taken a liking to that young Omega?"

"Not like, Uncle Yakov, love" The other passengers froze in shock. They visibly flinched hearing their stoic boss sound so sappy like a teenager in love.

"Love?"

"Yes, he's the first person who wanted me to be me, not the billionaire or the powerful business executive. He treated me like a simple person" he gave a soft smile that Yakov had not seen since Viktor was a young boy, "He taught me about Life and Love. He is like no other, Yakov" he said with a smile of longing.

"Fuck, I missed him already" he sighed.

"You know you can get what you want right?" his uncle " We can bring his to you.

"No. Yakov, I'm still at the courting stage. I will not have him forced. Yuuri knows I like to surprise people, I'll think of something to recapture his attention. But for now, I want to catch up with business and have those other matters handled before bring him back to me. I want a my Omega safe when he's around me" remembering all the surrounding dangers.

"Very well then, as long as you had fun on your short vacation. It's a good thing that place was hidden" Yakov said, "And it was kind of him to let you call home using his own phone, considering the bills though" he chuckled.

"It was a good place to lay low from the eyes of our rivals and the press while you took care of the cleanup operation" Viktor snorted, "Say Yakov, where do you get poodle puppies in Japan?" Viktor asked.

~Chapter End~

7 pages

1804 words


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

The next morning Yuuri came out his room with eyes red from crying. He was determined to go back to training but wanted to talk with Yuuko and Minako first.

"Yuuri, I'm calling Ciao-Ciao since you already decided to train again after your long hiatus" Minako said.

"Please, call him immediately, I want to start as soon as I can."

"That's good, Yuuri, but are you sure you are motivated and inspired enough?"

"Yes, Yuu-chan, I am… Viktor taught me the feeling called love, and I want to send that message to him though my performance. I want his scrawny ass back here with me" he said with a determination that was shocking for both ladies.

Minako was the first one to recover and snapped, "And I'll help you to it!" remembering the dazed look of the business man on just a simple look that Yuuri gave him.

After practice and a call from Celestino, an Italian coach currently in Detroit, an agreement was reached. He was too happy that Yuuri was coming back with high spirits and motivation. Celestino was going to board the first flight he could catch and head to Japan.

Once home, Yuuri was met by a delivery man with a large animal crate and a smaller crate labeled from an exclusive pet store.

"Uh… who's Yuuri Katsuki-san?" he asked. Yuuri identified himself and was handed a clipboard to sign for the delivery. Once the clipboard was returned, the deliveryman left.

Yuuri opened the larger crate and found a brown cute male toy poodle puppy with a red collar and a tag with an N-crest on it. Holding the wiggling puppy as it licked his face, Yuuri smiled for the first time without Viktor at his side. Looking in the crate, he found a cluster of blue roses with a card. Grabbing the card, he set the puppy down to read:

'To moy lyubov, I'm sorry I left early. I wish I could have stayed longer with you, but so much work has to be done *with a sad face written*. I promise you this isn't goodbye, I am sending you a little puppy to keep you company until I can hold you again. Here is my mobile number and email address so you can contact me. I badly miss you, detka. Love Vicchan"

Yuuri smiled at the message. It was good to know Viktor missed him, too. Rummaging through his pockets, he pulled out his phone and entered Viktor's number and e-mail.

"I'll message him later. For now, let's get you all settled" he said carrying the puppy inside. He knew he had a huge smile and sparkling eyes that couldn't be hidden. The female staff gave him knowing looks that caused him to blush.

"Wow, rich boy is actually in love with you" snorted his sister.

"I think I need to find an unconscious man, too" joked one of their female staff.

"Any tips to help me find one for myself?" another asked laughing. Yuuri shrugged stating "try to wake up early and jog."

Yuuri brought the crates to his room, unpacking the toys and doggy bed that were wrapped in clear plastic and ribbons.

By lunch, he was joined by Minako and the Nishigori family. Everyone laughed when they learned the puppy's name.

"What? I named him after the person who gave him to me" Yuuri mumbled while cuddling the toy poodle.

"Well, as long as you're happy with it. Besides it's your puppy" his mother laughed.

"From human to literal dog" snorted Mari, "Honestly, Victor might be human but he acted like a dog followed you everywhere" added Mari.

Meanwhile, halfway around the world, "ACHOO" a silver haired man sneezed.

"Are you alright boss?" asked his worried assistant.

"I'm fine Georgi, my Yuuri is just thinking about me" Viktor said, smiling at the thought of the person who rescued him. Georgi just gave him a weird look.

"I received word of a proposed meeting with Asami Ryouichi from Japan, sir, but that has not been confirmed. We all know he is your rival when it comes to shipments" Georgi added.

"I see" Viktor's expression turned serious. His manner became stoic with deadly intent.

Back in Hasetsu, Yuuri returned to his room after training. He was exhausted by the end of the day but Yuuri remembered to message Viktor who then called to say how Yuuri was missed. They both hated to end the call.

Three months passed since Viktor and Yuuri started their long-distance courtship. Viktor would often send Yuuri presents which would prompt Yuuri to scold him for spending so much. Yakov found it very entertaining watching the Omega break beneath the Alpha's facade.

The day finally arrived for Yuuri to participate in Japan's Nationals in singles male Omega division. It felt as if everyone knew and idolized him, even the young three male competitors asked for his autograph and picture.

Meanwhile in Russia, Viktor was having lunch in his private conference room watching the Japanese Nationals by live streaming to the flat screen. Yuuri looked worried - the camera loved to focus to his Yuuri- as the commentators narrated the skater's history of struggling with his lack of confidence and losing his motivation.

Viktor realized his Omega was tense. He seemed to be very nervous and building towards an anxiety attack. Scrambling to pull his mobile from his jacket, he called Yuuri to a video chat.

"Yuuri?"

"Vicchan!" he can see on the screen that the Omega was relaxing a bit and smiled.

"Yuuri, I'm watching you right now, please calm down and remember what I said, you are not going to mess things up."

"But what if I fall and-"

"Moy lyubov, you're not and even if you do, get back up and continue the performance. All you need to know is I'm watching. Seduce me. Just like the first time, you danced it perfectly" he murmured. He didn't notice his bodyguards crowding behind him to listen to his conversation. The guards were intrigued watching the Japanese Omega making their boss laugh and smile.

Of course, they were shocked when their boss switched the topic to seduction and being in love.

"Now go and make me fall for you all over again" as Viktor gave a flying kiss which was quickly 'grabbed' by the Omega as the call ended.

Viktor glared when a blonde boy walked up to Yuuri and asked for a good luck hug which he gave. He wanted to be the only one hugging Yuuri.

The commentator announced his name and his comeback bringing the arena back to life, "First to perform is from Kyushu Hasetsu, Katsuki Yuuri!"

"Katsuki Yuri, a 23-year-old professional skater with a remarkable and flourishing career has battled with confidence issues. His Short Program should be quite daring as his theme is 'Love'. The opening number is 'On Love: Eros'" the commentator explained.

"On Love: Eros is the story of the embodiment of passion and desire who visited town to town seducing men, I think Katsuki-san had found someone that he would like to seduce" laughed by the other commentator.

The music started and he started with his hand gesture, and followed by licking his top lip and a flying kiss to the camera which was directed to Russia to the person whom he's seducing.

Yuuri concentrated on remembering all the passion he felt for Viktor and their love making. He imagined feminine grace while flicking his shoulder length hair as his body swayed, dipped, swirled and enticed, leaving the audience and judges mouths hanging open. Gliding swiftly, he landed Quads and combinations perfectly together with his spins and step sequence. Every move was an expression of Eros - longing and desire, seduction at its hottest.

Viktor almost sticking to the flat screen. When the music ended with the crescendo Yuuri stood on his last pose while the stadium exploded with applause and cheers chanting 'Love Wins.' Yuuri gave out one last flying kiss to the camera with his bedroom eyes directed to Viktor who had a predatory, toothy grin.

Looking behind him, the Alpha saw bodyguards dumbstruck after watching the performance of the person they thought innocent.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" he glared to his guards who rushed back to their posts, Viktor then called Yuuri after the scores were posted to praise his performance. Yuri broke a hundred score barrier making his new personal best.

Viktor loosening his tie and breathing for relief, he suddenly noticing his pants were tight, "Fuck…"

~Chapter End~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Keeping him)

"One way of politely kidnapping is to 'Hi Mama Katsuki, may I kidnap my Yuuri?"

"Hurry up Yuuri, we're going to miss our flight!" called by his Italian coach.

"Yuu-kun, take care and be careful" his mother hugged him.

"I will, mom, and thank you" hugging her back.

"Good luck and have fun!" Mari patted his back, "And by the way, maybe your lover boy might show up and watch you" she winked making her poor brother blush.

"Mari, stop teasing your brother" their mother giggled, "Vicchan is already in his carrier" she also pointed.

"Both of you take care, we'll miss you" the staff crowded in to say goodbye and wish Yuuri luck. He chuckled at them.

Boarding the plane, they were seated in first class as his coach firmly believed it reduced jet-lag for his skaters. Vicchan was in the cargo bay in his carrier with his favorite toys packed by Yuuri as an apology.

After nine hours of flying they arrived in Moscow for Yuuri to compete in the Rostelecom Cup. Leading the Japanese Omega men's single is a lot of pressure for him, but he had managed to overcome all the anxieties. He concentrated on the single thought that Viktor and his family were very supportive. Yuuri had all the backing he needed to keep him targeted on the goal of winning a medal.

Hardest to bear was the almost eight months' separation of Yuuri and Viktor. Living with only long distance communication hasn't been easy. While Viktor has been devising stratagems to quash takeover attempts, Yuuri is losing ground in fending off his heats. Yuuri's Omega was growing more demanding to mate with Alpha and Yuuri knows he won't always win the battle for delay.

Claiming his darling puppy from the crate, Yuuri carried his sweet puppy into the hotel lobby, "Lucky our hotel is pet friendly" Yuuri thought.

"Yuuri, why are you so happy?" his coach asked making him blush.

"Nothing really, I'm just happy" Yuuri looked away.

"Did *ahem*… Mr. Nikiforov have something to do with this happy mood?"

"Ciao-Ciao stop it!" Yuuri whined and his coach laughed.

Yuuri had no resistance to jet-lag even though he slept throughout the flight. All he wanted was to check into his room and sleep. Yuuri tried to relax by soaking in the suite's huge bathtub. Wrapping up in the hotel's bathrobe, he headed to the big bed and turned the airplane mode off his mobile. He was surprised Viktor had been calling but left no message. Before Yuuri could call back, Celestino buzzed in and insisted Yuuri come downstairs. Reluctantly, Yuuri got dressed, collected Vicchan, and left to join his coach.

Yuuri strode through the lobby towards the restaurant with Vicchan on his leash. "YUROCHKA!" a familiar voice bounced off the walls making all the startled staff and guests look around to see who was so loud.

The staff froze in shock to see the hotel owner striding through the lobby with a poodle trailing behind him.

"I thought something happened to you, please don't scare me like that, detka" Viktor hugged Yuuri as if he would never let go. Yuuri dropped the dog's leash to wrap both arms around his Alpha.

"I'm sorry, we had just arrived and I forgot to turn off the airplane mode on my phone. Before I could call you, coach told me come here. How did you know where I was?" Yuuri queried.

Meanwhile, the two dogs were holding their own doggy style introductions by sniffing each other.

Yakov and Viktor's bodyguards watched with glee at the faces their boss made, "I… a… ahh… umm… you told…I mean… I a-assumed you would … since I …ahhh… just seemed logical…" Viktor quickly decided to give his best puppy dog eyes to avoid answering.

"Why don't we just go with that because you don't sound very convincing" Yakov fought against laughing and the others were struggling to contain their snickers.

Viktor pouted, "Oh, stop it… I was about to call you" Yuuri playfully pinched Viktor's nose which made the bodyguards flinch, and then he followed through by kissing that nose to take the sting away.

"I missed you" Viktor rested his forehead on Yuuri's own and closed his eyes while inhaling his Omega's delectable scent. Both men seemed to be encased in a bubble of peace.

Yuuri hugged Viktor's body tightly, "I missed you, too" he purred. Celestino gave a scandalous smile and pulled out his phone.

"Ciao-Ciao, don't you dare send a picture to Phichit"

"Aw… you look cute, I can't believe I finally get to met the guy behind your short program" Celestino teased.

"You know what, you're just hungry, go eat something" Yuuri tried to dismiss him and his coached laughed.

"You haven't eaten yet? It's almost lunch" Viktor exclaimed.

"And I presume since you were worried that you haven't eaten either?" Yuuri raised his brows.

"You know me too well" Viktor snorted as his stomach growled loudly. Grasping Yuuri's hand, Viktor led him to the dining room.

The dogs followed at their heels. It was just too cute how Makkachin had the little red leash in his mouth.

Sitting at one table, Yakov and Celestino joined the Alpha and Omega. The bodyguards scattered for strategic locations around the dining room.

Viktor ordered the entire menu which was quickly placed as close around their table as possible. "Vicchan! I won't be able to eat that much!" he protested.

"But you need it!"

"All I need is a light meal. I don't need to gain weight or I won't be able to win a medal!" he protested.

"Fine, I'll take care of the rest, but after Finals you'll get that soft body that I used to know" Viktor teased.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh... Vicchan" Yuuri snorted as he blushed.

"I'll be watching personally, by the way, so you will have all the motivation you need to win" Viktor said, Yakov looked at him with barely contained amusement.

"Of course, I've been winning gold on my qualifiers for something you know" Yuuri challenged.

"You know, I miss that shy Yuuri. Where is he and who are you?" Viktor teased.

"Oh… he's not here. He's waaaay back in Hasetsu, so if you don't like this Yuuri, I'll go back to my room" Yuuri was a bit irritated and a little hurt about Viktor's teasing. He stood up and prepared to leave.

"Yu-Yuuri! I was kidding. Please come back!" Viktor tried pulling on Yuuri's stretchable shirt.

"What? I thought you wanted that other Yuuri, call him if you want" he replied with an eye roll. Yakov nearly burst out laughing as he watched his nephew lose his composure. The bodyguards were leaning against each other holding their stomachs as they struggled to stifle their laughter. Yakov almost lost it seeing the pained expressions on their faces as they tried to contain their mirth. No one dared to make eye contact.

Viktor hugged Yuuri from behind, "I'm kidding, I'm sorry… please forgive me?" he had a goofy smile on his face as he licked and kissed Yuuri's neck.

"I hate that side of you" Yuuri rolled his eyes again, but was persuaded to return to his seat.

"I'm sorry okay?" Viktor pouted. Their hands meet in the middle of the table.

Viktor introduced his dog, Makkachin, to Yuuri and Yuuri did the same with Vicchan, "I finally get to meet you, cutie" Yuuri told the dog while getting his face licked. "Human Vicchan, meet Puppy Vicchan" Yuuri laughed which only made Viktor smile bigger. Viktor held Vicchan on his lap while the puppy begged for tummy rubs. After eating and playing with the dogs, Viktor dropped Yuuri at his suite. The Alpha cupped Yuuri's cheek as he kissed his lips with passion and tenderness. Touching foreheads briefly, Viktor bid his love sweet dreams and left

The next morning, Yuuri headed to the rink for early practice without his coach.

It was a public practice and, as expected, both media and fans rushed forward asking for interviews and autographs.

Being the only skater present, Yuuri took advantage of having the ice to himself. He went through his stretches and warm up, laced himself into his skates, and took to the ice. Gliding across the ice brought both joy and excitement every time in practice. Yuuri began building through his jumps from singles to doubles, triples to quads, working to perfect his technique.

Suddenly, the crowd got louder and parted as the owner approached the barrier. "Ohayou, Yuuri" Viktor was grinning like a child.

"Vicchan!" Yuuri's smile seemed to light up the air around him.

"Early as ever?" Viktor leaned into the barrier as Yuuri glided to his side and lay his head onto Viktor's shoulder.

"Dobroye utro! How did you know I was already here?"

Taking Yuuri's hand and gently caressing his knuckles, Viktor murmured "I know you well. When I stayed at your place, you'd go for an early jog even if it was still dark out and skate afterwards."

"True, why not stay and wait for me?"

"I plan to" Viktor continued to lean in the barricade, never taking his eyes of his Omega.

Yuuri finished his practice as the other skaters arrived. Celestino, who had come in just behind Viktor, had been watching Yuuri's performance and was pleased with his efforts.

"Will you sit with me at the kiss and cry?" Yuuri smiled.

"If you want me to" Viktor smiled back.

"I would love you to be there!" Yuuri hugged Viktor and laughed.

"If it pleases you, I will be there" he winked.

Viktor dropped Yuuri off at his room then walked to his office to attend to business. It helped clear his head to spend time with his Omega but fueled his desire to keep Yuuri close to his side. He needed to make sure that happened and soon. Viktor was tired of distance.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed a familiar number, "Good afternoon, mama-san"

"Ara! Is this you, Vicchan?" the woman replied.

"Yes! Would you mind…I wanted to ask… may I kidnap your son forever?"

"Oh… so that's why you called?" the woman giggled, "Please, I trust you to take care of him"

"Thank you" Viktor finished the conversation with a predatory smirk.

~Chapter End~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Stammi Vicino)

"Stay Close to Me"

Later that evening, the rinks seats filled with fans, press, and skating fanatics come to watch the GPF short program. Back stage, Yuuri was trying his best to relax while warming up. He was surprised when Viktor arrived early to help distract him. Celestino found it adorable, not to mention helpful, as this would divert Yuuri until the beginning of his performance.

Yuuri ranked first in the scoring from his pre-finals competition which meant he'd be skating last. Being able to watching the others skaters perform left Yuuri open to mounting pressure, but Celestino had already warned the Russian of Yuuri's competition anxieties.

Pulling Yuuri into a slow dance reminded him of their date in Hasetsu. Yuuri relaxed into his Alpha's embrace with he calmed nerves. When it was time for Yuuri to skate, Georgi and Mila, Viktor's right hand man and secretary, opened the curtains for them.

Pulling on his Omega, Viktor used his fingers, Viktor tilted his face up and bit Yuuri's bottom lip softly; it almost seemed to flip a switch of passion in his Omega as they walked past the curtains.

Yuuri stepped onto the ice with one hand on the ice barrier and waved blindly to the audience to the sounds of cheering. Viktor gave his heart-shaped smile, turned to the side, and waved to the cheering crowds, too. Yuuri, feeling a wave of jealously, took a firm grasp on his tie and pulled hard enough to draw him into touching foreheads. Licking his Alpha's lips, he demanded, "Don't take your eyes off me."

Viktor stood frozen with his eyes wide, mouth open, and cheeks flushed while gripping the barrier. He was completely captivated. Was he even breathing?

With a sultry look over his shoulder, Yuuri's eyes assessed the effect he had on his Alpha with a satisfied smirk. Yakov, Celestino, Georgi, and Mila weren't the only ones who whistled watching the show.

"Representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!" called the commentator. The press table had already begun narrating their broadcasts. Yuuri spread his arms wide with a smile welcoming the crowd, Viktor beamed at him proudly. "That brought him out his shell, you know that?" Celestino commented to Viktor. "It did… huh" Viktor grinned while his gaze was riveted on Yuuri who assumed his program entry pose.

Yuuri threw his arms around when the guitar started playing, sent a smoldering look at Viktor, he licked his lips, winked, and blew a kiss while the crowd shrieked in delight and cameras zoomed in to his face.

"Yuuri Katsuki from Japan, skating On Love: Eros" said by the Japanese commentator.

"The story behind his program is actually the inspiration of the dance and brings out the best of his presentation skills" the other added. "It is a story of Eros seducing the most beautiful people in town to captivate them. But Eros fell in love with one of the people he seduced. Eros was determined to bring that person to his knees" he explained.

"And I think Katsuki is doing a great job. Look at Mr. Nikiforov. He looks like he's about to step onto the ice" the other laughed.

When his performance ended, he was panting heavily. With his face flushed, it looked as if he had been thoroughly kissed. Looking at Viktor, the crowds could almost see a bolt of energy sizzling between the two of them.

Viktor stood transfixed at the ice barrier while Yuuri skated to him. He opened his arms and Yuuri jumped into his embrace. Viktor walked with him to the kiss and cry as he kissed his face and hands possessively. It felt as if hundreds of cameras flashed and the stadium filled with shouts of approval.

"Thank goodness I don't have any inappropriate erection" whispered Viktor as he chuckled in Yuuri's ear. He pushed Viktor slightly to look in his eyes, stunned. Then he gave a helpless laugh as he buried his face very red in Viktor's shoulder .

"Ahem…" Celestino and Yakov gave them amused looks while clearing their throats.. Sitting in the kiss and cry, Viktor held Yuuri's hand while waiting for the score. Both Yuuri and Celestino's mouths fell open as the Omega's score was being announced over the crowd's roar.

"THE SCORE IS 118.45 HE BROKE HIS OWN PERSONAL BEST AND SET A NEW WORLD RECORD! CONGRATULATIONS YUURI KATSUKI!" Bedlam ensued throughout the stadium.

Viktor pulled Yuuri up a hug, swinging him in circles while kissing him over and over as they both laughed. "Being inspired must be nice?" said the announcer laughing while the crowd continued their roars of approval.

Later that evening, Yuuri and Viktor had a very private dinner as the Alpha had one of his restaurants closed to the public.

Kissing Yuuri's fingers, "Can I stay tonight?" asked Viktor.

"I missed your cuddles you know" Yuuri blushed.

"I missed those blushes too" whispered Viktor, holding Yuuri's hand, "Yuuri?" Viktor began, 'would you stay with me after the competition?" he asked.

"What…huh? Er…w-what about mom? The inn, my family?!" he asked somewhat panicked.

"Calm down, love… your mother already gave her permission. I called and talked to her. I know this isn't taking things slow, but we are at the courting stage. I want to be with you, I want you as my mate. Now" his lips were teasing Yuuri's neck and sending shivers down his body.

"I… I don't know, Vicchan" Yuuri hesitated as he moaned

"Yuuri, I love you…. Please…stay with me" the Alpha's tongue was caressing his neck, teeth nibbling over Yuuri's scent glands scrambling his ability to think.

"I- I don't like long distance… or keeping you away from your work to stay with me in Hasetsu. I'm just a little nervous… I've never been away from my family except for short trips while competing" Yuuri explained.

"I promise you when I have things settled, we'll visit and stay there for a long time…" Viktor assured him. "I know you love your family."

"Well, if my mom has given her blessing then… I will… Oh, but I need someplace to train" he worried.

Viktor's face lit up with a cheeky smile, "That can be arranged. There is a rink by my estate which makes it perfect! Plus, I have a special someone for you to meet" Viktor almost seemed to bounce.

"I'm happy we can be together. It's been hard being away from you" Yuuri blushed.

Later in the evening, they continued talking as they walked to Yuuri's suit. Yuuri looked around asking "Where are did your bodyguards go?"

"They took Makkachin and Vicchan for a walk" Viktor mused thinking over the little dog's name.

"It's weird when you call for Vicchan. It's like you're calling yourself" laughed Yuuri.

"I know" he chuckled, "But you're the one who named him"

"I just missed you, you know" Yuuri pouted.

Settling in for the night, they prepared for bed. Yuuri wore his most comfortable pajamas but Viktor preferred to sleep in silk boxers.

His arms wrapped around Yuuri from behind and he murmured softy in his ear "You know it's been hard keeping my hands to myself after watching the way you danced earlier, right?" he mused.

"We can't tonight, Vicchan, as badly as I want you. I need all my energy for tomorrow's free skate. "

"But there's tomorrow night, right?" the Alpha said while gently nibbling on Yuuri's neck. His arms tightened around his Omega.

Melting against him, Yuuri groaned breathlessly "Still no… I have an exhibition gala the next night and need to give it my best. I'm sorry. I want you, too" said Yuuri sadly turning around to snuggle closer to his Alpha while tucking his face against Viktor's neck.

Viktor almost lost his smile, "My Yuuri… day after tomorrow is ours… but promise me you won't go overboard alright?" Viktor's face smiled.

"Sleep with me, I need to be in your arms" and Yuuri cuddled Viktor inhaling his scent while the other did the same.

"Stammi vicino, moy lyubov" Viktor hugged his Omega tighter.

~Chapter End~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Blue Roses)

* * *

"Symbols of love, prosperity, or immortality and that's how the Alpha portrays his deep feelings for his Omega"

On the second day of the competition, Yuuri was the first to open his eyes. He was inches away from his Alpha and lost in the moment. Every inch of this gorgeous creature was his to touch, his to taste, his to breath in until his body was saturated in Russian splendor. So much territory to explore and claim, Yuuri thought. BUT, remembering what the day would bring, he drew a deep breath reluctantly and slid out from his Alpha's tight cuddling. The movement woke Viktor who placed lazy kisses on his lips and fingers.

Sighing, they both got out of bed, took a quick shower together, and headed out for breakfast before Yuuri's training. Viktor dropped Yuuri at rink side before he made a hurried trip to his office to sign some papers and handle a meeting.

As the day turned evening, Viktor caught up with his business and returned to watch Yuuri warm up back stage. The Russian stood beside Celestino, Yakov and Yakov's wife, Lilia, who wanted to meet the skater.

Cameras began focusing on Yuuri, "You're almost up, Yurochka" Viktor called.

"I know," he heaved a long breath.

"Are you nervous, моя звезда?" Viktor asked.

"No… I'm quite confident about this program, it was created just for me," Yuuri said as he smiled.

"Really? Then I'm looking forward on your perfect performance tonight," as Viktor drew closer. Yakov and Celestino snickered and pointed at the blushing camera crew. Lilia giggled at them.

As the second half of the program's music began, Celestino called on Yuuri.

Viktor walked with Yuuri as they headed for the ice. Emerging from backstage into the arena, the approving roar of the crowds got louder as the Omega was quite a famous skater. Yuuri was a favorite.

"Wow… I didn't know you were that famous," Viktor chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous now?" Yuuri playfully teased.

"I love having you all to myself. Wait, moy kotenok, your lips are chapped," as Viktor dipped his finger in his Chanel lip balm and slowly caressed Yuuri's lips with seductive care. Yuuri wasn't sure his legs would hold him as he was drenched with a wave of longing for his Alpha.

The camera focused when Viktor gave Yuuri a searing kiss, "Better," Viktor smirked.

"I thought you weren't jealous?" Yuuri huffed.

"Oh, am I jealous?" Viktor replied on a playful tone.

Yuuri removed his jacket and handed it to his manager and hugged him tight, "Thank you for always being there for me Ciao-Ciao, I hope you'll still coach me?" he smiled.

"You're my best pupil. You might be a bit of a challenge with your anxiety and all, but I guess Mr. Businessman here can take care of it" he chuckled. "Now bring home that gold for us," said Celestino as he patted Yuuri.

"I will," Yuuri stated with a determined look.

As in previous performances, Yuuri took to the ice with open arms as if to hug the crowd.

"Yuuri Katsuki from Japan will be skating to Yuri on Ice," the announcer boomed as the crowds showered the young skater with applause.

"Katsuki's routine was choreographed to show the many forms of love he has experienced throughout his career," the commentator explained.

As the piano started to play it seemed as if Yuuri was hesitant, alone, and vaguely frightened.

"Why does Yuuri seemed scared and so stiff?" Viktor asked Celestino worriedly.

"No, don't worry he's fine. Do you remember your first time meeting him? He told me all of it, that's why he came up with all these routines for the different times of his life," Celestino spoke softly.

"I remember, he was so scared when I glared and yelled at him," Viktor looked guilty as Yakov sent him a scolding look.

"I recognize that expression and those movements," Viktor smiled, "He looks relaxed and comfortable. He looked like that when I told him to be himself."

"Indeed and because of that Yuuri knows how to relax and stay calm," Celestino replied.

"That part right there where he became sad and lonely. He said he knew he was in love," the coach added.

Viktor smiled, "I felt the same way when I left" when the performance was nearing the end.

Yuuri seemed to gather and concentrate the emotions he felt, showing all he felt to those watching. Yuuri became love. The pull of his emotions silenced the crowd and seemed to drag them to the edge of their seats.

"I don't know what that is, but I think Yuuri had perfected his performance," Celestino marveled.

"A QUAD FLIP?!" burst by the commentator almost shouted, shocking the audience since he landed it swiftly and in the last part of his program. "I think he's gonna break another record on this one!" burst by the commentator.

"That wasn't in the program?!" the Yuuri's coach shocked.

"What do you know, he found something that made him that happy," mused by Lilia.

"And so did I," Viktor beamed proudly.

"Back in my day, I would perform some reckless moves to surprise Yakov," she added.

"You did, didn't you?" hummed the old man and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I need to get me a wife," Celestino commented looking at the older couple.

They were startled to see Viktor already running to the Kiss-and-Cry to wait for Yuuri.

Yuuri's skates seemed to fly across the icy expanse until he came to the barrier and jumped to his Alpha's open arms and cried happy tears. "Yuuri…" Viktor held on to Yuuri and buried his head in Yuuri's neck.

"That was for you," Yuuri whispered as his hands loving caressed Viktor's face.

"I'm happy… so very happy and in love with you," Viktor declared while they touched foreheads, "Everything that has happened since you found me… well…you are my greatest treasure."

Comfortably sitting on the Kiss-and -Cry, Viktor's arms held his Omega's body protectively while they waited for the score to come, "221.58! A new personal best!" blasted overhead as everyone cheered. A blue rose flower crown was then placed to Yuuri's head.

"You deserve it, my love! I'm glad I pushed you to continue your skating" Viktor exclaimed.

"I'm glad I let you push me," Yuuri sobbed as he continued to hold his Alpha.

After that event Yuuri and Viktor were to attend the elaborate banquet for the skaters. Yuuri needed to change to his performance costume to street clothes. Viktor walked beside him to their room, but to Yuuri's surprise, his room resembles a flower shop specializing in blue roses.

Yuuri looked around the room with a stunned expression. "These roses symbolize my devotion to you and my hopes for our long life together," Viktor kissed him drawing Yuuri gently to the bed. He continued to nibble at his lips while his hands wandered over the delicious curves of his Omega's body inciting small riots.

"You smell really nice, Viktor" Yuuri nuzzled his neck returning the caresses with eagerness. Viktor's body froze when the younger man's tongue licked his scent glands.

"You smell wonderful, too, moya zhizn" murmured the Russian huskily. Each stroke, moan, and sigh was soon accompanied by discarded clothing being flung haphazardly around the rooms.

"Do we need to attend the banquet?" Yuuri groaned, hating to lose the Alpha's attentions.

"We'll be quick. I need to claim you" Viktor huffed as he used his shaking hands to explore Yuuri's plush flesh.

"All that pent up sexual frustration?" Yuuri's eyes seemed to grow darker and smolder.

"You can say that, I've waited eight months to taste my katsudon again" and Viktor prepared Yuuri by eating and lapping him up.

"Hmmmn…" Yuuri purred in pleasure, "I-I want your knot Alpha."

"Don't worry… I'll make sure to knot you really well" and Viktor started to bite and lick Yuuri's neck and trailed down to his nipple.

"Uhhhh…" Yuuri's body bowed in pleasure, "Mo-more…" he pleaded.

"As you wish my star" and Viktor nipped his neck trying not to mark his mate since he wanted Yuuri to be comfortable and finish their courtship stage.

Positioning himself, he watched Yuuri moan and called Viktor's name repeatedly, the latter thrust in and out in a steady advance. The air was saturated with the smell of sweat and sex. "Dance for me," commanded the Russian after locking eyes with Yuuri. His Omega's orgasm overwhelmed the pair.

Neither had the energy to move for a while. Viktor recovered first and helped his love clean up and get dressed as they had agreed to not be late. Yuuri dressed in an Omega's kimono. It was black with golden branches of blue and white flowers. The obi was white with golden lace. Viktor wore black tuxedo with a matching golden evening scarf draped on his shoulder falling to his chest.

"I'll introduce you to some skaters," Yuuri said as they headed downstairs to dinner.

"I love that all will know your mine" Viktor kissed him.

"Please… after you kissed me on international television, every Alpha in the universe knows I'm yours and you're mine" Yuuri stated.

"I love the sound of that" whispered Viktor into Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri's hand wrapped on his Alpha's arm. They held hands as they were greeted and congratulated by the ISU. Reporters had asked Yuuri about his next move and his actual relationship with the billionaire.

"Yuuri is my destined mate" Viktor flatly said, "And I'm happy and proud to say that he is a genuine treasure that I intend to keep," Viktor gave Yuuri a loving smile which Yuuri returned.

"Viktor is the one who keeps me motivated and inspired. I would have stayed home and retired if it wasn't for his ongoing nagging and constant annoyance" Yuuri chuckled.

"Really? Annoyance?" Viktor almost pouted.

"Try not to call two or three AM in the morning" Yuuri giggled.

"Sorry" Viktor looked guilty.

Yuuri gave him a shy kiss on the cheek.

"Can you do that again?" Viktor pushed his luck.

"Nope, once a day is enough" explained Yuuri to the laughter of the media.

"And that confirms you're my daily dose" Viktor chuckled.

When Yuuri and Viktor turned, the Chinese Omega asked Yuuri's picture and autograph.

Yuuri was delighted and said, "Why certainly Gunag Hong-san." The boy gasped in delight to realize his idol knows him.

"Uhm… can I get your autograph too?" asked by the Japanese Junior champion.

"Of course, Minami-san" Yuuri again smiled and Viktor looked proud since Yuuri isn't panicking anymore.

"Oh! Katsuki-san knows me," the bubbly blonde boy almost danced with joy.

The rest of the dinner was tiring for Yuuri, but Viktor's shoulder massages were his reward at the end of the evening.

~Chapter End~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Yura)

* * *

"Yurochka wants"

After Yuuri's exhibition gala, it was easy to see how keyed up Viktor was. He had cleared his schedule to spend that night and the next day with Yuuri. In bed. Undisturbed. He was sooooooooo much more relaxed after spending the night with Yuuri as his personal body pillow. So was Yuuri. A drowsy morning discussion lead to an agreement for Yuuri to follow Viktor home to meet his family.

On the way through town as everyone headed to Viktor's country estate, Yuuri glanced over and inquired, 'Yuri likes cats, right?"

"Yes, he a big fan of Sagwa the Chinese cat." Divulged Viktor. Yuuri chuckled. He asked to stop by a toy store explaining, "I see… I'll get him something that looks like the cartoons you showed me."

Pulling into a large open-air mall that belonged to his Alpha, Yuuri wandered into a toy store and searched the isles for the right stuffed animal. Some minutes later, he chose the largest Himalayan cat that resembled the character. Yuuri mused, "Wow… I like your store…" looking at the rack of Sagwa merchandise.

"I'm glad my mate loves my businesses" Viktor chuckled, "Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, thank you, I can take care of this now Mr. Alpha. Where's the cashier?" he asked, looking around, "and I'm paying this because it's my gift to little Yuri."

"I can't persuade you to let me take care of that, can am I?" Viktor replied with a sigh.

"No, you can't… now please show me to the cashier" he laughed.

"Yes, dear consumer" he replied with snickering. The staff looked both bewildered and amused at their employer acting so smitten around the famous Omega.

Paying the item, Viktor's bodyguards helped Yuuri load the toy to the back of the limo.

It felt good to sit beside each other holding hands while Yuuri lay his head on Viktor's shoulder. Sometime later, the limo entered the estate driveway. About a mile later, Yuuri was awed at the classic architecture of the mansion.

"I like the design," Yuuri exclaimed, craning his head around while looking at the home's features.

"This place was built around the beginning of World War I," Viktor said.

"I guess our inn is older since it was built since Edo period," mused Yuuri.

"Wow that's very old, I'm impressed your family manages the level of upkeep on a place that big."

"I'm not sure I told you that the inn used to be called the Emperor's Hide Out Castle?" he boasted.

"Now I am impressed," Viktor chuckled as Georgi and Mila followed them in carrying Yuuri's gift.

"You haven't seen our new main house," Yuuri sighed while shaking his head, "Grandfather went more than just a tad overboard with the new garden and halls."

"Yurochka! Vitya! Welcome home!" called Lilia. She was carrying a small blonde boy wearing a white polo shirt, cargo shorts, and leopard print high top trainers.

"He's so cute," Yuuri beamed at the little boy.

"Papochka!" the boy squirmed to be let down. Easing him to the ground, the child ran to Viktor and clung to his leg. Bending down, Viktor wrapped his arms around the boy, kissed his forehead, set him on his hip, and turned to Yuuri, "Yura, meet Yurochka, papa's forever mate," kissing the boy.

"No! My poppa!" Yura shouted while making hideous faces and clinging to his father. Yuuri was a little hurt by the rejection but not really surprised.

"I am always your Papochka. He is going to be your daddy. You will have twice as much love," the Alpha explained, but the boy crossed his arms with a deeper frown, eyeing Yuuri with obvious suspicion and some hostility.

"Hi, baby Yuri," said Yuuri bending to make eye contact. "I brought you something you might like," signaling one of the bodyguards to give bring the toy in.

"SAGWA!" the boy squirmed out of Viktor's grasp to take a flying leap onto the toy. He was completely engrossed with the new acquisition. His enchanted laughter filled the room.

"I hope we can be friends first" Yuuri mused. It would take time, but he was willing to take whatever measures needed to win the child over.

Yuri's nannies and other maids traded glances wondering at Yuuri's real intent. Would he use the child for his own profit or truly learn to care for the little boy? Only time would expose his real motive.

Edging closer, Yuuri explained, "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you earlier, Yuri, but I have practice. Your Papochka told me many stories about you though and I think you are wonderful," he said.

"You're not my daddy, I have Papochka!" the boy protested. The nannies and maids wanted to laugh but didn't dare.

"I know… but I want to be friends if you will let me. Could we try that first?" Yuuri asked again.

Staring hard, the boy grumbled loudly, "I'll try…"

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, the omega declared, "Vicchan, he's so cute! Why didn't you let us skype?" Yuuri playfully tapped Viktor's shoulder.

"I…. have no reply on that one, sorry," Viktor pouted.

Turning back to face little Yuri, he promised, "I'm going spoil you so much. Would it be alright if I give you a hug?"

"If I give you a hug, can I have more kitties?"

Enchanted by the young boy's budding business abilities and snickering loudly, Yuuri said "YEES!" He picked the youngster off the floor with the stuffed toy and spun him around in delight.

"I don't know if it's possible to spoil an already spoiled child" Lilia giggled.

"Oh, I love him already. He's so very cute" Yuuri exclaimed.

Viktor eyes suddenly got big with shock. He turned to look at Yakov with a horrified expression of realization. "I have competition," Viktor groaned.

"Do you have kitties where you come from?" Yuri asked.

"No… we have doggies… but my sister loves kitties so she had many plushies." The boy's eyes got big and lit up. "She has?" he asked as he began to bounce.

"She really has. I could call her to see if she would send you one?" offered Yuuri.

"WAAAH!" the boy waved his hands in the air in excitement.

Watching from the sideline with growing dismay, Viktor suddenly screamed, "YAKOV!"

"I'm right here!" said the old man who stood behind the Alpha.

"I'm being replaced…" Viktor looked almost wounded as he turned to face Yakov.

"Don't be overly dramatic," said Yakov meeting Lilia's glance as they rolled their eyes and smirked.

"Papochka…" called the boy, "I'm hungry" he pouted.

"Then Papochka will take you to eat…" Viktor said as he eased his arm around Yuuri's waist and leading everyone to the dining room. Yuuri carried little Yuri who was happily snuggling the big stuffed cat toy.

Later that evening Yuuri decided to cook katsudon as they both missed being at Hasetsu. It would be interesting to see if little Yuri would like it. Working in thekitchen, the chefs watched with growing acceptance of Yuuri professional abilities in their domain. Yuuri seemed like one of their own.

"Mr. Katsuki?" interrupted one of the younger chefs.

"Please, call me Yuuri," he requested while working on the eggs and sauce.

"I am Michel Crispino, please call me Michel. Where did you learn how to cook? We are not familiar with your techniques."

"This is traditional Japanese style of cooking. My mother owns branches of restaurants and I kind of liked hanging out the kitchen. The chefs were kind enough to teach me a few things. It wasn't long ago that I met Vicchan while I was off my competition diet….so my body was… yeah, he met me while I was kind of chubby" he replied with amusement.

"Really? We all know that Boss liked toned athletes but we never knew he … you know…" Michel rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry" Yuuri chuckled, "It surprised me, too. I expected him to be like that but Vicchan is a very genuine person and he is very kind," he smiled.

"I thought I'd make something because he misses the food back in Hasetsu. It's amusing to watch him inhale food without chewing," he chuckled, "and I do scold him about it," remembering when he first feed Viktor.

The chefs were all dumbfounded as their boss was famous for strict table manners and etiquette.

"Can you teach us how to make those dishes?" Michel asked.

"Why of course!" Yuuri mused, "Are you the head chef?" he asked.

"I am…," he admitted smiling, "This is my assistant, Emil" introducing the bearded man.

"Nice to meet you, Emil. I hope you guys don't mind if I sometimes invade your work place?" he teased.

"That we don't mind," replied by the older cooks, 'especially when you share your knowledge."

The longer the estate staff is around Yuuri, the more popular he with them. Everyone was being won over by the Omega for his kind and friendly personality.

Meanwhile, Viktor is happily humming Yuuri's FS song on the way to his office. His staff glanced at each other with knowing looks. Georgi noted, "That is the sound of being in love."

"Wow… being in love is very gross" said Mila.

"Tsshk, hush you two," said Yakov, standing behind them.

"Right! Papa Yakov doesn't complain because he's very much still in love with Mama Liliana," Mila teased.

"Leave me and my married life out of this," grumbled by the old man.

"Can we just go home now?" Viktor complained.

"Everything had been prepared, sir," said Georgi.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he literally ran at the halls like there was an emergency.

Arriving home, there seemed to be mild chaos as the staff were all milling about in a frenzy, "What happened here?" demanded Viktor. Everyone froze in their tracks.

When the head maid stammered, Lilia stepped in, "Yurochka, don't you have something to say to Papochka?" Viktor was instantly worried.

"What did you do this time?" Viktor with a stern look, Yuri is about to cry.

"I'm soorrrrry" wailed the youngster. Viktor picked him up to provide comfort, but the boy continued to cry.

"Tell Papochka what happened," Viktor's voice was softer.

"I'm sorry, I scared Yurochka. He bumped his head on the counter," he cried clutching Viktor's jacket.

Viktor looked stunned. He wanted to laugh. "I might not be your biological father but you really are my son," he sighed. "Let me tell you a short story." Viktor sat on the sofa to cuddle his son while the bodyguards stayed close.

"Did you know that when Papakha stayed at Yurochka's home I tried to surprise him. I didn't know he was very jumpy? He hit his head on the cupboard and fainted?" Viktor continued to rub the child's back for comfort and kissed his cheeks as the boy sobbed.

"Really?" sobbed Yuri as he snuggled deeper into the Alpha's arms.

"Yeah… and I felt bad about it. Yurochka threw a huge pot at me when he woke up." Everyone looked horrified.

"Is he gonna throw a pot at me too?" Yuri pouted a little afraid.

"I don't think so. He really loves you and he can't hit anything with his bad aim. Plus, he likes you more than me," he sighed.

"So Papakha, is Yurochka still my friend?" the boy hiccupped.

"Let's go give him a kiss to make him feel better. Then you can tell him you are sorry," Viktor said.

Staff can't imagine their Pakhan dogging kitchen crockery of all things.

"Yup… Yurochka is a keeper," said Mila.

Entering the master's bedroom, Yuuri lay on the bed holding an ice pack on his head.

"He really is your son," Yuuri sighed, "Like father like son" squinting at the father.

"Yuri, what do we say?" The boy squirmed from his father's arms and ran to Yuuri. He flung his little body on Yuuri's which knocked the breath out of the Omega.

"I'm sorry" cried Yuri still sobbing.

"It's okay, your Papochka had done worse" gathering the child in a hug while glaring at the Alpha.

"I hope I don't sleep out in the doghouse," he was praying remembering other times where Yuuri was upset with his back at Hasetsu.

"Yuri is really sorry," the boy stammered still crying, "are we still friends?" his little arms held on so tightly to Yuuri that he had trouble breathing.

"Of course, we are but don't play pranks in the kitchen. It's too easy for people to get hurt, my star," said Yuuri.

"Is it another Japanese thing?" Yuri asked looking at his Papochka.

"Yes" Yuuri replied, "Now why don't you help me make more katsudon? Papochka didn't get any of the first ones," he asked.

"Really?" Yuri's eye lit up.

"Now wipe those tears because I'm making rice cakes" pulling Yuri to his lap.

"But what about Papochka?" Yuri pouted.

"We can leave him to starve for a bit. He won't die while we work," said Yuuri. Yakov and the bodyguards were amused.

"Yup, he's a keeper," Lilia snorted.

Viktor's mouth fell open, "Why am I being ganged up on?!"

"It's better not to sleep outside," Yakov patted the Alpha's head and followed the two Yuris to the kitchen.

Yakov, Lilly, Georgi, and Mila are having tea while Michel helped Yuuri make dinner. Viktor sulked at the corner.

Once Yuuri and the others finished, servants served the food.

Viktor sat at the head of the table, Yuuri sat at the right with Yuri at the left in a high chair.

When the steaming hot bowls of katsudon and other Japanese traditional food were served, Viktor looked like a child ready to gobble it all down. "Remember to chew, Viktor" Yuuri implored. Yakov snorted.

"I will," Viktor happily looked at the food.

"Nom-nom!" Yuri tried to use the fork but he was still a bit of a mess eater.

Yuuri asked he could trade places with Georgi so he can help Yuri. "Let me help because you can't eat that way" Yuuri said amused.

Viktor continued to happily inhale his food like a child.

Using chopsticks, Yuuri fed the youngster like a baby bird. Every time Yuri opened his mouth, food was placed in it for him to happily munch away.

"Yurochka, you can use my ballet studio tomorrow. I'm glad to welcome a danseur like you," Lilia happily said.

"What's a danseur," asked Yuri between bites.

"A danseur is a male ballet dancer," Yuuri explained.

"Oh… but that's a girly thing, right? But why are you dancing it?" he asked looking at Yuuri.

"You see, Daddy Yuuri is a skater. He needs to practice ballet so he can be flexible and dance beautifully," Viktor mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"Nikiforov…" Yuuri said glaring.

Viktor closed his mouth and chewed. There was sudden silence as everyone paid attention to their manners. It's a serious thing when last names are used in that tone and no one wanted to be next under scrutiny.

"Anyways, yes… just like your Papochka," continued Yuuri.

"Oh… but what do you out of ballet?" Yuri wondered aloud as he swallowed his food.

"Did you see all those plushies on Papochka's bed?" and the boy nodded, "They are gifts from my fans, I get those and win a medal when I do well skating,"

"Can I see the medal?" the boy's eyes lit up.

"Of course, you can," Yuuri handed the medal to the youngster who shouted happily while playing with it.

After dinner, everyone changed into casual sleep clothes to relax while watching Yuri play with all Yuuri's plushies and his medal. Yuuri hung the gold medal around the little boy's neck and took a picture with the plushies, Makkachin, and Vicchan.

"I won gold twice!" He tagged the picture and posted it on his IG account.

Viktor pouted and wanted to be posted too but Yuuri pointed he was wearing enough clothes.

When Yuri began yawning, the couple put the boy to bed on his own room bringing along the plushies.

Returning to their bedroom, they cuddled in their bed. "That was very kind of you taking in Yuri when his grandfather died," Yuuri said softly.

"His grandfather helped Uncle Yakov take care of me. He was Uncle Yakov's right hand man," Viktor recalled, "but you are very gentle with him, and I know he's starting to be fond of you."

"Well, I really like kids, and I miss the triplets at home," admitted Yuuri.

"Lutz, Loop, and Axel?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, I know they'll miss me teaching them to skate."

"You can teach Yuri you know," Viktor suggested, "he is interested in learning."

"I'll start him with ballet. Lilia told me she wanted Yuri to learn"

"Lilia and Yakov are very fond of you, too," Viktor wondered if everyone was falling for his Yuuri.

"I'm just happy your family likes me,"

"They love you, moy lyubov," Viktor spooned Yuuri from behind.

"I'm just happy that you have a ballet studio here," noted Yuuri.

"Aunt Lilia is a Prima Ballerina, that's why we have it"

"You and Yakov have good taste in mates," Yuuri giggled.

"And why is that?"

"You both fancy dancers," Viktor groaned at the poor jest but grinned in agreement.

"Yes, I guess we do…," and Viktor kissed Yuuri's neck as he pulled the Omega closer.

"We should sleep, you have work tomorrow," Yuuri said.

"I'll miss you" Viktor said.

"Geez, Yura and I will visit you," cuddling deeper in Viktor's arms.

"I'd like that," Viktor gave Yuuri a gentle kiss on the neck and slowly relaxed into a deep sleep.

* * *

~Chapter End~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Danseur)

* * *

"Following the steps"

"WAAAAKE UUUP!" thundered the blonde boy in a kitty onesie as he exploded into parent's bedroom, racing to leap onto the bed waking the poor tired couple. This was a direct frontal assault by an unstoppable force.

Viktor's body jolted upright in fight mode while his brain was stuck in neutral, "I'm awake!" He struggled to mentally connect with the here and now. Yes, he was a morning person…but not this morning.

"It's too early, Yuri" the Japanese slurred burying deeper into the pillows to hide from the light and little cannonball that landed beside him.

"BUT YOU PROMISED YOU'D TAKE ME TO PRACTICE!" the boy shouted as he tried to uncover the raven-haired man. Little feet stomped on his torso, stomach, and bladder to add punctuation to the child's determination.

"Riiiiight," Yuuri mumbled in defeat as he knuckled his eyes, "but we have to shower and eat breakfast first?" He was losing the battle to pry his eyes open. It was hard to live with morning people. *There were laws protecting them … right? Surely morning people were an endangered species without laws in place? *

After showering and dressing, Viktor and the others left in a hurry to the company to deal with an emergency call. Yuuri and his small charge remained to eat their breakfast.

"Can I bring my tiger?" asked Yuri.

"Mr. Tiger can watch over us. Maybe he wants to dance, too" mused Yuuri as he appeared to give the question his attention.

The boy skipped around waiting on Yuuri. "Now, let's get you in to something cute and we'll head to Liliana's studio." Once changed into workout clothes, he carried the boy to the dance studio along with his tiger plushie.

"What is that?" the boy pointed at Yuuri's gear bag.

"This has my dance shoes and figure skates. Special shoes that let me dance on ice," explained Yuuri.

"Why do they need to be special shoes?" Yuri feeling the blade guards on the figure skates.

"Well, I'll show you later. Right now, it's time for ballet," Yuuri smiled at the boy.

"Okay… but you're gonna dance, right?" he asked further.

"Yes, I am. I hope you like it," Yuuri slung his gear bag over his shoulder, set little Yuri on his hip with the tiger plushie, then walked on to the studio trailing maids, nannies, and body guards behind him like a mother duck leading its ducklings.

Taking out his cellphone, he dialed. "Vicchan?" Sorry to bother you, but is it really necessary to have a young parade of bodyguards, nannies, and maids following me INSIDE the house?" he asked grinning but just a little exasperated.

Sighing, he hung his head in capitulation, "Fine, but please… can you lessen the security… it's a bit like being the head of a parade… what do you mean you can't?" huffed Yuuri. "Fine… As long as I don't have to have this when I go to town," he sighed beginning to feel the start of a faint headache.

"Mila-chan is all this really necessary?" Yuuri whined as he turned to Viktor's secretary.

"Pakhan has many rivals. It really is necessary. First, you are a famous public figure. Second, you are now well-known as his mate. His rivals very aware of exactly who you are," she explained.

"I guess, I better try to adjust to the situation" Yuuri sighed getting a gripe on his dwindling good mood.

"Granny Lilia now!" Yuri protested as he waved his tiger to make his point.

"What do we say if we want something?" Yuuri asked.

"Please...," Yuri replied tilting his head to look under his bangs while batting his eyes.

"So cute! Good… now let's go there," kissing the boy's forehead.

"Do you know it took the Pakhan a full year to win his way into little Yurachka affections. It took another year before the young master would call him Papochka," giggled by one of the nannies.

"Mr. Pakhan?" Yuuri thought, "Wait, it took that long?" he looked shocked looking between the nannie and the little boy.

"Young master took a liking to you very quickly" she beamed at the boy clinging on Yuuri's arms.

"Yuri?" Yuri looked the child in the eye.

"Yes, Yuuri?" responded the boy, looking back at him.

"What do I call you. We both have the same name and it is confusing. What should we do about that?" Yuuri pointed out, "you choose, what do you want to call me?"

"I can't call you Mamochka since you're a boy" the youngster thought out loud with a pout, "I like you because you don't yell and spank me…" hugging Yuuri.

Yuuri's heart melted, "You can call me that if you want" hugging the boy tightly.

"But you're a boy!" he insisted.

"He can be like your mommy since he's an omega, and he's your Papochka's mate." said the nanny.

"Really?" the boy liked that idea and began to bounce on the man's hip.

"Yes, I am," Yuuri smiled.

"I'll call you Mamochka!" Yuuri melted and hugged the boy tightly.

"Do you want to meet your Oba-chan and Ba-chan?" wondered Yuuri.

"What's that?" the boy wondered suspiciously.

"Grandma and auntie" explained Yuuri.

"Oh… I have those? But Gran Lilia and Papa Yakov?"

"They're your gran because you have Papochka. Now that I'm here, you have a more family," Yuuri explained.

"So, now I have another gran and aunt because I have you, too? Are they nice?"

"Well, your Jii-chan is a very busy man and you have a great-grandpa, or Idaina Jii-chan. And yes, they are very nice people. They helped me take care of Papochka when he was hurt."

The boy's eyes sparkled, "When can I see them?" he shouted with excitement.

"Later today when we get home. I'll use my computer so we can see them okay?"

"YAAAY!"

"Mr. Pakhan… we have arrived," the bodyguard stated. One of the guards took Yuuri's bag and opened the door to the large outbuilding.

"Wow… so biiiig!" Yuri ran around the wide space, "Mirrors!" he was making faces.

"Yuri," Yuuri called the boy, "I'll be back in just a little bit, I'm just going to change into my workout clothes," he said.

"Nooo!" the boy protested, Yuuri sighed, "Alright, want to come with me?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" the excited boy said following Yuuri. Lilia was surprised the boy started showing manners. Usually, dealing with Yuri involved a lot of childish demands, tears, and temper tantrums.

"Ma'am, young master started to call Mr. Pakhan mama" one of the nannies giggled.

"As expected, Yuuri is a genuinely kind person. Viktor managed to find a good Omega to be his mate. He has the devil's own luck." Noted Lilia as she smiled.

Yuuri came back in leotards and started to stretch. The guards and nannies were awed at how he flexible his body was. Lilia was impressed and asked him to do some beginning ballet moves to assess his fitness and training.

Working his warmup exercises, Lilia clapped her hand every time he performed well.

Yuri was awed as he watched while sitting on Mila's lap, "I want to try!" he demanded. Lilia preened with satisfaction and Yuuri surprised.

"Looks like we have ourselves a third generation!" Lilia stated, looking quite pleased.

"Okay, but we need to get the right kind of clothes first" Yuuri said.

"Can't I try now?" he pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry you can't yet. But I promise you can tomorrow," Yuuri said.

"Why not now?" the child wondered tilting his head.

"You need proper clothes aaaaand shoes. Especially shoes. They will be like mine" Yuuri said.

"Okay." Yuri hugged his adoptive mother.

After another hour of training, they made a video to send to his coach about his new routine. "We'll head to the rink after we get Yurachka's things for tomorrow" Yuuri said.

"Take these gentlemen to buy equipment for ballet, then on to Vitya's business branch" she instructed the driver who nodded.

"Thank you, Lilia-san" Yuuri smiled.

The white sedan was followed by black vehicles bulging with nannies and body guards as they headed to a mall owned by Viktor.

Yuuri carried the boy in his arms again. Once again, there was a conga line of guards and nannies which made him as conspicuous as a celebrity. Well, he thought, technically he was a celebrity as a top figure skater.

Yuuri wore his Japanese track jacket and sweatpants with his usual prescription glasses. Today, Yuri wore designer shorts, a dress shirt with cute tiger print bow tie that he liked with matching tiger print braces.

Carrying the small boy on one hip, they walked into one of the stores. The manager looked stunned to see the five-time Omega Figure skating champion visiting the shop followed by a line of familiar looking bodyguards.

"G-Good afternoon Mr. Katsuki" stammered by the manager.

"Mamochka, how does he know you?" asked the boy.

"Well, Mamochka is a well-known skater and since this is a sport shop he had many pictures around" said Mila.

"Oh…" the boy's eyes sparkled.

"So Mamochka is a ballet dancer and skater? COOOOL!" he jumping in delight on Yuuri's rapidly bruising hipbone.

"Do you want to skate, too?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes please!" squealed Yuri peppering the Omega's face and neck.

Sitting down with the youngster, Yuuri helped him try on shoes for dancing and skating making sure of fit and comfort. Next the two picked out clothing (of course, there were animal prints involved in the final choices). While the sales clerk was running the figures, Yuuri's mobile began to ring.

"Vicchan?" Yuuri juggled child, clothing, shoes, and mobile.

" _Where are you now_?" a happy chirpy voice asked.

"Well, we're at your sport shop and I'm getting Yura his leotards, ballet shoes, and ice skates. He decided he wants both - dance and ice," Yuuri felt an almost personal triumph with the day so far.

A chuckle came through, " _Looks like he's a momma's boy now. I can't believe I am now second to you this fast,_ " with a playful groan, " _Anyway, I'm on the way. Where are you, exactly_?" and Yuuri gave their location.

Moments later another small group of men wearing black trench coats entered the store with Viktor in the middle. He stood out in his deep camel cashmere coat.

"Hi love" Viktor gave Yuuri lips a gentle nibble which the latter returned with a blush.

"Hi… Vicchan" he replied.

"And I thought I was the spoiling type?" Viktor raised his brow with a playful tone and smirk.

"Papochka! Mamochka, is going to teach me how to skate and dance ballet!" Yura said as he lunged for the Alpha.

"Meet the third generation" Yuuri challenged Viktor.

"And I though you're gonna help Papochka with business?" the older Russian said catching the young boys glance.

"But I want to dance," he pouted softly as he played with his fingers while looking sad.

"You can be both, sweetheart," said Yuuri sternly smacking the back of Viktor's head.

"Ouch… sorry," Viktor looked guilty as he rubbed his head.

"You can be what you want… right, Viktor Ivanovitch Nikiforov?" Yuuri pinned his Alpha with a harsh glare while sounding really angry. Yakov snorted. Mila made choked noises trying to hold her laughter. Georgi made pained faces as he bit his lips. The bodyguards were collapsing in strangled mirth on counters and walls. The nannies held on to each other for dear life. The store staff did their best melt into the background unnoticed while their boss wilted under the stern eyes of his mate. The Pakhan had been called by his name, his whole name. This was not good. This was on so many levels of not good. (and they all LOVED it)

"I'm sorry… really" Viktor tried to apologize to his lover showing his puppy-dog eyes.

"I can be both?" asked Yura looking hopefully between his Papochka and Mamochka.

"Yes, you can, detka," Yuuri smiled as he took the boy back in his arms and glared at Viktor. While Viktor's glares were the stuff of nightmares to his rivals, he felt completely defenseless against his mate's frosty displeasure.

"Of course, he can," he trying to regain ground.

"Really?" Little Yuri was looking happier by the minute

"Yes, really… now can you hug Papochka?" Viktor held his arms out again.

"NO!" and Yuri hugged Yuuri tightly instead.

Viktor's mouth fell open while his body went rigid with the shock of his son's rejection.

"You did that to yourself," huffed Yuuri paying with his card.

"I like that jacket! Can I get that?" begged Yuri pointing at the cute leopard print jersey jacket and shoes.

"Of course, you need to be comfy when you skate," Yuuri said as handed over the additional items to the clerk.

"Now we need to get lunch for your frozen Papochka."

Yuri ran up to his frozen father, "Say sorry to Mamochka!" smacking him on the leg to show his displeasure.

"Wha…?"

"Say sorry to Mamochka, you because you upset him" demanded his son, smacking him again.

"Wait. He's calling you mommy now?" Viktor smirked at Yuuri.

"Yuri, let's get you changed" Yuuri called.

"Looks like your mate is still ignoring you," snorted Yakov.

"I guess, I better make it up to him," Viktor sighed. His guards looked dumbfounded at this never-before seen side of their boss.

The couple and their son were seated in a private booth at one of Viktor's restaurants. Yakov, Mila and Georgi were seated at the next booth.

"Vicchan, let the nannies and your men eat while we are here, "Yuuri said which surprised the others except Viktor.

"Of course, moy lyubov" agreed the Russian. He spoke to the shocked head bodyguard. The entourage sat scattered in strategic locations but got to enjoy a first-class meal without compromising on security.

After eating, Viktor asked. "Where are you heading now, dorogoy?"

"To the rink. I need to choreograph a new routine for the season," sighed the Omega.

"Well, everything you have ever created has been genius, my love," Viktor rubbed cheeks with his darling. "I'll be looking forward knowing your theme this season," he chuckled.

"I'll be waiting for your own dance," carrying Yuri on his arms and giving the little boy raspberry kisses.

"Stop it!" the boy giggled.

"Well, I hate to leave but I also don't want you to call me truant," Viktor teased.

"I've had enough of your teasing today, darling man," Yuuri replied only a little amused.

"Sorry… sorry," Viktor kissed him. Little Yuri made a gagging sound and stuck out his tongue. "Well, I've got to go, I have afternoon full of meetings," he sighed putting on his shades. He couldn't resist one last kiss to Yuuri.

"Be careful," Yuuri bid and returned the kiss.

At the rink, Yakov watched Yuuri on the ice up close. Yuuri helped the little boy skate. He seemed to have a knack for it. It was a little amazing how quickly he got the hang of balancing. Little Yuri loved his new skates. He even tried to glide down at the middle of the rink without help. Yuuri showed him a game of how to fall without getting hurt.

Yuuri gave him a break to drink some juice at Georgi's side while Yuuri started to create his new short program.

"What's your theme this year, Yurochka?" asked the Yakov.

"I'm thinking 'Unconditional Love.' It's much more powerful than my last theme. Last year was just me. This year is for all of you, not just Vicchan," mused the Omega smiling.

"Why?" the older man asked again.

"You trust me and took me in immediately. You're my family now and I feel a new kind of love. It's more like my mother gave, and I call it unconditional love. Vicchan, Yuri, and the rest of you made me feel it," Yakov gave Yuuri a tight hug and turned away to compose himself.

"Spasibo, Yurochka, Lilia and I look upon you as ours. She took deep liking on you immediately. I'm very impressed with you. You even manage to get Viktor in his office on time in the mornings," he chuckled.

"He needs to be more responsible," Yuuri felt rather strongly about such things.

Yuuri finished plotting out his routine. He sent it to his coach for approval and quickly got a positive response with only one or two suggestions to improve on his creation.

Yuuri started putting together some moves between the planned elements. The body guard and nannies were very interested in how the whole process worked. There were collective ohhs and ahhs as Yuuri worked. Little Yuri was too excited to sit quietly. He bounded out of his seat yelling, "I want to learn that!" pointing at Yuuri.

"In time, little Angel… for now you need to learn basic moves to balance yourself and easily glide on the ice," Yuuri took him in his arms with a kiss. "We will be able to skate together, then."

Finally calling it a day, they were joined by Viktor and everyone headed home.

* * *

~Chapter End~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Foot Steps)

* * *

Knowledge and interest being passed on.

It was mid-afternoon and young Yuri woke from his nap. He had been dreaming of being a grown-up and those dreams left him with questions. Getting out of his bed, he began to hunt for Yuuri because he needed to check on some things. "Mamochka?" called the little boy as he knuckled the sleep from his eyes.

Coming into the hallway from the study Yuuri responded, "Yes, Yuri?" He picked the youngster up and carried him to the couch.

"Is it fun being a skater?" the little boy asked.

"Of course, I get to meet other people and do what I love to do, make people happy with what I dance and show them how I feel by the way of my movements and the meaning of the dance. You may not understand yet but you will when you get a little older," pulling Yuri to his lap and feathering the bangs from the child's face.

"Are people nice to you. Are they friendly?" Yuri looks a little afraid of the answer.

"Of course, they are! They are very good to me and we have fun," assured Yuuri, hugging the smaller body close.

"Mamochka? I want to be a Danseur and skater," the blonde declared. Yuuri looked shocked (and more than a little happy).

"I don't want to be Papochka. His friends are scary. Sometimes they have scars on their face or creepy mustaches. Mostly they have guns. They scare me when they talk. Their laughing doesn't sound nice at all," he pouted, "Can I be friends with your friends?" Yuri soothed Yuuri by rubbing his back. Taking in some breath, the blond continued, "aaaaaaaand Papochka gets unhappy about so much work. I don't like it when he has to leave so much. I get lonely when he's gone."

"Oh, detka! I will be glad for you to meet my friends when they visit, alright? I'll take you with me when I go to other countries to compete, it will do good for you. It should be an adventure for us both," mused the Omega as he began to ponder all the possibilities.

"Really?" Yuri looked a bit worried.

"If you're a good boy, but we have to talk this over with Papochka. He loves you, too," stated Yuuri as he kissed the child's forehead.

Young Yuri stood up and demanded, "Marry Papochka quick!" Yuuri was delighted with the child taking charge and ordering life to suit him.

Yuuri entertained the boy with funny selfies on his mobile of his skating friends. Yuri got even more excited.

"Would you like to say hi to my best friend?" Yuuri queried. The nannies and maids were surprised by how much young Yuri's opinion was consulted. Most adults simply told the boy what to do, but the Omega thought it was important to respect the youngster's opinions.

"Yes please!" agreed the little boy. Over the days, he had learned to be respectful and be well mannered. He had been won over knowing his thoughts and feelings mattered to the Omega.

The boy danced around Yuuri in delight as Yuuri chuckled, "My friend lives in Thailand, let's see, it's nine in the morning here which makes it about one in the afternoon there. So, let's try calling," reasoned Yuuri after pondering time zones. The young boy's eyes lit up.

"Where's Theyland? Is it in Russia, too? Can we go there? How long till we get there?" The questions came fast and furious.

"Thailand, Yura," Yuuri corrected. "Thailand is not in Russia. It's a separate country all its own. You need to ride a plane to get there. Just like when I came here from my home country, Japan," he explained. "We can go there later if you want, but we need to take Vicchan with us so he won't worry," Yuuri giggled.

"I'll tell Papochka later!"

"Now then, you should greet by saying 'Phichit Swasdi txn bay.' It means 'hello, good afternoon' in his language. Phichit will be amazed how smart you. He will be surprised that you are kind enough to use his language a little, too!" Yuuri coached.

"Sawasadi taaaan baaaay?" Yuri cutely said with a look of determined concentration on his face.

"That is very good, Yura," Yuuri giggled while the nannies looked on with delight.

Turning Yuuri's face time on and pulling the child closer, he began the contact process. Yuuri invited the nannies and maids to come closer once he noticed how curious everyone was.

"Join us please," he called waving them closer still. This was a bit of a shocked to the staff.

They turned shy and felt a little guilty as the kind Omega had initially been thought of as a gold digger. After learning the Omega has a sizeable fortune earned by his own labors, they changed the way they thought of Yuuri. He had earned the respect of everyone on staff with his many kindnesses and how evident he loved their boss.

As laptop screen lit up, "Swasdi," greeted Yuuri to the young man tanned like creamed coffee. There were a lot of hamsters running on his head and shoulders.

"Oh! Swasdi, Yuuri!" Phichit chirped back in English.

"Sawasadi taaaan baaaay!" greeted the little Russian boy.

"Yuuri! Who's the cute little fellow?" he asked.

"This is my baby boy, Yuri. Yuri, meet Unca Phichit" giggled Yuuri as he wrapped his arms around the youngster while smiling proudly.

"Hello," Yuri waved, grinning hugely, pleased with himself.

"Wait! You guys have the same name?" Phichit exclaimed.

"They are spelled differently but still sound the same, so I guess, yes," Yuuri continued, "Meet the nannies and maids of the household. Ladies, say hi to my friend, Phichit," Yuuri invited.

"Swasdi," said Phichit winking as he waved. The ladies were charmed and replied in Russian saying hello.

After chatting a short while Phichit inquired, "I guess you're getting ready for Four Continents?" Phichit asked.

"Mamochka, what's Four… Con… Condiments?"

"Well, it's another skating competition that Mama has to join since I won the Grand Prix" he explained, "Phichit, by the way, my little Yura wants to be a dancer and skater, too. You better prepare yourself."

"I see where this is going," laughed his friend, "the question is, are you coaching?"

"I can answer that. I am going be his coach" declared Yuuri. Phichit laughed in delight at Yuuri's obvious determination.

"Then I'll be looking forward to your next generation," Phichit winked at little Yuri.

"You better get ready for me," Yuuri laughed.

"Well, gotta go, I need more practice if I'm gonna beat you in Four Contents" said Yuuri as he began the process to sign off.

"Yura, say bye-bye to Unca Phichit," encouraged Yuuri.

"Bye-bye Unca Peachy! See you again," little Yuuri waved.

After turning the laptop off, "Mamochka's friend is really nice!" stated the little boy, "He said he would give me a hamster plushie!" he squirmed on Yuuri's lap.

"Your Unca is gonna spoil you," laughed Yuuri.

"What did I miss?" Viktor asked as he came in with his guards.

"Oh… nothing much, Yuri just met Unca Phichit" Yuuri said.

"He said he would give me a biiiiiig hamster plushie as a gift!" Yura crowed as he bounced on the furniture.

"Phichit called?" Viktor asked glancing between his two Yuris.

"No, I did. I wanted my bestie to meet my baby boy," Yuuri with pride as he pulled Yuri to his lap. "As Yuri is afraid of your scary looking friends with guns. I thought I'd introduce him to my friends. It seems to have been good for him,' turning to look at little Yuri, "What do you say that I introduce you to Unca Guanghong, Unca Leo, and Unca Minami next?".

"Who are they? Are they your friends too?" Yuri's eyes shined.

"Yes, they are. All of them are skaters, too."

"Ohh!" That idea meet with smiling approval from the youngster.

"Now then, why don't you run a long while Papochka and I have a short talk about what you want to be when you grow up"

* * *

Chapter End~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Tragedy Makes Family Stronger)

* * *

It was a relief. Young Yuri had opened up to his Yuuri. The child had chosen a different path for his life, to follow the Omega's example instead of his own. A huge weight was no longer pressing on his heart.

Snapping into the present, he looked at his body guards. Security was currently doubled. Viktor removed his sunglasses upon entering the building. A female receptionist greeted him, "Good morning Pakhan, Mr. Asami and Mr. Sawada are waiting for you at the conference hall."

"Thank you, Ms. Anya" Georgi said while winking at her. As Viktor handed his coat to Mila he whispered, "Does she know I'm already Mated?"

"She probably does, but she prefers to throw herself at you" Mila giggled. "Poor Georgi," Viktor added while heading to meet his underground allied company.

Meanwhile, "Try to use your toe pick to speed up, Yuri" Yuuri instructed his child.

Yuri brightened and called, "like this?" as he speeded up a little.

"Yes, like that," Yuuri crowed. He stood on the sideline keeping a careful eye on the youngster's progress. The nannies sat on a nearby bench noting their charge's lesson.

Yuuri had agreed to teach another child, the head security officer's son, Otabek. The raven-haired boy was slightly older than his Yuri, but just as keen to embrace skating. The boys encouraged each other while maintaining a friendly rivalry. It kept things lively and interesting for all of them.

"Uh… Yuuri?" called the raven haired boy called.

Turning, Yuuri responded, "Yes, Otabek-kun?"

"When will I learn to jump?" he asked.

"Now that you have the speed, bend your knees and use the spin rocker to leap. Try to use your other leg to spin. If you don't get it right at first, don't worry. You'll fall some but you'll get it soon" he explained.

They had been skating for a while, "Alright break time," Yuuri announced, clapping his hands to make sure he had their attention. Both boys were glad to have a chance to drink their water.

"Mamochka? Would you dance your new dance for us? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Yuri chirped.

"Well, it's not complete yet, but I'll show you what I have put together so far.

The boys never took their eyes off Yuuri as he flowed and twirled around the ice. "Wow! Three quads and you're not finished yet?" Yuri asked excitedly. Yuri and Otabek had already learned to recognize the different jumps for figure skating. Yuri watched skating videos, especially Yuuri's, during family time.

Without breaking a sweat, he headed to the bench for water and sit beside the two boys.

Once his practice was over, Yuuri sent his training video to his coach for review and suggestions of improvement. He also sent videos of Yuri and Otabek have his cough assess the boys' talents. Mari also got a copy of the boys' session as she is a fan of Yuri.

"Well, where should we eat this time?" Asked Yuuri to the boys.

"I want to eat your Yakisoba again!" Yuri shouted as he spun on his toes. Otabek threw a thumbs-up.

"Alright, Sara, can you call your brother to gather the ingredients for me, so that I can cook when we get back?" She gave a toothily grin and a thumbs-up gesture.

Heading home, Yuuri joked and gossiped with the nannies. Yuuri was reminded of Phichit back in Detroit as he was a well-known gossip.

"Are you not worried, Yuuri?" Sara quizzed as she combed her fingers Otabek's hair as he slept with his head in her lap.

"Worried about what?" Yuuri asked as he steady cradled Yuri on his lap.

"Well, since Pakhan is always away and… you know… the news is always commenting on all the many women swooning over him. Does it bother you?" she inquired.

"The question is, there hasn't been anything to confirm he's in a relationship with them, or taking part of it? I have no reason to doubt him" Yuuri smiled and calmly replied.

"I admire your trust to our Pakhan," The others smiled at him.

"He trusts me just as I trust him. Viktor has never kept any secrets from me. That's why I'm comfortable and don't have any doubts" Yuuri smiled again. Sara looked a bit distressed as she was sure Yuuri didn't know about Viktor's other businesses.

All Yuuri knows is that "Pakhan" is "Boss" translated from Russian.

Arriving home, Yuuri changed out of his workout clothes into a pair of slacks and a white thick turtle neck sweater that matches Yuri. As Yuuri busies himself cooking with Emil and Mickey, little Yuuri is making mischief with Otabek. They roped the nannies into playing pranks on the maids.

Outside the kitchen, controlled chaos was breaking out. Yakov ran into the room shouting, "Get the first aid!" The maids moved with near military precision, returning with towels, medicines, and medical equipment as two men were brought into the lobby and laid on sofas.

Face blanching, Yuuri screamed, "VICCHAN!" as he rushed to the side of his mate. Viktor had been shot in lower abdomen, while the other man was a bloody mess. Otabek's father was bleeding profusely with three shots in his back.

The nannies rushed the children away from the carnage while others tended to the wounded.

One of the Family's doctors was stationed in the mansion together with trained personnel. Entering the room, no time was wasted assessing the damage to the two men. The doctor concentrated on Viktor. Yuuri was rock steady in helping with the bullet removal – previous medical training was paying off.

Stitching the wound closed on Viktor, the doctor administered morphine for pain. The Alpha thanked everyone for their swift responses. Yuuri felt he was drawing his first breath of air in hours as Viktor kissed his hands.

The nurse, meanwhile, was barking orders for blood and surgical instruments trying to help the weakening Altin. Tersely speaking to the doctor, the sweating nurse said, "Dr. Kozlov, Altin-san should be admitted to a hospital. He needs surgical intervention to extend his life, we don't have oxygen or other materials here. I'm doing my best to help him hang on."

"

Noting Dr. Kozlov's nod of agreement, Yakov called for transportation to transfer the men to the nearest hospital.

Walking to the archway where other household members were standing, Yuuri singled out Lilia as asked "Would you watch the boys? I need go with Vicchan and Mr. Altin to the hospital."

"Go, I'll watch them," she agreed, 'let us know how things develop." Yakov ordered double security for the house and called a high alert status. Once the transportation arrived, the men were loaded in with Yuuri and the doctor riding with the injured. Body guards were in separate vehicles forming a convoy to the hospital.

Shortly the wounded men were rushed to the emergency, Otabek's father was whisked to emergency surgery. Viktor was examined for other injuries. Yuuri tried to follow Viktor, but the nurses stepped in his way stating he wasn't family.,

Dr. Kozlov, showing his credentials, swept Yuuri and Yakov past the hospital staff into the emergency room. A more thorough assessment of the Alpha was being done by the doctor. Viktor looked sharply at Kozlov who explained, "Don't speak, let me explain what's going on. Your Kevlar vest was helpful in reducing damage from bullets, but one entered your body below the vest. No vital organs were hit but you have blood loss and mild shock."

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other with relief, the panic fading from Yuuri's eyes. Viktor reached out to stroke his fingers down his love's cheek, "Sorry if I troubled you, again, detka," Yuuri clasp his hand and covered it with gentle kisses.

With a watery chuckle, Yuuri whispered, "You always take years off my life," he continued kissing Viktor's fingers.

Pulling Yuuri in to touch foreheads, he whispered back, "I love you." Peering sideways to the doctor, he inquired, "How's Altin? He saved my life by stepping in front of me."

Shaking his head, the response came, "Not good… three bullets entered his back, one collapsed a lung, another clipped his liver, the last was a through and through."

"Do your best for him. If anything happens… his son Otabek… he'll be with us," Viktor explained looking at Yuuri, "I promise him that. He saved my life."

Once settled in a private room, Yuuri sat beside his lover's bed. "I checked with your doctor. He said would be discharged tomorrow. And darling…"

Viktor looked at his omega with raised eyebrows, "Yes, my love?"

"We need to talk about your job. I know you're a high-profile business man but… I can't help to think the Pakhan thing is similar on what I grew up around in Japan." he said as his eyes grew distressed and tears began to slide down his cheeks, "but maybe we should talk after you have rested?"

"My love, come here" Viktor murmured as he wiped his mate's tears.

"Vicchan, I grew up surrounded by Yakuza. My father is the current head and wanted to keep me, my mother, and sister safe. To do that, he cut almost all ties with us. I didn't get to see him much at all because of it," Yuuri sobbed. "I can't help the feeling that all the men you are meeting and all those calls you have, you're in the Russian version of the same. Please, I don't want to be safe with you at a distance… tell me the truth?"

"I'm the Pakhan… it means Russian boss. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to scare you off by saying I head a crime family."

"I know how such a family operates, Vicchan… my father killed a person in front of me when I was eight years old. He was protecting me," Viktor pulled onto the bed to hold Yuuri while he cried on the Alpha's chest.

Yuuri clung tightly to Viktor until the tears slowed. "I hope your family doesn't do human or child trafficking, or drug selling… we have a son Viktor… think if other people got their hands on detka, sold his body, addicted him to drugs, or used him for other illegal things," Yuuri's tears began anew.

"Love, trust me… I don't do those things in my businesses. I shut down those lines after I took over from my father. I thought of Yura, too. I promise you, I only manufacture and sell weapons, own multiple casinos, night clubs, and stripping bars, and that's it. I promise you."

"Vicchan, promise me not to visit those clubs," Yuuri demanded with a dark look of jealousy.

"Actually, I have never visited any of it. I let Mila run that side of the business. I swear to you, I have never looked at any other women or Omega. You are my one. My ONLY one," vowed Viktor as he cupped Yuuri's chin and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Promise me also… never let yourself get shot again… I don't want you to die. I want us married."

"Love… you know I love you so much that it would hurt not marrying you" Viktor's lips continued to caress his in love and comfort.

"Promise me, please."

"I promise… now come here. I need to hold you so I can sleep knowing you are safe in my arms."

Yuuri turned to look his lover in the eye. Reminding Viktor, he said, "Yura? He might be crying?"

Nodding in agreement, Viktor suggested, "Then call Lilia to bring him here… I want to have a family time with you two. That way we can all stop worrying."

"Ota-kun, too?"

Feeling his heart explode in another wave of love for his Yuuri, he agreed, "Otabek, too… I know he's very much distressed because of his father"

Shortly, Lilia arrived with both children, Yuri was fussy and Kazakh boy was sobbing. "Ota-kun?" Yuuri cooed offering to hold the upset youngster as Yuri nestled into Viktor's chest to cry himself to sleep.

"Remember this alright?" Yuuri whispered to Otabek as he lifted the child's chin gently and wiped his tears, "You'll be the tough soldier like you papa… no matter what happens. We will be there as your mama and papa with Yura as your baby brother if you need us. We would never take your papa's place but you will not be alone," and the boy nodded though his eyes were still sad and full of tears.

"Can I hug you?" he hiccupped.

"Yes, my love, you can. Always" Yuuri hugged the boy tightly and rubbed his back in comfort.

"Papa said you would be my family if bad things happen to him, but I don't want that to happen, I want my papa," he cried. "I don't mind you being my Mama but I don't want my papa gone," he sobbed. Viktor added his hand in rubbing the child's back.

"I'm here for you, too. We'll be a family and I'll protect you just like your papa had done for me. You will have two papas and a momma," he said. And the boy jumped to hug him too.

Feeling less lost and afraid, young Otabek buried himself into Viktor and hugged as hard as he could. "Oooow," Viktor winced, trying to hid the pain from being hugged near his wound.

"Sorry," the boy sobbed. The two males looked at each other and began to chuckle weakly.

"Try to think of what to call me since you already have one papa," Viktor smiled.

It was a tight fit for two grown men and two young boys, but they all slept taking comfort in close contact.

* * *

~Chapter End~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Mini Nurses)

* * *

Viktor is being discharged from the hospital. By mutual agreement, he and Yuuri take Otabek to see his father first. His father won't see Otabek. He is in a coma resulting from two damaged organs and severe blood loss. They comfort Otabek the entire trip home. Only Yuri can bring a smile to the saddened boy.

Yuuri told his coach what happened to Viktor and was granted a break from practice. All his freed time is now spent with his boys. Each day is little easier for the youngsters because of the loving attention. Viktor loves the extra time Yuuri, too. He was taking full advantage of each day while continuing to heal. Life was so much richer for him.

Not so for Yuuri, now that he is aware of Viktor's business, he's worried. He can't help treating each day with Viktor like it was their last day together. His nerves are fraying a little more as time goes on.

Resting on a couch in the family room, the men watched Yuri and Oabek play with their toys.

Snuggling closer, Viktor's voice warm and gravely, "Yurochka? Can you tell me whic family you're aligned with in Japan?"

Looking at Viktor from the corner of his eye, he replied "You remember my mom right?"

"I remember. That's not what I meant… I mean the Yakuza family."

"Oh… We're the Akatsukis"

"Wait… the Red Cloud?" Viktor felt like he had been blindsided.

"Is that what they call the family now?" Yuuri asked.

"You mean you're haven't been updated?"

"No… my father cut us off. He said it would keep us safe…"

"I see… did you know our two families are rivals in illegal trading? We are on bad terms?" Viktor asked. Yuuri looked even more worried, "I'm telling you this because I promised not to keep secrets from you," Viktor held Yuuri more tightly trying to soften the blow.

"What are you gonna do?" Yuuri tucked his head closer to Vikto's shoulder and looked very anxious.

"I don't know yet… but I want to make peace with them so that you can be officially be mine," declared Viktor as he kissed his forehead tenderly.

"NOOOO! Yuuri is mine!" Yuri protested and jumped between them. The child wrapped his entire body around Yuuri to prove his claim.

Viktor looked horrified at the boy. The nannies were stifling their laughter together while the body guards were pounding on each other's back with mirth.

"And I officially have a rival" he playfully pouted, "I though you're going to nurse me back to health?"

"No, Mamochka is mine!" the boy insisted loudly.

"I met Mamochka first," Viktor argued with a smirk on his face.

"But it's MY TURN now!" insisted Yuri, squeezing tighter and tighter.

"I thought you're an adult?" Yuuri's eyebrow was quirked upwards with a small smile teasing at the corners of his mouth.

Dropping his head on Yuuri, "I can't win this, can I?" Viktor sighed with a heartbroken air. Yuuri shifted the boy on his lap and scooted closer to Viktor. He then called Otabek to nap and made room between them.

The people saw the cooed, it's been a while when they saw their Pakhan at peace and relaxed like that. Yuuri woke up first and put a finger on his lips signaling for quiet. The nurse maids giggled, moving Otabek beside Yuri. Yuuri sneaked out to make the boys' favorite snack.

"You're putting us out of work you know?" joked Emil.

"Oh hush… I'm just making a snack. It's not a whole meal like you prepare," Yuuri retorted and they laughed. "Besides, you get learn all my Japanese dishes to expand your skills."

When Viktor woke up, he played with Yuri and Otabek. The boys had decided to play doctor with Viktor as their patient (victim). When Yuuri came back, he found Viktor covered in bandages like a 'C' movie mummy. "Oh… are you playing the mummy returns?" Yuuri inquired and the security almost hurt themselves containing their laughter.

Viktor wanted to protest but his mouth was not only covered with gauze, but packed with it as well. He was reduced to glaring helplessly.

"You're early for Halloween, my angel," Yuuri kissed the protesting man's nose. "Boys, there is ice cream cake with popcorn cones in the kitchen," Yuuri had to jump sideways to avoid being trampled by the racing children.

Yuuri giggled and set Viktor's face free from the bandages. It took a few minutes to unwind the Alpha. The room rang with Yuuri's laughter while he teased about early presents.

The maids had to lend a hand with all the gauze. "They were playing doctor but ended up mummifying me," Viktor chuckled. "Would you feed me, I'm so hungry?" opening his mouth.

"Vicchan, you're just shot, not crippled. There's nothing wrong with your arms and hands, now eat," Yuuri snarled.

"I'd get better faster if you feed me," he pouted with sad puppy dog eyes. Yuuri gave up and feed him by hand.

"Sit up straight," bossed Yuuri. The poor security is once again in danger of straining so very many muscles from holding their laughter. Their boss is being bullied by the most harmless person in the mansion.

Viktor doesn't care. He sat up carefully trying not to pull his stitches, Yuuri started to feed him and chatted with some plans in the future while Viktor nibbles both food and Yuuri's fingers.

The boys eventually returned from the kitchen and thanked Yuuri for the snack.

"I miss my papa," Otabek was looking down sadly while holding the teddy bear his father gave him.

"We'll visit again tomorrow," Yuuri promised as he kissed his temple. "We'll go with you."

"Mamochka and Papochka can be your mama and papa, too!" Yuri hugged him.

"But papa is the only family I have left," the boy sniffed.

"Shhh. Vicchan promised your papa yesterday that he'll take care of you like he took care of Yura," Yuuri assured him, "We are all part of your family. Remember, you now have two papas, a momma, and a brother. I promised that I'll give all my love to you and Yura" hugging the boy tightly.

"What about me?" Viktor complained and Yuuri kicked his leg playfully, "Sorry, you're not a little boy." Yuuri whispered into Viktor's ear. Whatever he said caused Viktor to blush a lovely rose color.

After reassuring Otabek, he asked, "So who's up for Disney movie? It doesn't include you singing," Yuuri looked at Viktor.

Otabek got the honor of picking the movie. They watched 'Brother Bear' which was a favorite of Viktor and Yuuri. Funny how Yuuri cried when Koda's mom left him at the end to follow the other bear's brother who also died.

After eating dinner, Viktor and Yuuri tucked the boys in for the night. They read a story, well, more like Yuuri read the story and Viktor provided silly noises and other entertaining interruptions.

After the boys yawning, Viktor started singing,

"Welcome to our family time,

welcome to our happy to be time,

this is the best of all,

you know the best of all,

we're here to share it all,

If there is a bond between us,

nobody can explain,

it's a celebration of life,

we see our friends again,

I'll be there for you,

I know you'll be there for me, too"

Yuuri chuckled and followed his lead, patting Yura and Otabek as they fell asleep.

Listening to the gentle sounds of their sleeping boys, the couple looked at each other and stepped out the room. They told the guards to watch the boys carefully, Viktor putting his arms around his mate's shoulder while the Omega wrapped around his Alpha.

"Any plans tomorrow?" Viktor asked.

"Hmmm… We need more things for Ota-kun since he is with us now," Viktor nodded.

"We should get him more toys for his age and clothing," he suggested.

"That would be nice, would you go with us to help with the shopping?" Yuuri asked.

"I love you so much, my Yuuri!" the Alpha was delighted to be included.

* * *

~Chapter End~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Parental Guidance)

* * *

Yuuri leaned against the doorway. A small smile ghosted his lips as he stood watching two dogs and both sweet boys dreaming. Despite there being two twin beds in the room, both boys were tangled in the bedclothes in one bed. It was going to be interesting watching them wiggle out of the knotted limbs, pets, and sheets. "Boys? It's time to wake up," Yuuri gently called.

A small grumpy voice garbled, "Five more minutes Mamochka, please." The other child just grunted as he buried his head deeper in the pillow. The dogs ignored everyone.

"You need to get up and have breakfast if we're going to the toy shop for the both of you," Yuuri said enticingly. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and rested his chin over his shoulder. Together they tracked two small heads slowly raise up from the wad of bedclothes, sleepy eyes locked, and identical grins appear on both sweet faces. The nannies held onto each other stifling their laughter.

After washing, dressing, and eating breakfast, the convoy of parents, children, dogs, and bodyguards headed to the toy store. No one was surprised to see such an entourage. It was common knowledge that the Russian billionaire had been shot.

It was unusual to see a large poodle leading a toy poodle by a leash. It wasn't a sight one saw every day.

Not surprisingly, the store manager fawned over the couple. Viktor dismissed them with a small nod of his head. Yuuri carried Yuri while Viktor carried Otabek. Addressing the boys, he said, "Why don't you start by picking out the bedding for your room.

Yuuri and Viktor proceeded to the cartoon themed beddings while the two boys followed them, "Why don't you play around with the nannies and pick out something you'd like to add on your new room?" Yuri settled on Tigger duvet and sheets. Otabek chose a brown bear theme for his bedding.

Working on those selections, the boys were sent to the stuffed toy section. Meanwhile, Viktor arranged for the selections to be collected for purchase. Finishing the first part of their shopping, the couple decided to join the boys. Arriving at the toy section, they found both boys in tears. Viktor flared in anger seeing his boys crying as each hugged their nannys' waist, "Sara, what happened?" demanded Yuuri. He was trying to be calm while waiting for an explanation.

"The boys bumped an employee while he was carrying those plushies. He shouted at the boys not to take toys off the shelves without staff help. The boys apologized but were so upset at being shouted at, they had already begun crying," Sara spat angrily while staring daggers at the rude employee.

The manager rushed to see what the disturbance was about. Somehow, he managed to be both pale with fear and red with anger at the same time.

Viktor's temper was about to unleash when Yuuri stepped in front of the male employee. Pinning the man with a dagger stare, he growled, "I know you're trying to do your job right, but it is NOT your job to bully or frighten children who can't talk back to you. Didn't you hear them apologize?" Gritting his teeth in anger while carrying Otabek, Viktor picked Yuri up with his free arm. Both boys were now crying on his shoulders.

Yuuri wasn't done just yet. He began stalking the employee. Every step Yuuri took forward, the man took a step back until he backed into a wall. "I may not have ten figures in my bank account but I have fans. My Alpha fans world-wide are not going to be happy that anyone hurt my children's feelings without cause. Your actions are unacceptable. This would a good time for you to keep one eye over your shoulder from now on while you work on improving your manners. You can never know who might be watching your behavior," he glared.

"This is why I'm scared of your mother," said Viktor to his boys who gave watery hiccups. The bodyguards almost snorted in agreement.

When the man left shaking, Yuuri asked the nannies politely to bring the toys while they continued shopping. He then helped the youngsters pick out stuffed animals, toy trucks, and other items to go with their mini bears and tigers. Finally, everyone headed to the book section to pick out more books for story time.

It was lunch time when they were done. Everyone decided to head to a nearby Japanese restaurant. Yuuri had the bodyguards come in to eat at the same time as the family. Each guard took a different strategic location.

Heading home, Viktor called Georgi to get the family's interior designer. Upon their arrival, they were met by the Swiss designer. "Chris, thank you for coming," welcomed Viktor.

"Oh my," breathed Chris appreciately as he eyed Yuuri, "is this your lovely Omega spouse?"

"Yes. I'm very lucky he loves me. Yuuri has some design ideas for our boy's room."

"I see. Before that, allow me to introduce myself to your stunning Omega." Chris raised Yuuri's hand to his lips saying, "My name is Christophe and I'm the family's interior designer."

"Also, my hitman," added Viktor.

"Oh. Ummm, nice to meet you. My name is Yuuri Katsuki," murmured the Omega, giving a tiny smile.

"I see he's aware of our extra activities?" Chris asked, glancing over to the Russian.

"Very much aware," said Viktor with a nod.

As they discussed room designs, Viktor pointed out an empty room three doors away from the master's bedroom. The empty room was just as big as the master bedroom.

"I would like to divide the empty room in half. One half would be the boy's library and play area. The other half could be divided into two bedrooms. The wall between the beds would have a window the boys can open and close," said Yuuri.

"Charming idea. That's clever. You know there's a Lego wall perfect for the children. Let me ask my friend to send me some samples. I can show you by tomorrow. The doors could be made from the same materials. I assure you it's safe for children's environment.

"That's great!" agreed Viktor. "Yuuri, take charge and keep me abreast, please. Chris, while changes are being made, I would like to have the outside windows replaced with bullet proof glass. I want those boys safe as well as my Yuuri."

"I would love that" said Yuuri.

"The last thing we want are enemies trying to find any weak spots," said Viktor in all serious tone. After they finished talking about the plans, Sara was asked to take Chris to the empty room. He started planning design changes, materials, and colors.

When the couple meet Chris in the foyer of the mansion carrying the sleeping boys. Neither were willing to hand the children over to their nannies just yet. They felt better with direct contact as the boys had a tiring day from shopping. Playing games with the guards and nannies contributed to their sleep as well.

Watching Viktor hover over the youngsters, Chris declared, "You really did step up to become a responsible parent," he chuckled.

Smiling in satisfaction, Viktor agreed, "Thank you, my mate brought the best out of me." Sara giggled in the background. Realizing Chris wanted to discuss his 'other' activities, Viktor handed the boys over to the nannies to tuck into their bed.

Once they were alone, Chris began, "Anyway, I have a report regarding our investigation towards your shooter."

"I want to know who shot my Viktor," Yuuri demanded.

"Then you will," said Viktor. The couple then marched to Viktor's home office followed by Chris and Yakov.

Yakov took it as a good sign that Yuuri's taking interest in the family's secrets. Yuuri needed to be aware of the underground operations.

* * *

~Chapter End~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Confect)

* * *

Yakov, Mila, Georgi and the couple joined by Viktor's hitman they gathered and had a small meeting in Viktor's office.

Yuuri sat on Viktor's classic leather chair while his mate leaned on the table facing Chris, Yakov, Mila and Georgi are seated at the offered Victorian sofa.

"Based on my sources the Akatsuki head ordered to eliminate you because of the business rivalry you've been having years back, and one of my men pointed that things are heating up since you've been busy" said Chris.

Yuuri gasp at the mention of his family's name, Viktor's eyes darkened.

"Yurochka, what's wrong?" Yakov worried.

"It's my family" Yuuri having his anxiety coming back, "Father… I must talk to him!" Yuuri burst.

"No!" said Viktor, "For now… I want to think of a plan…" he said, "I don't want it to be like this… I'm upset about what happened to Altin but I don't want to marry my mate being hated by his family" groaned Viktor.

"The group might be upset about Pakhan taking their member" said Mila.

"That could be one too… they might be planning to take him back" said Georgi.

"I'm sorry but I'm not gonna return you, dorogoy" said Viktor holding his mate tight, "I'll think of some things to clear this up" said Viktor.

"We had an understanding is that the Japanese group keep their business out of our areas and we would do the same also, why would your father break that?" said Viktor.

"Vitenka, I know this is awful and important since you run a different life and manage your people but can you please know things first before setting up a war? I know it's serious and important to you that we get back to the family who did that to you and Mr. Altin but…"

"I know Love… it's your family, either way I don't want to wage war on your family which I want to make amends and get along with so that I would have their full blessing with you" Viktor on a dilemma.

"I'll try and help think of something" said Yakov.

"Nothing comes out in this room on what we discussed, understood?" Viktor said in a problematic manner.

"Crystal clear, Pakhan" said by the four.

"Baby, please don't cry" said Viktor kissing his forehead, the four people came out with blank faces and left the two to console each other.

"I can't help it, it became messy" said Yuuri.

"I'll fix it, I won't move not until I hear their side alright, for now I don't want to alarm our boys" said Viktor kissing Yuuri.

"Where are Mamo and Papo?" asked little Yuri.

"They're having an important meeting for a while, they'll be back" said Sara.

"Oh look, Aun Mila's here!" said Sara.

"Hey small people, what are you up to?" Mila felt sorry for Otabek since they can't wage revenge for his father just yet.

"We're trying to build a town for this people and their pet tigers and bears" said Otabek.

"Cute, can I join?" asked Mila, she though she can only distract them and herself from the problems of the family.

"What's that? That looks nice?" followed Georgi.

"Join!" bounced Yuri.

As they played at the play mat set up for them in the family room, Viktor and Yuuri followed, Yuuri's eyes are a bit red and puffy from crying.

"Mamochka!" the two boys worried bolted to their mother's side.

"I'm okay babies" Yuuri gave his sweet smile, "What do you say I make some snacks, then start dinner with Mickey and Mr. Bushy face?" mentioning Emil's funny nickname by Yuri.

"And tomorrow since Papochka has some urgent call for work in his office" said Yuuri.

"Paper works, Lyubov moya" sighed Viktor.

"Yes, paper works, well we'll be there to cheer Papochka up and have bento" after Yuuri said that.

"BENTO!" Viktor perked like a puppy.

"Mamo, what's a bento?" asked little Yuri.

"Bento is a Japanese lunch box with yummy food and hotdogs that looked like octopus" after the mention of the the two kids forgot about Yuuri's pain and jumped around.

After dinner Viktor and Yuuri are cuddled up their bed talking serious things about the family, when Viktor remembered that Yuuri's going to his office tomorrow he pulled out a black box from his drawer.

"Love, I want you to wear this" he said.

"You're proposing in a wrong time, love" said Yuuri.

"This is just a promise ring also everyone in my family knows this as a symbol that you're second in command" Viktor said.

"We're not married yet but, I want to give you that position because you're already part of my family and everyone loves and adores you" Viktor kissed him.

"I love you" said Yuuri a tear falling from his eyes.

"I would love and care for your family" Yuuri promised.

"Not mine, ours now" said Viktor and Yuuri hugged him tight.

"I promise, I'll contact your family to know their side first" promised Viktor.

The next day, Yakov started to make contacts while Lilia joined the couple and the boys to Viktor's office, the nannies brought along the Lego toys since it's gonna keep the boys occupied while Yuuri tries to help Viktor on business matter, since it is also his field.

Entering the building with their parade of security that grew five times since Viktor became paranoid getting his family at risk, the staff who's roaming around the lobby eyes Yuuri and the ring he's wearing, whispers and murmurs can be heard but the couple just walked straight to Viktor's personal elevator with the two kids and nannies.

Eyes following Yuuri's figure since he's wearing a stylish black sweater up to his neck and their boss's trench coat drapped on his shoulder, dress pants fitted and hugging his figure with matching casual shoes.

"It's true, Pakhan and that skater is already engaged" one mentioned.

"Tsk… I'm better than that Omega" said Anya.

"Aren't Mr. Popovitch enough? He's a very sweet man" said by her friend.

"Hmph" and she walked away.

Arriving on Viktor's office Yuuri sighed in relief, "I'm glad you came along so that they would know I'm already claimed" said Viktor tilting Yuuri's chin.

"You know we better start checking your papers" Yuuri tried to distract Viktor.

"Booo…" he pouted, "You ruined the mood"

"We have the kids around and some people, I want to keep it on PG" said Yuuri and pushed the injured man on his table.

The guards, Mila and Georgi snorted while the boys are being distracted by nannies placing the play mat on the carpet.

Hours later Yuuri and Viktor finally got half of the papers done, "Lunch?" Yuuri asked.

"I've been waiting~" said Viktor who childishly chimed.

Eating their lunch on Viktor's table, Yuuri brought enough boxes that the others may join them.

Viktor received an urgent call from Yakov about Altin and that made them rush to the hospital, Yuuri distracted the boys and told Otabek about his father, the boy started crying but Yuuri did well on trying to comfort him with Yuri's help.

* * *

~Chapter End~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (What Family Means)

* * *

The family rushed to the hospital, bodyguards were in line protecting the family, heading in the halls, the nurses made way and the doctor meted Viktor and Yuuri to rush in Mr. Altin's ICU private room.

Yuuri decided to stay at the hall comforting the crying boy, when Viktor told him to bring Otabek because this might be the last time he'll see his father fighting for his life.

"I'm sorry we did all we could and we're proud of Mr. Altin that he kept on fighting however his internal organs that were shot didn't cooperate and decided to fail" the doctor explained, "We're still doing our best" he added looking at the state of the poor man, doctors and nurses are on a frenzy trying to do their best.

"Clear!" the doctor gave Altin's heart some charge but it did not budge.

"Still negative!" called by the nurse.

"Again!" Otabek's wail can be heard from all the fuss, the nannies took care of Yuri since they don't want two boys crying loud.

After the fourth charge Mr. Altin's eyes went wide surprising the doctors, with a squeak on his voice sounding calling his son.

After few more tending he became stable the doctor who talked to Viktor nodded telling him, he's fighting, that's a good sign"

After some few more tests and checking adding the machines to keep him monitored the doctors allowed the family especially Otabek to see his father, good thing he's awake but not moving.

Shifting his eyes to his crying son, "Rem-ber wat, I tol you?" squeaking voice and his son nodded.

"Kip head up, tough-in-up" trying to breathe on his oxygen mask, "Be stong" he said touching his son's face.

"My little soldyer" he finally said as he started panting, the monitor beeped increasing his heart rate.

"Papa please, don't leave me" cried the boy.

"Ty-ing" he replied.

"Mr. Altin please don't speak" said Yuuri.

"It's bad for you" added Yuuri, Viktor called in the nurse.

Doctors came in again and checked he's fine, "Papa, Please don't leave me" the boy cried again, "I want to play with you and Papo and Mamo when you're better please, and I want you to taste Mamo's bento too!" he cried louder.

"Please Mr. Altin for you son" Yuuri's eyes started to be puffy from the tears.

"Thank you for protecting me, but please fight" said Viktor.

"Pak-han" breathe by the man.

"Care, son" he mentioned, Viktor knows that wasn't a good sign.

"I'm gonna do my best with Yuuri by my side, but please the family needs you" Viktor said.

The doctors put Altin to sleep since it wasn't good for him to be stubborn and keep on talking.

As the family left since the doctors ordered them that Mr. Altin needs to be closely monitored, the family decided to head hom and distract the kids especially Otabek.

Arriving, they were greeted, Otabek and Yuri was then carried by the couple to the temporary play room they set up with many toys and decided to join them play, Viktor tried his best putting up Disney movies and watching it with them, trying to sing along but the poor boy wasn't budging, later on Yakov called the couple in as they bounced around the room trying to make the boys sleep since they were tired from the crying.

"I contacted them and it's a good news that they are willing to cooperate talking to us, though they have one condition, they want to see their so called Bocchan" said Yakov.

"They meant me" said Yuuri.

"They did not say they would take him?"

"No they did not"

"Alright, prepare a meeting, I want to have a meeting. Though when are they arriving?"

"Next week, Mr. Asami and Mr. Hakuron"

"The two dragons of Asia?" Viktor thought of some bad thing but let it slip since he thinks it's just precaution.

"Well, then I shall prepare things" said Yakov.

"Thank you" said Viktor, turning to Yuuri and putting the boys to their beds, Viktor explained to Yuuri that his father is the big shot of Asia that controls the illegal shipment and other business there, while Viktor is the bigshot of Euro-Asia and Europe.

The next few days the couple and with Otabek visit Mr. Altin, only in one unfaithful night the hospital called to Yakov that Mr. Altin couldn't fight any longer and had let go, the couple with Mila, Georgi, Lilia and Yakov rushed to the hospital to see Altin, Viktor looked angered and thought of the words Altin had been reminding him for the last days they've been visiting.

"As the same reply, Altin, I'll protect, care and love your son like he's my own" he muttered in Russian and Yuuri hugged him crying, Otabek and little Yuri between them.

The day later they buried the man, Otabek looked lost and refused to play, Viktor carrying him while Yuuri had the little blonde on his shoulder crying.

The family worn black, Yuuri wearing the same suit as Viktor and so as the boys, security around the perimeter was heavy, snipers in place to protect his family.

Heading home, Yakov gave Otabek his father's wallet which they recovered from the day he was shot, his chest holster, phone and his lucky charm, a little teddy bear that's always hanging on his father's phone.

The gun was kept by Viktor as something that would remind him of a great friend and his savior, putting it on his own chest holster to keep Altin his friend close. Reminding him that family is not just blood relation but a bond that's what family means, he will do everything in his poser to keep everything he manages at float and be on top and the security of his family.

"Papa Yakov?" called by the boy.

"Yes, son?" the old man kneeled.

"When I grow up I want to be like papa, and protect Yura"

"Your father would be proud of you" putting a hand on the boy's head.

"I want to be better than papa" he said.

"In time my boy I'll personally teach you like I did to your father, but for now, enjoy your childhood" he said.

The next day where the Japanese with heavy security arrive, limos arrived in parade and choppers landed on the helipad came in Viktor;s security clad estate arrived.

Asami who was greeted since he's familiar with the family together with his Omega wife and another big business man in China named Hakuron with his own wife came in.

Another chopper landed and they knew it was Yuuri's father but a young man came, much younger than the two who had arrived and much younger than Viktor.

"HIIIRO?" Yuuri burst pointing at the six foot five young man.

~Chapter End~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16~ (Bigger Family)

* * *

Yuuri pointed at the big guy who came with six more people armed with bigger assault rifles, wearing cargo pants, fitted shirts and heavy duty belts armed with ammunition.

Yuuri's seventeen years old little brother who stands six foot five wearing the same black cargo pants, hoodie and high top sneakers, much deferent than the men who arrived, lowering his ball cap and placing his headphone snuggly and avoiding Yuuri.

"Boochan!" the six armed men left the young man and rushed to hug Yuuri.

"I missed you guys too" Yuuri chuckled and Viktor looked jealous.

"Boochan, Waka is upset and trying his best to ignore you" laughed by the gray haired man.

"Oh…" Yuuri looked at his brother who walked passed him.

"Eren-san, what made him upset?"

"Well, you left with no word and got mated without him knowing and he's been grumbling about it for a month now" he replied.

"I see… though there's no big brother annoyance can fix right?"

"Oh look, Waka's pouting" laughed by another.

Yuuri sighed and tiptoed pinching his brother's nose who pouted even more.

The Nikiforov group looked shocked seeing their Mrs. Pakhan being familiar with the newly arrived leader.

Maids, nannies and Nikiforov manor staff whispered to each other looking at the sight.

Asami and Hakuron chuckled seeing the siblings, Hiro trying to turn away while Yuuri following his movements when Yuuri gave up and dragged the two.

"You gonna hemp me or not?" Yuuri turned to them and the two older men in suits sling their arms to the bigger boy, their pregnant wives giggled at the sight.

"Why won't you talk to your brother?" Hakuron asked.

"I have a brother?" the boy looked shocked.

"Wow… yup he's upset" chuckled Asami.

The four spoke in Japanese and no one except their own guards could understand them.

Viktor can understand them a little and knows Yuuri's having trouble with his brother.

"Alright Barney, Nii-chan is sorry he didn't call you alright?" the boy turned his head and glared at Yuuri.

"Cute glare" snorted by Asami.

"I hate you all" he said in English, for a young age having a deep baritone voice.

"He finally talked!" celebrated by the three older male, Viktor, Yakov, Mila and Georgi looked weirdly to the two bigger and older male, they usually be serious and wouldn't crack a smile even talk as minimal as possible.

When the ignore continued on, "I'm pregnant" Yuuri joked.

His brother looked horrified and snapped his head to Viktor with his scariest glare and Viktor went pale.

"Are you reall-" Viktor looked at Yuuri.

"April fools, I'm trying to make my brother talk to me" said Yuuri holding on to Viktor.

"You're horrible, and I thought you joined these two bozos' pregnancy band wagon" his brother said pointing at Asami and Hakuron.

Kurumi Hakuron's omega wife and Takaba Asami's Omega laughed together at the title given by their cousin in law.

"Vicchan? Meet my cousins, Asami and Hakuron, with their wives. Also meet my forever five years old baby brother, Hiro"

"I remember when you told me about him" said Viktor holding Yuuri's hand.

"Well, you get to finally meet him, and by the way where's papa?" asked Yuuri.

"Papa retired few months ago after you left and decided to shack up with that Vodka right there, papa put me head of the family and now those two idiots are my mentors for a while" he grumbled in English.

"Papa retired?" Yuuri looked surprised.

"He's been complaining about how his misses mama and wanted to stay with her, Jii-chan even joined him, Jii-chan had been complaining about how Baa-chan not being with him" he added.

"Try and see your Instagram, Uncle and Auntie had been abusing the posts" laughed Asami.

"Well, enough for the pleasantries, I want to get papa's name clear and leave" snarled by the young man.

"Back to business" said Viktor and they got a move on.

Hakuron left Kurumi to the care of his three loyal people, Shuu, Fouron, Di and Shui, while Asami left his Omega to his right hand man's care.

Yuuri followed Viktor to the conference hall with his three family members, Yakov and the two followed as well.

Viktor gave his seat to Yuuri making the three Alphas approve of him, "I presume you know why you're here, yes?"

"We do, and I came here to clear up my papa's name, also our family's name" replied by Hiro.

"The family thank you that you didn't start a war after you knew about the word" said Hakuron.

"I thought of it since I don't want to wage war on my mate's family" Viktor said, "And I prefer a merge of family and a blessing than blood stains" Viktor added.

"I'm happy to know that papa is innocent and I thank you three for the cooperation" said Yuuri.

"As I said I came here to clear things up 'for' papa and nothing else" said Hiro.

"I know you're upset with me not telling you I got mated and never called, so far I've been busy and you'll know why later" he gave a warm smile.

The young man remained quiet.

"The day you were shot, papa's not the boss anymore" said Hiro, "Three month ago, papa secretly gave the position to me and as of that Asami-nii and Hakuron-nii had been my mentors" he explained.

"But after we got a word that someone set one of our member and one of my loyalist Armin called in telling me that someone wants to start a war and wanted to eliminate two big people in Asia and Europe" that made sense to Viktor.

"Right now, I'm concentrating on eliminating the group who killed my good friend, that's my goal, I tend to keep a promise also" said Viktor thinking of Otabek.

"I did what I have to do, also I don't need to cooperate on this one" said Hiro.

"Hiro please" pleaded Yuuri, "This is important"

"We're willing the two older cousins stood and agreed.

"Thank you" Yuuri's tears fell.

Hiro left the room upset.

"After I ordered my right hand man to investigate he found out that it was a small group in South Korea trying to climb up the status fast" explained by Asami.

"After we knew that you were our cousin's mate, we tried to do our job on getting Uncle's name clean and keeping your relationship since you make our Yuu-chan happy" said Hakuron.

"I contacted Seung-Gil and requested to find the ring leader, however this one's slippery since it's a small group and not yet well known in under ground business" Asami this time said.

"Hong-Kong is secured and to be in your cooperation" said Hakuron.

"Thank you, this means big for us" said Viktor.

"My people in Japan and Korea is willing to cooperate, but if you want your it to be tighter win Hiro and he'll help you" advised Asami.

"I will try my best" sighed Viktor.

"It's been five months that me and Vicchan got official and move in, I feel guilty not contacting him" said Yuuri.

"Not your fault, we know you've been busy and training" smiled by Asami.

"By the way cute son" said Hakuron.

"You'll meet my little Yuri later"

"I presume he takes after you than Mr. Nikiforov?" chuckled Asami.

"Please call me Viktor" said Viktor.

"He's my third generation since Mama Liliana is the first" Yuuri said cockily.

"You loss this one" Hakuron patted Viktor.

"Congratulations on your wives" Yuuri chuckled at the words of his brother about the band wagon.

"Oh… honestly it was a coincidence that they were six month pregnant" laughed by the two.

"So when's the wedding?" asked Asami.

"When everything is cleared up" said Viktor.

"That's good, also Uncle wants to pass on a message" Asami told, "You two needs to visit Hasetsu and bring along your son, also you're family" he pointed to Viktor.

"We will"

"He gave his blessing" Hakuron nodded.

"Also you might clear things up with me and Asami here but you still have twenty-six cousin to make assurance with including Hiro"

"We know that Mari is already in your side" laughed Hakuron.

"Noted, though wow, big family" Viktor shocked.

"Also note, we have lots of Alphas in the family"

"I'll keep that in mind"

As they continued to plan and talk casually as a family and taking in Viktor as one of their own because of the good nature he shows on Yuuri, Hiro decided to get his favorite book and iPad paddling his way to some quiet place.

~Chapter End~


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~ (Unca)

* * *

Hearing the merry chatter from the Nikiforov family tea room, he knew it was his cousin in-laws talking to their guards, Hiro sneaked his way out of his bodyguard's presence he managed to get himself away and barge in to another hall when a blonde boy bumped on his knee while pulling a raven haired one.

"Hide us please" said by the blonde boy in Russian, Hiro didn't understand his words but he knows the boys are doing the same thing he's doing based on the identical look he gives when he was little and doing the same thing, hearing the nannies call for them.

"Master Yura?" one called, "Master Otabek!" followed by another one.

"Hide on my back" Hiro said in English and took the boys in his arms and told them to grab by his neck and hid on his wide back.

"Sir!" the maids bowed.

"They went that way" pointing at the opposite direction.

"Thank you sir" the ladies bowed again and rushed to find the young boys.

Letting them go, "Do you want to play?" asked Yuri in English to Hiro.

"Sure, but I want to hide though" Hiro replied.

"Okay! Me and Beka knows where to hide!" the boy jumped.

Asking the boys to climb on to his back and neck, they marched in to another empty family room on their way they bumped with the two poodles, Yuri called the poodles to follow and they did, passing by the tea room again Kurumi giggled at the sight of her cousin in-law playing with two cute boys with a little caravan of two poodles carrying their favorite toys by their muzzle.

They built a huge pillow fort so that Hiro can scoot in and the two others cuddled in, "Why is Beka sad?" asked Hiro.

Yuri leaned in to whisper on his ear, "Oh… poor Beka" said Hiro and scooted the boy even closer, Otabek on the other hand hugged Hiro tighter.

Yuri grabbed Beka's favorite teddy and his favorite lion plush and scooted closer, "What are you reading?" Otabek asked.

"His Majesty's Dragon" replied by Hiro.

"What is it about?" Otabek asked again while Yuri played with Hiro's iPad.

"It's a guy named Laurence finding a dragons egg on the ship they fought and took care of it"

"What's the dragon's name?"

"His name is Temeraire and his a black, rare and big dragon with pretty wings"

"Cool!" said Otabek, "Do you like dragons?"

"I love them, I have one toy in my bag" said Hiro.

"Can we see it?" the two kids jumped.

"Sure, I'll get it" then Hiro tried to wiggle his way out of the cramp fort they made.

Walking pass by the tea room again with his huge medium sized plush toy in arms Shuu spotted him and chuckled, he then mention it to Kurumi and the other who laughed.

Getting back with his plush toy and bunch of chocolates in hand with a huge kit-kat and toblerone in hand, he then shared it to the boys, as they read the book.

Meanwhile, "Thank you for the help" said Viktor, "This means a lot for us" suddenly the nannies especially Sara nudged Yuuri.

"Beka and Yura are missing!" when they were about to panic, Shuu with the others showed up telling them they were with Hiro in some room he went in.

The maids one by one looked inside all the available rooms only to find them by the fire place at the second family room.

Huge stacks of pillow fort that looked more like a cave, inside are Hiro plopped in to his belly with an open book in front, arms crossed tightly holding the dragon plush and pillowing his head while on his back is Otabek sleeping like a bear and Yuri on to his side hugging his lion plush.

Makkachin by his side and Vicchan who's wearing a black hoodie pillowing Otabek's head, chocolate wrappers around them with unopened boxes of chocolates.

"All I see is a chocolate hoarding baby dragon with bear and lion cub" joked by Mila.

"Shh…" Yuuri squealed and took out his phone and took many photos, Viktor joined him like they were over rated giddy parents.

"I remember when I got little Hiro an Asian type dragon, you know the one that I liked, he threw a tantrum and didn't like it" Hakuron chuckled.

"Though he kept it" said Kurumi.

"I got him a chicken and he threw it at me" Asami mentioned.

"Because you weren't listening" sighed by his Omega Akihito.

"Is he really the new head of the family?" Yakov looked un convinced.

"He is, but don't be fooled he may be a child at heart but he's a genius" replied Asami.

"This is going to be my new wall paper~" Yuuri chimed.

"So cute~" said Kurumi as she takes her own photo.

"By the way, that's our children" said Viktor, that one on top is Otabek and the other on the side is Yuri, but we call him Yura or Yurachka so we won't confuse them both" Viktor snaked his arm on Yuuri's waist.

Vicchan and Makkachin woke up and padded their way to their owners.

"Hello Vicchan! Oh…" Yuuri giggled at the cute black hoodie he's wearing, "Let me guess Hi-chan got it for you?" a small bark came.

Makkachin decided to wake her companions and she started with Hiro who groaned and yawned.

As they woke up it was a cute sight to see the three boys rubbing their eyes and yawned in sync.

Yakov and Lilia laughed, "I guess it's time for lunch?" said Lilia and told Sara to start the meal preparation while Yuuri and Viktor took their children to their arms.

Otabek seemed more relax than being sad, "You're brother's a blessing" Viktor muttered to Yuuri.

Yuuri understood since he felt how light Otabek's mood.

Asami and Hakuron gently wake their youngest cousin and carried the European type dragon in hand only to be snatched back to his arms.

As they took their meal, the staff was at awe at the seventeen years old boy who's talking to Yuri and Otabek in English, "Can we really play minecraft?" bounced Yuri as his mother feeds him some borcht.

"Yeah, though it's much more fun when we game share"

"Yura and I have iPads, we can play"

"I'll make a server then?"

As they talked about playing Yuuri suddenly asked, "Yura?"

"Yes Mamochka?" Yuri replied.

"Do know who he is?"

"Uh-huh! He's Hiro!" Otabek nodded.

"Yes he's Hiro but did you know he's your unca? Mamochka's baby brother" replied by Viktor.

"Oh… OOOOH!" they boys' eyes lit up and got exited. The family conversed in Russian and Yuuri's family were confused.

"Hi-chan?" called Yuuri who was continued to be ignored.

"It might be late but please meet your nephews" Hiro looked at him with doubt since he made that pregnancy joke that morning.

"Meet my sons" Hiro looked at Viktor accusingly.

"They're ours" confirmed Viktor and this time Hiro sent weird looks to his older cousins who chuckled.

After lunch, Yuuri and his older cousins spent some time catching up while Viktor and Hiro talked business, "I will agree on helping but not because of you or nii-sama" Viktor looked at him with surprise, Yakov almost chocked on his tea.

"I would help because of Beka, they made him sad" Viktor can sense the younger Alpha's attachment to his children.

"Noted, and it would be great on our investigation and hunting down those who are responsible for my friend's death and starting a war" Viktor replied, "I would like to avoid war with your family since I love your brother very much and I dearly care for him, not just him but your family also. You mother was really kind when I stayed at your old home in Hasetsu after your brother found me" explained Viktor.

"Promise me you won't make him cry or hurt him"

"Even if you don't remind me I would kill myself if I did"

"But did you realize that by announcing your relationship, those people who knows you on the underground business knows who to after and bring you on to your weakness right?"

"I know…"

"You do realize that by the fact they know they would target nii-sama, and since he's a celebrity and goes around the world to compete he's in danger"

"That's why I'm trying to clean up those who refuse to ally with me"

"I see, that's why you've been calling up groups?"

"Yes"

"A good plan but not good enough"

"And what do you suggest?" Viktor asked.

"Now that you started to call up groups and eliminate those who refused to cooperate, you need to make an inside circle to strain those who has motives and eliminate them also" he started, "There are many groups formed and it would be better to get them off the list"

"I'm listening"

"Form an inside group that would watch, observe and report those groups that's about to use your alliance" sipping his own glass of juice, "Small fries like those Koreans can bring big families down if they're smart enough. Get my point and you'll understand everything"

"I get you, and thank you"

"I only do this to protect nii-sama"

"I know, and I'm also doing these things for him, my family and the fortifying the peace my father built with your family"

"Well, we came to an understanding then, I handle things in the west and east, so if you need assistance call me up"

Viktor's pleased to know that he got Hiro's approval and cooperation.

"I'm in debt to you and your family"

"Don't, you're pretty much my brother in-law now" he sighed, "I hate it but I have to take you in since its nii-sama's wishes"

"Please, stop being formal and treat me as family if you want" Viktor patted him.

"Now where's Yuri and Otabek?" he asked standing up.

"I'll show you to their play room" and they left.

"Split personality, one mature and one with the age of five" Georgi chuckled and Yakov followed.

~Chapter End~


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~ (Day out)

* * *

"Yurochka, Dorogoy?" called by Viktor.

"Hmmmn?" Yuuri moaned and cuddled tighter.

"As much as I want to stay in today, love but remember Celestino called last night and reminded you about training?"

Yuuri after that woke up and yawned, making a bee line to the bath and Viktor tailing him.

Meeting Yuuri's family at the breakfast table as they were finally dressed for the day, Yuri and Otabek yawned as they just woke up.

"It's training day right mama?" Otabek asked.

"Yes, and you two need to clean up after, we're leaving shortly"

With a chorus of okay in Russian they ate and talked, Hiro remained quiet still upset about his brother.

The two boys dressed in fluffy bear and cute tiger onesies padded back to their room to be helped by Sara and few other nannies.

As the couple discussed their today's agenda, Viktor is gonna take Hakuron and Asami to his company and discuss Hiro's suggestion and plan about the group alliance they are about to initiate, however he mentioned that it would be safer if they do their plan secretly and start with the families they trust with their life.

"And you Hi-chan where do you plan to go?"

"Levi, Erwin and Mike are taking me to Hanji's hideout and try new guns"

"I see, well be careful" Yuuri replied awkwardly since his brother is keeping their conversation short.

After Hiro left Yuuri sighed, "He's really upset" said Yuuri.

"It is better you talk to him later before we leave tomorrow" advised Asami.

"I will" Yuuri nodded weakly.

"He seemed upset but he cares for you dearly, love" Viktor held and kissed his hand.

"Where you off after your training Yuu-chan?" asked Hakuron.

"I have photo shoot for my latest brand and sports endorsement"

"I see, be careful on your way, take Fouron with you" said Hakuron.

"And I thought Vicchan's security was enough" Yuuri chuckled.

"Bring Masamoto with you also" added Asami.

"Seriously?" Yuuri looked shocked.

"It would be great!" said Viktor.

"I can't believe this" he sighed, "At least Hi-chan isn't leaving any gua-"

"Bocchan, Waka ordered us to care for you" three more came in.

"I spoke to soon" Yuuri groaned.

"You're being loved so much~" said Takaba.

"Well, welcome to the group, Eren, Mikasa and Armin" sighed Yuuri again.

Yuuri, and his two sons got in their personal white sedan, the Nikiforov family pointed that only Yuuri can use the white colored vehicles which signifies as the second in rank under the Pakhan.

Since Yuuri's already deemed as Mrs. Pakhan and being called Mamo by all the family members.

Arriving at the rink, the boys with Yuuri changed in to their training clothes, Yuuri started to train the boys first and asked Sara, which became his best friend to record it for his coach to see that he's creating his second generation of skaters.

After Otabek completed and landed smoothly the single toe loop Yuuri celebrated with Yuri by having a little selfie to send to his best friend Phichit, also Yuuri found his baby Yuri to be very flexible and started to teach him some easy step sequence, "I want to jump Mamochka" pouted the boy.

"Let me see your speed first" and Yuri started to skate around doing figures, "I see, let's jump tomorrow but for now I want you to get even more faster so you can land it, and then we're gonna practice falling"

"Falling? Like Beka so he won't be hurt?"

"Yup now let's start okay?" and Yuri enthusiastically started to do some easy step sequence while maintaining his speed, when their time was up Yuuri stretched and started to do his short program.

After practice, they cleaned up and headed to the studio, Yuri and Otabek sat on one corner and pulled out their iPads and played with the game their Unca Hiro shared.

Yuuri dressed on his Eros costume and skates he stood by the white corner where two photographers took his photos, one that made the room hot is where he cocked his hips, hand by the waist looking confident and intimidating, one is where he licked his lips and the photographer had to ask for a break or else he would have an inappropriate erection from all the Eros Yuuri's showing plus the scent.

Finishing early Yuuri took the boys at the toy store to get a cute dragon plush for his brother, "So what kind of dragon your Unca likes?" he asked the boys who then turned in to happy gremlins running off to see if there's a Temeraire look-a-like toy.

As they found a cute black dragon, Yuuri laughed at the size, it was around five feet big and a lot fluffier.

"Unca is big so he needs a big Temeraire to cuddle with!" and Otabek threw a thumbs up to Yuri.

"Alright, I'll tell him it's his favorite boys who chose it" giggled Yuuri and mused by Sara and the other nannies.

Arriving home, Yuuri and the boys were the first one to arrive, being greeted by Yakov and Lilia the old couple then laughed at the large plush toy.

"I'm guessing that's for big boy?" Lilia asked.

"You guessed it right" Yuuri chuckled.

"And I want to give this to him too~" Mila appeared and showed a black dragon onesies.

"I now realize that we have a life time supply of onesies courtesy of Mila" Sara giggled and was followed by Yuuri.

Yuuri started to make some Dango for snacks, he and Mickey conversed with Emil, mentioning Yuuri's brother to be a big person and eats a lot.

As everyone arrived back to the Nikiforov mansion, they enjoyed Yuuri's snacks while Hiro excused himself and hurried to his assigned room to read his book and ignore people some more.

Yuuri called in some help to carry the big plush to his brother's room.

"Hi, can I come in?" Yuuri opened the door and let the huge plush peek.

"Yeah sure" his brother didn't see the toy and continued to read his book.

"Thanks" Yuuri then struggled to get the toy in and put it with a thump beside his brother.

"What the?" looking at it strangely.

"The boys got you this as a good bye gift for tomorrow, they said you're a big Unca so you need a big cuddle buddy too"

"Tell them thanks" Hiro still ignored him.

"I miss my baby brother" Yuuri scooted.

"You haven't said that from the months you didn't contact home" snorted by the cheeky teen.

"I know, I'm sorry I got caught up with a lot of things and you know, I never thought being mated and having a son would be that smooth sailing, but to be honest I love the feeling"

"Because you're Omega, I'm not stereotyping you but to be honest it's in your nature to like the feeling" said his brother.

"I've been contacting mama since day one you know, and Yuri had took liking to her and Mari-nee, it's just I never had time to call in the main house since papa's been busy so as jii-chan"

"I know, but what about me?" Hiro countered.

"Makoto-sensei had been telling me off your busy with your training and studies"

"I was never and I have time management!"

"Well, I guess Makoto-san never liked me I guess" Yuuri shrugged.

"I'll tell him off when I get back too, but promise me you'll call me regularly?"

"I promise, now that Makoto-san wouldn't tell me off"

"I almost forgot, Papa and Mama wants us to call together when I get here"

"Then let's start calling?"

Opening his laptop they started calling in Japan, it was already evening there around 9 PM greeting their parents inviting the whole staff of the inn and their older sister, their grandparents joined in.

"Yuu-chan can I see your son?" pleaded by his father.

"Certainly, hang on, can we take your laptop at the garden please?" he asked Hiro who agreed.

"Vicchan, we called mama and papa~" called in Yuuri and Hiro put his laptop on the table, Yuuri sat on the chair facing the camera, beside him is Viktor and on their laps were Otabek and Yuri, Yakov and Lilia on Yuuri's side while Hakuron and Asami scooted their wives to fit in the picture, Hiro towered at their back.

"Mamochka, who's he?" pointing at Toshiya.

"That's your Jii-chan"

"And him?"

"Idiana Ojii-chan, remember I told you have a great grandpa?" Yuuri explained.

"OHHHH!" then he pointed at Yuuri's grandmother.

"Hi-Oba-chan, your great grandma"

"Hello" Yuri waved together with Otabek.

"I hope Haku-kun and Asami-kun delivered my blessing?" Toshiya said.

"They did, and thank you sir, it means a lot you gave me and Yuuri blessing"

"Though I expect more grandkids?" he asked and Hiroko playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I can't believe I get to see my first two Idaina mago" chuckled by the old man.

"And look how cute they are~" Yuuri's grandma added.

"Did you get all the kitties I sent?" Mari cut in.

"Uh-huh and I named them all!" bounced Yuri.

"Then I shall send more teddies for Ota-chan~" Mari added humming.

"I can't believe I get to live in a long time with Tama-kens and see our great-grandkids~" Tamahome blushed at the pet name his wife still calls him.

Clearing his throat, "Well, we have twenty-eight Grandchildren you know" Tamahome making some point.

"True, still I'm proud of our nine kids producing such cute grand kids for us~" Miaka added.

"Now, you better make sure to visit home and bring our great grandkids alright?" said by the oldest couple.

"Of course, sir" said Viktor.

"Call me Jii-chan" said the old man taking Viktor like his one of their own.

"We hear good thing about you, and you better thank Hiroko for it"

"Thank you Mama-san~" chimed Viktor.

"I presume things in the meeting went well?" asked Jii-chan again.

"It did, and I apologize if my family dragged papa-san's name in to our list of accusations"

"That can't be avoided since rumors had spread, however I take that we would form a strong bond, much stronger than father had formed with your grandfather?"

"Now that Yuuri's my mate and your family gave us blessing it would even bind" said Viktor in confirmation.

After some few little talks and the two boys expecting more gifts to arrive from their grandparents and great grandparents the ended the call since it was getting late.

After dinner Yuuri and Viktor talked and Viktor was happy to know that Yuuri and his brother are alright now, they were laughing when the boys wanted to sleep with their Unca as his last day there.

~Chapter End~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Future plans)

* * *

"You seemed busy today?" asked Lilia.

"Sorry, my coach Ciao-Ciao called last night and he'll be here by the afternoon, he wants to see me train and be ready for nationals"

"I see, it's already this month huh, well, may I assist you on your ballet training, I would love to be your coach"

"That would be wonderful, thank you!"

"Yuu-chan?" called out by his eldest cousin.

"Yes, Asami-nii?"

"Is there anything you want to ask for us to pass on the message at home?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding, I don't have much to ask but please take care of Hiro, I'm not around to be his big brother so the tell our other cousins or I'll hit them with a skillet again, this time with a solid iron handle so it won't break when I hit them right in the skull with it" Yuuri threatened and clearly spoke in English so that Asami's foreign guards could understand.

"I'll try and avoid the skill- I mean tell our other cousins to stop bullying Hi-chan" replied by the older one, the maids who heard them almost giggled at the threat and remembered their Pakhan was also a victim of kitchen ware.

After they bid goodbye, they mused at the Yakuza head carrying a huge black dragon on his arms and carrying it to his chopper refusing the assistance of his men, coming back one last time to hug his two new nephews who cried wanting him to stay.

"Looks like, someone beat me on the uncle title?" said Chris who made Viktor mused.

"I told you can always call me when you need something alright?" after that the boys nodded and gave their uncle a kiss.

Yuuri how ever was another story, he sounded like his mother reminding things to his brother, after they left, the Nikiforov staff and family got busy again, Viktor insisted he bring his work at home at the moment since he wants to assist Yuuri on his tasks and wants to greet Celestino at the airport as he vowed to win all Yuuri's family and close friends for their blessing.

"Hey, you done now?" Yuuri peeked from Viktor's office door frame.

"Hi, love. Almost, I'm just signing these" showing the papers.

Minutes later he was done since he tried to his best to hurry since Yuuri decided to stay in his office and play with the dogs on his couch, his guards mused at his actions.

As they prepare to leave, Viktor is trying his best not to jump on his mate who wears a very inviting outfit, a fitted and knitted turtle neck sweater and fitted pants with a cute boots to suppress the cold given by Russia.

Leaving the boys home and letting play in their new room, leaving Chris in charge of the security and babysitting the boys since Viktor trust Chris as his new right hand man.

Arriving at the busy air port, Yuuri grabbed some attention from his fans, and it even got bigger when they caught Yuuri and Viktor holding hands, the security gave way for the couple but Yuuri found a little lost girl.

"Hello?" Yuuri greeted.

"Zdravstvuyte" (hello) the little girl sadly replied.

"Pochemu ty grustish', ty poteryal mamu?" (why are you sad, did you lose your mommy?) Yuuri noticed and spoke back in Russian.

The little girl nodded, "Khochesh', chtoby ya pomog tebe nayti mamu?" (want me to help you find mommy?) Yuuri asked ad he pick the little girl up, cameras flashed on their way.

"We still have a lot of time, we came to early" said Viktor, "Vy mozhete skazat' nam, kak zovut vashu mamu? Takzhe tvoya?" (Can you tell us what your mommy's name is? Also yours?"

"Menya zovut Akilina, a mama Milina" (My name is Akilina, and mama is Milina)

"YA vizhu, my mozhem nazvat' tebya Aki?" (I see, can we call you Aki?) asked Viktor and the little girl nodded.

"Thank you" she said in broken English, the little girl named Akilina might be around four years old and which the same age with their own little blonde son.

While they totter around looking for the woman named Milina, which the staff helped the couple, it turns out that the woman is actually the receptionist of the airport, it was a surprise that Viktor carried the little girl and Yuuri tended to her by holding her little hand.

The media went frenzy seeing the couple having parents vibes, and the billionaire having a soft spot for children.

"Thank you for finding her" she thanked the billionaire and the skater, "She's a huge fan of yours Mr. Katsuki" she pointed.

"I see, she got lucky finding me I guess" he chuckled.

"Is she taking a skating class?" asked Viktor.

"Oh no… I'm sorry sir, I cannot afford such-"

"Well, I'll take her in and teach her" offered Yuuri surprising the other staffs and the paparazzi throwing outburst.

"I'm sorry, as much as I want sir, but I cannot afford to get her the items she wi-"

"I'll arrange those" Viktor cut her off, "Besides she's a tough little girl" playfully pinching her cheeks, "If our son Yuri got lost like that he will throw a tantrum and run off not asking for help" he chuckled, the woman and the staff mused seeing the stoic and cold billionaire reveal his father side and how he really is off camera and the prying eyes of the critics.

"Well, I told him not to trust strangers I guess" Yuuri thought, "But he'll find a way, our son is a smart boy, he even outsmarted seven of his nannies" Yuuri shook his head.

"Well, since things are already taken care of, how does it sound for me to get her by the afternoon and buy her the things she needs?" asked Yuuri.

"That is too much sir, but thank you. I know she would love the news"

"Well, I take that as an okay, I'll ask my secretary to get your contacts and her schedule if she's still on preschool?" said Viktor.

"I know she'll love our sons, I take them to practice and train them too" said Yuuri.

The media doesn't know about the couple's inside life together and the fact they have children, even when Viktor was single and he has Yuri since he wanted him safe.

Now that no one is stopping them on telling the world they have a cute family and children, Viktor is confident that he has plans and allies to help him achieve things that he planned since day one of his Mafia reign.

"Well, we got to go, my coach's plane will be arriving soon" said Yuuri.

"I'll ask one of our staff to help you get to a private area, sir. It's the least I can do"

"That won't be necessary, but thank you" said Viktor.

When the couple again walked hand in hand, "I want to have a daughter" sighed Yuuri.

"What if we get another son again?"

"Well, You'll be getting busy then" Yuuri raised his eyebrow.

"Oh… Well then I'll make sure of it" Viktor took off his aviator sunglasses and winked.

~Chapter End~


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (Where we met)

* * *

"Everything is all packed and done~" said Yuuri packing all his gears and to be brought items, "Wow, that's a lot, Vicchan?" Yuuri saw Viktor's own baggage.

"Oh… well, I want to bring some comfy clothes back in Hasetsu since I want to leave it there, I mean… we're married right?"

"Not by papers but yes we are" Viktor pulled Yuuri to sit on his lap and starts to have a little make out.

"I missed it there" Viktor said.

"Hmmmn" Yuuri enjoyed the alone time he gets with Viktor since he's been busy perfecting his skating routines and his growing family.

"You were the surprise that came from that island you know, and you changed me" Viktor continued with his assault on Yuuri's lips.

"I want to walk and spend time with you in the beach again, you, me alone" Viktor said.

"I'd love that too. Also I want to remind you of our deal"

"Hm?" Viktor confused.

"You're not a billionaire when you're in the island and I will not be the famous skaters" after Yuuri reminded Viktor remembered.

"Oh yeah… I'll be myself and you'll be you, no awkwardness"

"Hmmn~" Yuuri leaned in to nuzzle his nose to Viktor's neck and take in his scent.

Viktor laid on their bed flat in his back, arms wrapped around his Omega and his legs falling off the mattress, enjoying their quiet moment their boys opened their door and called for them, Yuuri sat up and untangled himself from his mate.

"What's wrong babies?" Yuuri cuddled them both.

"I can't decide who to bring" the blonde boy pouted showing his two favorite plushies, "And Beka is the same!" the little Kazakh pouted.

"Why don't you bring both, I see no problem" said Viktor.

"Your papa is right, you should bring those" Yuuri added.

"Oh okay!" the little blonde bounced.

"Mama, can I sleep with you and papa tonight?"

"Bad dream again, priyatel?" Viktor scooted to his mate and older son cuddling the little blonde.

The little boy nodded, "Well, why don't you take a bath first then we'll sleep since we need to be extra early tomorrow so we can arrive early too?" Yuuri said.

"Can I tell Sara-nee if we can bathe alone like big boys?" Yuri inquired.

"Say please to her and maybe she would let you" Yuuri replied

"Okay!" said the boys.

After they left, "Vicchan?"

"Yes, Vozlyublennyy?" (sweetheart)

"I thought of taking a year break next year"

"Why?" Viktor confused again.

"Don't you want to have our own baby?" Viktor's eyes went wide.

"I'D LOVE TOO!" the priceless look Viktor gave.

"I wish to have a girl though" Yuuri thought.

"I want another boy" said Viktor the same time.

"Oh…" Yuuri looked at him.

"You want a girl but what if we got a boy instead?" Viktor asked.

"Then I'll be on hiatus until we get a girl!" he pouted.

"You know baby making is fun" Viktor winked.

"I guess it is, though we need to schedule your rut and my heat the same time so I can immediately conceive, and besides I miss your breeding knot~" said Yuuri.

"Omega, you temp me~" Viktor again with another assault.

The next morning the couple woke up extra early, Viktor decided to wear his favorite jeans and shirt, which surprised his staff he never wear those kind of things even at home.

Yuuri bought him the outfits which he hasn't worn since he's usually in his suit.

Boarding Viktor's private plane, with Ciao-Ciao, Mila, Georgi, Sara since Yuuri wants to bring just one nanny, Emil, Mickey and some bodyguards just in case.

The boys slept throughout the flight while Yuuri and Viktor planned some things, Emil and Mickey were excited to learn more dishes from Yuuri's mother, while Mila wanted to see her boss being thrown by a kitchen ware.

After hours of flight they finally landed in Fokouka, Yuuri and Viktor carried their children off the plane and was surprised to meet Minako and Mari with the Nishigori couple at the arrival gate.

Immediately boarded the choppers that Hiro had prepared, two dogs still sleeping in there carriers since they don't want to risk dogs jumping out the aircraft.

Another hour and they finally meet the whole Katsuki family, Viktor let his son Otabek ran to Minako since the boy got himself fond with the cancer while Yuri was asleep on Mari's shoulder.

"Mama!" Viktor turned in to his childish self and hugged Hiroko, while Yuuri hugged his father whom he missed dearly and greeted his cousins who came to see him and meet Viktor.

"My my, Vicchan, good to see you too!" said Hiroko.

As they were invited in and have some lunch, while Yuuri's grandparents were entranced with their children, "I missed this place" said Viktor as he munched on Yuuri and Hiroko's famous Katsudon.

"Of course you do dear, you met Yuuri here~" she said.

"And for that I thanked my lucky stars that the sea washed me on this place and Yurochka found me" Viktor tried to ignore the glares that Yuuri's cousin throws.

"I miss the food and the beach~" he said.

As they talked and Yuuri introduced his aunts and uncles together with his twenty-seven cousins to Viktor, they then immediately pushed the couple to rest and relax since Yuuri would be starting his training tomorrow at the Ice castle and Minako, by three days then they would be moving to another place since Yuuri would be competing for the Japanese nationals for the preparation of the four Continents.

As the couple finally soaked in the hot spring. Yuuri scooted closer to Viktor like they used to do, "Say, you really didn't tell me what actually happened to you when you got washed up here?"

"My Yacht got attacked by the German family, and I was the only one who survived. I'm happy I got washed up here and I'm also happy that I can actually stay in some place that I could be me" he said, "No media to but in our door and I get to be normal"

"That is why my family doesn't want this place to be in the map"

"I see, though it made me think, why didn't Minako posted online you found me? And well, since she knows me"

"I told her not to do it since she doesn't have your consent"

"Well, I guess, I'm glad you said that to her" Viktor kissed him.

"Let's take a walk at the beach later? We can have some time alone since Jii-chan and Oba-chan are busy with our boys"

"I'd love that, though I still want to have some nap?"

"Well nap then go with our dogs later" said Viktor.

And just like their plan, they cuddled with their dogs and after they woke up, Viktor helped Yuuri put all their brought clothes to Yuuri's closet, to his surprise, Viktor's old clothes that he bought were there, "Mama must have put it here" he chuckled, "Yuuri, look what I brought?" Viktor pulled out a Polaroid camera.

"I want to fill a photo album with this" Viktor childishly said.

Yuuri mused and agreed, "We'll buy some albums tomorrow when mama asks us to get her supplies again" Yuuri said.

As Yuuri sorted out Viktor's shorts, pants and shirts, Viktor decided to get the camera working.

The next day, Mila and Georgi preparing breakfast with Hiroko and some other Katsuki staff was surprised to see their boss in such an early mood unlike when he's off to his office.

"Good morning Vicchan~"Greeted Hiroko.

"Good morning mama, Yurochka will be down in a minute, he's just getting our boys ready" replied Viktor.

"Oh my, did he kick you out?"

"He said I wasn't helping" Viktor pouted and it was a new thing for his people to see.

"Oh don't worry dear, you'll help him market some things for the restaurant later" she giggled.

"I say I get to drive this time~" he hummed and on cue two little boys stormed in calling for breakfast.

"Say please~" said Yuuri as he sat beside Viktor.

After breakfast, Viktor took the Hilux truck key and told Yuuri he'll prepare the styro storage for the seafood, "Is Pakhan always like this?" Georgi asked, "I mean like an expert when he helps around with the marketing things?"

"Oh... yes, he loves to tail Yuu-chan around and help him around, he loves going out the town market too~" Hiroko giggled.

"We're leaving!" called Yuuri.

"Vicchan be careful on the road!" called Toshiya.

"I will!" he replied and the couple left.

The Katsuki family was impressed that Yuuri got his mate under control and live domestically even though he has high status.

"Oh look if it isn't Yuu-chan and Vicchan!" called by the vendors seeing the couple, "It's been a while where have you been?" they asked.

"I stayed in Russia with Vicchan" Yuuri smiled and replied.

"That's nice, you two go so well together~" the old woman hummed.

"You should see our sons~" said Viktor making the ladies gasp.

"Oh my! You two already have two?" the woman gave them a teasing look and Yuuri blushed.

After getting all the supply and Viktor got himself that fish chips he likes buying four of it just in case he wants more later.

Arriving back at the inn Yuuri called out some male staff, Georgi came out to help but mused to see his boss carrying buckets of ice and bringing them inside like he's used to it.

Mila however was so amused she took pictures to show Yakov and the others.

Sara hid her giggles seeing Viktor with a rolled up towel tied on his head and walking around shirtless carrying buckets going to the beach side where the restaurant is.

"Thank you Vicchan~" said Hiroko patting him on the head.

"Whew! Can we snack now?" Viktor pouted to Yuuri who's joining his mother setting up the huge tuna they got.

"Get some shirt first, then we snack after that let's get Ciao-Ciao and head to the rink" Yuuri said and pushed Viktor who immediately run off to get a shirt.

Deciding to stay at the inn's lobby and eat the couple's favorite snack with their boys who decided to raid the other chips their father bought, as planned they then headed to the rink except they left the boys home to bond with their great-grandparents who enjoyed their company.

~Chapter End~


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (Theme)

* * *

"YUUUUUUUURI~" strings of Yuuri's name is being chanted as he steps in the ice for the nationals.

"KYAAAAA~" Yuuri waved at them.

"Listen, you're in the lead, and you'll performing last tonight Yuuri. Take home the gold on your free skate alright? Now go warm up" his coach instructed.

Yuuri nodded and put on his ear buds and was followed by Viktor at the back stage to stretch.

Moments later Yuuri handed his Japan jacket to Celestino and showed his fitting mix of dark and light blue costume, the collar is a wide neck showing his upper back, shoulders and chest, Viktor can't keep his eyes off his cleavage.

"Mamo!" the boys hugged Yuuri and gave him a kiss and Viktor joined in to sandwich them.

"Good luck, love" said Viktor.

"I'll give another gold for you" Yuuri kissed his nose, and his fans went wild on that move, camera flashes were blinding the small boys.

After Yuuri's name called, Yuuri took off his guards and stepped in the ice welcoming the crowd who gave him loud cheers.

"This season's theme for Katsuki-san is 'unconditional love' inspired by his mate and two children" said by the commentator, "And tonight's Free skate performance is 'Philia' I love how he portrays his performance with his self experience"

"Oh! Triple flip! And he landed it beautifully~" Said Morooka, the familiar commentator and journalist who's a big fan of Yuuri.

"Philia, or known as 'Affectionate Love' he chose that theme for his Free skate to show his affections towards his mate" smiled by the other commentator.

"You're right Oda-san, yesterday's Short Program performance is also wonderful and perfect too portraying so much love for his children showing and introducing them to the world by means of his Short Program Theme Agape, Motherhood can change you in so many different ways" agreed by Morooka.

"Wonderful step sequence!" they mentioned.

Yuuri with combination jumps, quad and triple axel, finishing off with combination spin, "Perfect!" Celestino jumped in excitement.

"There you have it! Omega figure skating living legend, Katsuki Yuuri!" chimed by the commentators.

"Katsuki-saaaaaaan~" squealed by Manami being all giddy, little Yuri glared at him as he gripped Celestino's hair.

"Ow! Baby Yuu, that hurts" pouted Celestino.

"Sorry Ciaowi" pouted by Yuri.

"Mama!" little Otabek squirmed from Viktor's hold and run up to Yuuri who caught him.

"That was so pretty mama"

"Did you like it?"

"Uh-huh and papa was all like this!" showing Viktor's jaw dropping look making Yuuri giggle, again the two children were sandwiched by their parents.

The crowd squealed.

Offerings and gifts again were thrown on to the ice and the JSF girls picked it up and gave it to Yuuri, Look, this one looks like Papochka!" laughed by Yuri showing a small Viktor plush.

"Wow, they really know things that I'm very much fond of?" teased Yuuri and gave a searing kiss to Viktor making the whole arena burst in to shrieks.

"Kyaaa! Congratulations again Katsuki-saaan~" fanboyed by Manami and Yuri threw protective hug to Yuuri.

"Sh… baby, he's a friend" comforted Yuuri.

"Manami-kun, meet my two beautiful angels Otabek and Yuri" kissing both boys by the temple.

"Say hi to Manami" said Viktor.

"No!" pouted Yuri.

"Hello" said Otabek in English.

"Yura, baby he's a friend, he's not going to steal Mama" chuckled Viktor, "Remember, Ota-chan and I are always there to protect right?" assured Viktor.

"He's a friend?" Yuri squinted his eyes like looking through Manami's soul, "If you're a friend you no steal my Mama?"

"Nope" Manami shook his head vigorously.

"Owkay, but you make friends with me and Beka too" he demanded and the couple laughed.

"He's our friend?" asked Otabek to Yuri and Yuri nodded.

"Owkay"

"Wow, your boys are spoiled" laughed Manami's coach.

"Well, guilty as charged" and Viktor gave Otabek raspberry kisses by his side who gave out a heartily laugh.

Moments later Yuuri stood in the middle of the podium showing his certificate and gold medal, being greeted by his family again, Yuuri put the gold medal to Otabek's neck and let Yuri hold his certificate, Viktor pulled out his phone and took selfies as they hold their boys who cheekily smiled.

Viktor's old instagram used to have business related pictures and places he had been but presently all the pictures were flooded by Yuuri, and the boys' pictures all are family related themes.

"Yuuri, time for the interview" called Celestino.

"Ciaowi!" called by Yuri reaching to the Italian man.

"I like you long hair~" said Yuri as he petted Celestino's hair.

"You like it? Then let's grow your hair too~" said Celestino.

"Our little Yura is so fond with my coach" Yuuri mused.

"Look! So many!" said Otabek playing with bears, tigers and food plushies given to Yuuri as a gift.

"Hello again~" greeted Manami as they seat at the back stage waiting for their coaches to settle the media.

"Hallo" greeted by the little boys.

"I heard you like bears and Tigers so I hope we can be friends?" Manami handed the boys a small tiger plush and a cute bear with bandana by the neck.

"WAAAH!" their eyes sparkled.

"Look Mama! Papa!" bounced Otabek showing his bear.

"What do we say?" asked Yuuri to them.

"Thank youuuu~" and they gave Manami a hug.

"You no steal mama right?" asked by Yuri in English again.

"Nope, I'm you mama's friend"

"Then you're friend too!" said Yuri and hugged Minami by the waist.

"KYAAAAA!" he fanboyed.

Suddenly more skaters flocked around the family and asked for pictures and autographs, "Would you please?" Viktor took off his Polaroid camera from his neck and asked some staff to take cute family photo with the other skaters behind them, Manami cuddling the two cute boys.

After settling things with the media they are now organized, Yuuri now changed in to his Japan tracksuit and Mizuno pants, Yuri napping on his shoulder sitting beside Manami.

"Thank you for staying even this late with us, Katsuki-san" started by Morooka, "What is your plan on winning this year's Four Continents?"

"Well, let's start with being concentrated and won't be distracted with my worries and anxiety like I did back then"

"That's my job" suddenly Viktor shouted from the back nonchalantly.

"Shhh… Yura's asleep" Yuuri put his finger between his lips.

"Sorry" Viktor mouthed.

"Wow…" the media caught that on live TV.

"Looks like you have a good kind of distraction" Said Morooka.

"I know, but sometime the older one annoys me since I think I care for three children instead of two" beaming at Viktor who looked away, Mila stifled her amusement.

Otabek on Viktor's arms yawn and fighting the sleepiness.

"Kastuki-san" another journalist asks, "This year's theme is 'unconditional love', where did you get that idea and how did you come up with your routines?"

"Simple, I got reunited with Vicchan and met little Yuri and Otabek also I come up with it since I've been social media active for months now since I love to show my family to all of my fans around the world, but there seems to be Omegas and other women who's still linking their names on to my 'MATE'S' and to those who still thinks that I'm after either his fortune or business" snorted Yuuri while Viktor flinched after Yuuri emphasized the word mate.

He tried to look innocent as possible and bounced Otabek to sleep.

"Oh… they were surprised Yuuri became straight forward on how he felt and why he decided to choreograph his performance based in his family and love life.

"In short my theme is based in Love and Life" Yuuri finished.

Few more questions and Celestino with the other coaches decided to end the short interview so that the skaters could rest.

Viktor and Yuuri headed back to their hotel and let the boys sleep between them.

~Chapter End~


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (The Nikiforov Bunch)

* * *

Finally the Nikiforovs are back in Russia and Yuuri is spending his rare day off with Viktor who have a day of arrangements.

Mila and Celestino coordinated Yuuri and Viktor's interviews and photo shoot.

Yuuri wearing his Eros costume and skates holding Viktor by the nape and Viktor wearing his business suit and favorite aviator sunglasses giving a wide grin like he usually give to Yuuri.

The photographer never saw the billionaire wearing that big smile, they always find Viktor wearing his business look and serious aura, not this bubbly and loose aura.

Another picture is where they both melted in to a kiss while Yuuri is straddling Viktor on Viktor's office seat.

After they finished, Yuuri changed in to his tracksuit, questions were thrown to them asking about how they started their relationship and where they met, the couple kept Hasetsu a secret not telling them where they had meet since they find that place their safe spot, also they started to tell how did they ended up together.

Many find it funny that Yuuri didn't know who Viktor is.

The next few days, Viktor and Yuuri are having a lunch date in one of Viktor's owned restaurant with the boys and their dog since they decided to spend it together since Yuuri's having his rare day off.

"Yurochka look what they sent me" hummed Viktor biting down some pasta.

"Vicchan, you're spilling food" said Yuuri wiping Viktor's lip.

"Sorry"

"Mamo?" Yuri called.

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Why is Manami nii-chan not replying?" he pouted.

"Oh… Manami-kun might be sleeping right now, remember you're in different country and that means there is a time difference.

"Oh… should I say sorry?"

"You should, baby" smiled Viktor.

"Papa?" called by Otabek, "Can I have that parfait?" pointing a chocolate one with cute bear design.

"Alright, lets call someone and get that for you" said Viktor.

"Yura and I will share" said Otabek.

"Aw… my babies~" cooed Yuuri scooting closer to Viktor.

Little did they know a paparazzi passing by snapped them a picture since they were by the window of the café.

Later that afternoon, they joined Viktor to his office, Yuuri decided to read the articles about the picture and interview while the boys decided to annoy Anya since they notice her bad treatment to Georgi despite the man's loving nature towards her.

The nannies, bodyguards and Anya's lower co-workers agreed they won't tell the couple what their boys are planning since they don't like her.

Mila is happily on board.

"Just like a blessing in the sky which I never asked for" Yuuri read it out loud, Viktor put down his pen and tottered to Yuuri scooting on the couch, "I can't believe they actually wrote that down" he blushed.

"Just like a blessing since I found him unconscious by the beach rocks" hummed Yuuri as Viktor kisses his scent gland.

"Japanese skater finding 'Love and Life' and how it inspired him with his beautiful choreography" hummed Viktor.

"Inside the (Love) Life of Europe's Billionaire" Yuuri teased.

"Ohh… so you want to play that game huh?" Viktor tickled him; little did the couple know they can be seen by the other passing employees outside giving them knowing looks.

"The man behind all the seductive performance winning the prestigious 'Grand Pix' and the man behind Yuuri Katsuki's ideas and inspirations" winked Viktor.

Yuuri raised his brows, "I'm a one Omega man… Really?" Yuuri teased as he read the article.

"Why? Is it bad?" Viktor challenged.

"No, you had it bad" Yuuri laughed and Viktor tickled him.

"Yeah, to you that is" and proceeded to kiss his neck.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" they heard a loud shriek.

"The boys" the parents knew who the culprits are.

They rushed to see who it was, "Is she the one you've been telling me flirting with you even though she knew you have a mate?" Yuuri asked in Japanese.

"Yup that's her" Viktor replied, both talked casually like they're at home and the employees looked at awe to their stoic and strict boss with cold eyes being a normal guy for once.

Poor Anya was covered by with dog slobber and her top was trashed and the poor blazer was the victim being torn apart and few shreds were scattered.

Poodles wagging their tail licking her face.

"I saw nothing and don't want to ask what happened" Yuuri covered Viktor's eyes.

"Nope, neither have I" said Viktor with a snort covering Yuuri's eyes too.

"Boys did you?" and Viktor asked.

"Nope we didn't" and Otabek shook his head vigorously.

"I better finish my work" hummed Viktor and carried Yuuri.

"I better finish reading the magazine" excused Yuuri stilling the laughter.

"I told you so" said Yuri to Otabek who gave a grin.

Mila and Sara gave a high five, and the staff was shocked to see their boss in that state.

"Meet the Nikiforov bunch" hummed by Yakov with a chuckle.

"Vivi! Makka! Let go!" called by Otabek and the poodles follow.

"Can we play legos now? I'm bored from all of that!" said by the blonde four years old tugging the six years old brother.

"Hide and seek is more fun though" said Otabek.

"But there's just four of us" mentioning about Sara and Mila.

"Well, why don't we include your mama and papa like we usually do at home and the staff?" Mila suggested.

"That's great idea!" the boys said.

"PAPAAAAA!" and the boys raced to their parents, Otabek had been carried by Yuuri while Yuri is jumping on Viktor's lap excitedly, they saw Angel seeing their frowning boss smile and nodded.

And on cue, "You wanna join on their game?" Yuuri asked with a smile and the employees laughed.

"We're it!" said Otabek.

"You like seeking do you" his brother looked at him weirdly.

"It's like detective thing!" countered Otabek.

When the boys started to count one to one hundred with Yakov's help, minus the laughing, they mused seeing the couple talk like children pointing at places talking mouthing words to each other and at the end they casually nodded and scooted themselves inside a small cabinet where dogs can't sniff them.

"Looks like they're experts at this?" said by one employee to Sara.

"You have no idea" snorted by Sara and Mila.

"The whole floor is deserted and the staffs were all hiding except the angry Anya.

Suddenly, "Where is everybody?" Georgi came in and looked for everyone and got worried.

"You join the 'IT' team!" the boys pulled him while Yakov had been laughing the whole time.

One by one they tried to find the floor staff with the help of Vicchan and Makkachin.

"Found ya!" laughed Yuri pointing on a bunch of people cramped inside the supply closet and laughed when the door opens causing them to fall and trample each other.

They now went back to their seats while the boys let the dogs do the job of sniffing people.

Again the boys found people in the most obvious and some unexpected funny places.

They laughed when they found some people hiding above the cabinets.

"Mama and Papa are the last ones right?" Otabek asked.

"Yup… Vivi go find Mama and I'll give you a treat!" after hearing the word 'treat' Vicchan started to sniff every inch of the office floor, Otabek and Makkachin with Yuri separated from Vicchan.

The small poodle found the couple but the couple knows few tricks to confuse and get the dogs to be uncooperative, the employees mused seeing Viktor with a grin showing the excited puppy a small bouncy ball.

"Does boss always carry that?" one asked to Georgi.

"Yeah, he has some toys and candies in his pockets too" Georgi confirms and they were shocked to know.

Rolling the ball heading out the office, Makkachin sensed it and followed running after Vicchan, the boys then followed them and with glee.

Viktor and Yuuri scrambled out the closet and snickered hiding behind the door frame and when the boys burst in again, they scooped them, "You guys loose" said Yuuri blowing raspberry kissed by Yuri's tummy who burst out laughing while Viktor didn't mind throwing Otabek in the air not minding his suit getting undone and purring him by his shoulder leaving his hair to be in a mess by the laughing boy.

"No fair! You used to trick Vivi and Makka!" pouted Yuri.

"Well, is it fair when you use them to look for us?"

"Sorry about that guys" laughed Yuuri remembering they dragged the office personnel in to their little game.

The boys grew tired and Yuuri tucked them by the sofa beside him, deciding to update his SNS with his babies' pictures he found some cute comment regarding to the Katsuki-Nikiforov magazine article.

"Vicchan, someone asked why am I not asking my 'billionaire' mate to buy me a shoe?" laughed Yuuri in a hush looking at the picture of the magazine cover where Yuuri shows Viktor and Yuuri's shared modern walk in closet, one side were Yuuri's heels collection that he bought for years with his winnings and sponsor allowance.

"Well, my beauty mate isn't fond of expensive gifts and tend to buy his own pair of designer shoes and heels" commented by Viktor and Yuuri recorded to his phone and uploaded it.

"What's that?" asked Viktor leaving his work and scooted to Yuuri.

"Well, answering all their questions" said Yuuri.

"Oh here's another one" Viktor pointing at Yuuri's facebook account.

"She's asking what is your favorite hobby" Yuuri chuckled.

"Let me comment something" said Viktor pulling out his phone and searched for Yuuri's post and commented on that certain ask.

Putting Yuuri, and the two boys' picture, where Yuuri is making origami while the two boys excitedly copy what he was doing, "Simple, I like taking my family's pictures" said Viktor.

Suddenly he uploaded a collection of their sweet family photo and naming it 'Nikiforov Bunch', Yuuri loved their matching profile pictures since it was their cute wacky family photo where Yakov, Lilia and the others included.

~Fluff Chapter End~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (Agape)

* * *

It's Yuuri's short program skate for the Four Continents and Viktor came along to secure Yuuri since it was the based in Barcelona which is a danger zone for Yuuri and the Nikiforov Bratva.

With the protection of the red cloud and watchful eyes of the east family branch, somehow the Bratva had ratted out and eliminated some of the smaller underground families.

When thing in North are safe and peaceful since Viktor followed through the plan Hiro had started, and forged by his family as they pledged to assist the North family.

"You have nothing to worry lyubov moya" Viktor kissed Yuuri's knuckled in the backstage, Mila and Georgi holding the boys who's all excited to see their mother perform again.

"You'll do great my child" said Yakov.

"Remember to relax and think of the people who you love unconditionally" said Lilia.

"I will and thank you Mama Liliana" Yuuri gave her a tight hug.

"Skate for your family, Yuuri" and his coach gave him a final hug.

When the backstage organizer called Yuuri and pulled the curtains for him and his family, they stepped in the rink side and the audience blared with cheers chanting Yuuri's name, but after they spotted him with an intimate hold with the Russian hot billionaire kissing each other for Yuuri's good luck.

The two young boys squirmed on the two Nikiforov assistant's hold and reaching for their parents.

"Wave to my fans babies" Yuuri kissed Otabek and Yuri who obliged and giddily waved, Viktor and Yuuri stood close as they greeted Yuuri's fans.

"When I grow up I really want to dance like you Mamochka~" said Yuri giving Yuuri a tight guy.

"You will and I'll make sure that would happen" said Yuuri.

"Dance for the boys?" encouraged Viktor, "Things will be safe here I promise, no need to get yourself worked up with worries"

"What made you think I worry?" Yuuri raised his brows.

"Let's face it, detka, you have anxiety and I know you too well" Viktor kissed him again causing another outburst.

"Fine" said Yuuri who gave Viktor an eskimo kiss.

Handing Yuri to Viktor and now carrying two boys in his arms Otabek decided to play with his papa's shades taking them off and putting it on, Yuuri chuckled and took off his Japan jersey jacket and gave it to Yuri who worn it proudly.

One last kiss and hug from his family he stepped out the rink side and on to the ice handing Celestino his skate guards.

"Dance like you're in Madam Liliana's studio" advised his coach.

"I know, thank you again Ciao-Ciao"

"I'm like your dad now, remember" he chuckled.

When Yuuri glided in to the middle welcoming his fans with open arms, they shrieked and cheered his name, but when he fell in to his first position they all became silent.

Music started with a female soprano voice started singing classical and Yuuri started softly and swiftly swayed his arms and wrist as he glided around the rink with fluid and flexible movements.

"Unconditional love" mentioned by Morooka by the commentary table, "A kind of love he shows towards his children"

"A kind of love that shows his Omega side which he embraced, showing all those who doubted and judged his views on being Omega and how he had ended it to a long hiatus from skating giving many headline issues breaking his career after that anxiety fiasco" said by Oda.

Eye contact with his family never left and danced around showing his emotions on to his fluid steps giving off the music of his motherly love towards his children.

Spins, jumps combination quads and step sequence were all perfect and every land would have a collection of applause and by the time Yuuri ended, his fans were all in tears, Otabek and Yuri squirmed from Viktor's hold and started to run going to the kiss and cry to reunite with Yuuri.

Viktor followed on their heel trying to catch up to them, finally Yuuri kneels to scoop the boys who hugged their mother getting the message on how Yuuri loved them dearly, Viktor felt a little left out and joined to hug them Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, loud applause were offered, Yuuri didn't mind all the fan offerings and gifts.

Sitting by the kiss and cry, both boys sitting on Yuuri's lap and cooing at the cute tiger and bear plush thrown to Yuuri and Viktor mused at the cute Vicchan and Makkachin plush.

After giving the score, Celestino with Lilia were happy knowing Yuuri is yet again in the top spot.

"You'll be winning your seventh gold" whispered Viktor.

"Win or lose I'm still happy to win three golds"

"Oh? Thought you have six?" Viktor asked.

"You, Yura and Ota-chan" kissing Viktor's nose, again it ended with cheers and shrieks.

"Also I'm thinking of my announcement for tomorrow"

"Care to talk about it with me first?" Viktor inquired.

"Later, when we're in bed, and these two are soon tucked in to bed, looks who's tired?" he mused to see Otabek yawned and scooted to Yuuri's silver costume clad chest.

"Aww… Ota-chan's already tired" cooed by Mila.

"Should I take him?"

"Later when I change, let him sleep first.

Yuri however was mused with the tiger gifts.

"Sorry I wasn't there to watch you by the rink side" Phichit hugged Yuuri at the dressing room.

"It's alright, I know you were busy taking notes with your coach, I've been there.

"I'm so excited to see my nephews too" pouted by the Thai.

"I'll bring them at the banquet, don't worry I want the other skaters to meet them since Manami-san loves the boys' company" he chuckled.

"Aw… they're making friends with the skaters already?"

"My Yuri is really into skating and already good with step sequence"

"I love how he does the loop! You have a four years old skating genius!" the Beta muttered.

"Yup, I do!" Yuuri mused.

~Chapter End~


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (Barcelona)

* * *

Yuuri handing his Japan tracksuit to Celestino and left some kisses on his children's heads as they slept on Yakov and Lilia's shoulders with huge headphones muffling the loud sounds around the arena.

Yuuri stepping in the ice with his seductive costume revealing his cleavage, waving to his fans by the benches he was returned with shrieks and loud chant of his name.

Pulling Viktor's tie down causing the Alpha to lean on Yuuri's level, "Don't take your eyes off of me" demanded by his Omega.

"Never plan to" replied by the Alpha.

Yuuri leaned in closer to kiss Viktor which turned out to be a full make out, Yuuri's hand were on Viktor's nape and the Alpha's arms wrapped around Yuuri's sides, cat calls and loud whistles were thrown to them.

"Hot Katsudon! WOOOOOOOH!" they heard one guy shouted from the crowd.

"Hot Katsudon indeed" Viktor agreed and bite off his lower lip, "And that right there is an example of Philia" laughed by Morooka.

"That was hot… hotter than that Spanish food I ate for dinner" said Oda.

"I wish I was Mr. Nikiforov" joked by Morooka.

Oda laughed when he spotted Viktor glaring at Morooka and the wide screen was focused on to Viktor's glaring state thrown in to the commentator's table.

The music started with classical orchestra in a crescendo tune where Yuuri had to chase the beat with his dance.

"Katsuki Yuuri will have five quads for this performance, one on the first half and four at the second half, his goal is to beat his GPF's free skate record" said by Oda.

"A quad toe loop followed by a triple toe loop!" Morooka mentioned.

"On to his beautiful step sequence and spin combination! Beautiful!" Oda.

Finishing his program, and per usual Viktor meet him at the Kiss and cry, "That was very sexy" Viktor mused.

After announcing Yuuri's score, Celestino is a bit disappointed since Yuuri didn't break his score, but still happy knowing he won his seventh gold medal.

The family celebrated and later on after the awarding Yuuri glides on the middle of the rink with Leroy and Guang Hong thanking their fans and audience.

Three top winning skaters gathered by the arena lobby turned in to conference like area where the skaters would conduct their short interview before they start preparing for the evening banquet.

As they already started and they were all bombarding Yuuri with questions regarding his skating.

"Katsuki-san" one from Japan called Yuuri's attention.

"Yes?"

"What is your plan next season"

"Good question, I would like to have another Hiatus, and if anyone would ask I asked permission with my coach and he supports me since my plan is to settle in with my mate and get my two sons a sister" that caused the media to make an outburst throwing all sorts of questions.

"Or another brother" suddenly the billionaire spoke from the back and cameras started flashing and focusing on his figure.

"Plan B! And please concentrate on your call" Yuuri chuckled seeing his mate talking on the phone.

The idea of Yuuri settling is new to them since they know skating is his life, but now he had a mate and taste a life of having love around he wanted to take his life to the next level.

Getting ready for the banquet Viktor and Yuuri decided to match clothes again, except Mila designed a silver shark bite dress designed as Agape, while Viktor worn his white three piece tuxedo.

Just like last year Yuuri was mobbed by Omegas and Alphas asking for picture or his signature and getting friendly with him, but since Viktor's around they decided to be less friendly since the Russian is known to be possessive with his mate.

In the middle of chatting and thanking people, "May I borrow my mate for a second?" Viktor took Yuuri in the middle of the dance floor.

Suddenly Viktor kneeled and Yuuri gasped, "Yuuri Katsuki, from the day you said you found me and I scared the shit out of you and in the process making me guilty for the first time I know I would care and return what kindness you showed to me how have a life outside my business and love" started Viktor, Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand shocked at Viktor.

"Yuuri, you and the boys are my family and the people I love and care so much, now that we thought of the future, why not make a step and be man enough to do it" Viktor took his hand, "Yuuri, will you do the honor of taking my last name, be my partner forever, have a daughter with and marry me?" the banquet hall burst in to yelling and shouting "YESES" the same time, cooing, shrieking and cheering.

"YES!" Yuuri blushing scooped Viktor's face and kissed him, they cheered with applause.

"I almost forgot!" Viktor thought and pulled out a plain band golden ring with engravings inside he then proceeded to put it on Yuuri's hand.

"I'm so happy right now" Yuuri said as Viktor hugged the daylights out of him.

Deciding to ditch the banquet after receiving so many congratulations and Celestino muttering how proud he is to them, they checked on to their sleeping boys and deciding to retire on their own room and put the do nut disturb post on to their door until tomorrow.

Viktor carried and gently dropped Yuuri to their soft king sized bed and started to undress him, "No fair! You're still wearing to much clothing!" protested Yuuri since he's a bit tipsy with all the Champaign he had.

"I missed leaving marks around you even though we regularly have our sexy time~"

Yuuri hummed throwing his head back letting Viktor more access to his neck and scent glands.

As the both lay in bed bare naked, "Vicchan, I need your knot!" Yuuri demanded since he's been palming Viktor's wash board abs going to his erected area.

"A knot you need is a knot you shall receive" teased Viktor since he doesn't want to upset Yuuri.

Knowing Yuuri's already wet from slick plus his own saliva since he's been taking his time tasting his mate he decided to put it in, "Hand and knees lapochka" in a slow thrust, Yuuri suddenly move trusting his back side making Viktor groan.

All the way in, "Can you go rougher than usual Vicchan?" Yuuri moaned.

"How rough, baby" Viktor leaned in pressing his chest in to Yuuri's back and kissing his neck.

"Hmmmn… as rough as you can be" Yuuri humped backwards to make his point.

Turning Yuuri as rough as he was instructed pushing Yuuri's back to the mattress Yuuri screamed in pleasure Viktor bended Yuuri's hip upwards and thrust in deep, "Can you go deeper?" Yuuri asked.

"My Omega is such a slut for my knot"

"Stop talking and start humping!" the Omega demanded again.

"Damn, love you really want my baby" Viktor started to work and leaning in keeping his Omega's mouth busy with his tongue.

"I'm close" Yuuri moaned.

Viktor groaned since he felt close too, his thrust became more rough, fast and deeper, he roughly turned Yuuri to his hands and knees again and slammed harshly making Yuuri scream and leave his saliva dripping from the side of his lips.

Viktor bit his scent gland again as his knot inflated, calming down Viktor licked Yuuri's blood and bite mark slumping back to the mattress and spoond his mate.

"Oh… by the way I stopped my birth control two weeks ago" hummed Yuuri.

Viktor kissed his mark, "Are you up to round two?"

"I should be asking you that old man" Yuuri giggled.

~Chapter End~


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (Faith)

* * *

After a week of Yuuri's grand wedding in Russia, his whole clan was present and his cousins were annoying the hell out of his new husband as they play and tease him more.

Viktor with Yuuri is present in a closed meeting with the trusted underground families that passed their list.

"I want to warn you, Long is on the loose right now and we are still tracking him" Asami hissed at the thought of his mortal enemy who tried to steal his Omega away.

"Noted, I'll put more security around my family since that person has some bone to pick with the red clouds and with me" agreed Viktor.

"Thank you for joining the drug cartel and letting us use your open field here in Russia, our sources would expand" said by Seung Gil.

"I told you, a close friend of the red clouds will be a close friend of our Bratva, and thank you for helping us know the person responsible for getting Mr. Altin killed and my husband hurt" Yuuri joined in sitting beside Viktor wearing his black and silver kimono matching Viktor's suit.

"If a friend asks for help, I would gladly accept since I owe my life to your family" replied Seung Gil.

"I must say cleaning up the underground system did quite a few good damage for us" Viktor muttered.

"Indeed, government won't be so hot on our tails because of those small groups messing the rotation of our transactions and smooth exchange business" snorted by an American mobster.

As they discussed more that morning, "Thank you for coming" Viktor took they hands and shook them together with Yuuri.

"Again, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov on your wedding, it was a grand one" said by the Sawada Tsunayoshi the half Italian half Japanese boss.

"Well, my Yuuri deserve even grander" said Viktor.

"All I need is you, dear" Yuuri smiled.

"Well, I need to go, my wife needs me and I left all my guardians with her since I'm paranoid and all"

"You're not the only one, my friend" sighed Viktor.

After the Italian boss, other had gathered to thank the couple and congratulate them from their wedding and growing baby.

After they had gone in separate ways, "Love?" Viktor kissed Yuuri's hand.

"Would you like to go out with the boys and get some good comfort food from the café?" Viktor started kissing his knuckles.

Gasping, "I'd love that!"

"I know you and our baby loves that" Viktor kissed his still flat belly.

As they left Viktor, Yuuri with Otabek and little Yuri excitedly walk around the big establishments in Russia going to Yuuri's favorite café, the couple held their dogs' lead as they were being dragged by them and handed them to the boys who's full of energy to match the poodles.

Yuuri's laughter is like music to Viktor's ears, "Calm down! It looks like Makka and Vicchan are more excited than me~"

"Why wouldn't they! They missed their play buddies there" laughed Viktor as they were swarmed by their security and Chris by the children's side protecting them with his eagle's eye sight.

Then they reached the place, outside the café had so many outdoor benches they can sit on but they prefer going in, when they were about to turn and let the children in first with the poodles, suddenly a raging SUV came to their direction.

In just a blink the couple was hit like a bull by the vehicle, good thing the children were already inside the establishment. But sadly poor Yuuri and Viktor was by the corner of the vehicle avoiding being squished by the glass window and hood of the SUV the three bodyguards fulfilled their duties as they took the huge damage for their employers, they were the ones who got I the middle of the hood and window.

However it for the couple it was also a big damage for them, Viktor might have broken a few bones and a cut on his head, while poor Yuuri who was thrown hard by the side of the vehicle had cuts around his head and arms including his fair share of broken bones.

Chris immediately took action, ordered the remaining guards to protect the children and calm them while he handle the couple and dead colleagues.

Four other bodyguards joined him on his operation, he called back up and ambulance immediately seeing Yuuri bleeding between his legs and followed Viktor's prime order, 'Attend to his mate first if anything happens to them' it was a clear order and he shall proceed to it.

After getting things settled with the new ambulance and getting his employers on the nearest hospital.

"Yu-u-ri…" Viktor groaned awake as they were being rushed to the emergency room.

"We need to have an immediate operation!" called in by the doctor as they pushed Yuuri's bed to the OR.

Viktor's limping hand tried to reach his mate.

One doctor injected Viktor something making him drowsy and immediately sending him to sleep.

Hours later Viktor harshly opened his eyes and breathed in on his oxygen mask, Yakov and Lilia with Yuri and Otabek bolted to his bed calling his name.

He can her them in muffled voices, but after minutes of getting his senses together, "VITYA!" he heard Yakov and shifted his gaze to him.

"Vitya, I know you're not in a condition right now but you deserve to know" said Yakov.

"Yurochka, is in the ICU and just got out the operating room, he's fighting right now…" said Yakov trailing on his words, "Your child didn't survive the impact" lowering his head, two children crying over what happened seeing both of their beloved mama and papa getting hurt and seeing three other people close to them being squished like a bug.

Viktor's tears fell and he started mumbling on his breath, "I have faith in my mate that he won't leave me, just like we had vowed" he started shaking from his sobs he cannot move his body since he broke his shoulder again and his lower back from the impact.

"Lord, I know I've done many awful things but please let my love live and you can take mine" he cried, "Please take care of our child" Yakov couldn't take seeing his adoptive son sobbing with unclear words he's been mumbling.

"Rest and we'll take you to Yurochka tomorrow" said Lilia.

Poor Pakhan, he can't sleep, not because of the pain, but the pain he was feeling about what happened to his mate and love.

~Chapter End~


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (Moving on)

* * *

One week had passed after that unfortunate day for the family, but Viktor was glad the children were safe, presently Viktor's holding Yuuri's hand while he stays in the ICU looking like a zombie and depressed, after the loss of his child and getting his mate in to coma.

"Love, please don't leave me yet" Viktor repeatedly whispering and telling how much he loves Yuuri.

Hours again passed and he let himself doze off still tightly holding Yuuri's hand, feeling a twitch from his mate's finger tapping his hand, his eyes flutter open and kept on calling his mate, the nurses in charge and watching over them by the ICU window burst in the room and checked Yuuri, they were glad that he is responding.

"Call him again sir!" encouraged by the head nurse and Viktor obliged.

"Yurochka, please wake up!" Viktor burst wanting to stand but he can't due to his leg and back braces.

Yuuri's finger twitched again and his heart monitor started giving pointy beats.

"Open your eyes love!" Viktor encouraged.

"I'm the first person you'll see I promise!" Yuuri's heart rate started bumping like he was excited.

When he started gaining consciousness his eyes slowly opened with a blur, but the nurses helped Viktor since he had promised, they were all moved by the billionaire's faithfulness, love and dedication towards his mate.

Yuuri shifted his neck and gripped Viktor's hand tighter, "That's it love, I'm here" Viktor cooed.

Moments later Yuuri's fully awake but really weak, the doctors arrived and dismissed the nurses, Viktor thanked the nurses because they were more helpful than the doctors and even more understanding, Viktor would be reminded to get the nurses to work for his home.

"We'll be transferring Mrs. Nikiforov tomorrow in your private room sir, for now we want to observe her conscious recovery"

Viktor agreed, "I'll be with him"

The doctors didn't object knowing the stubborn businessman.

Having positive results on Yuuri's state, as discussed and agreed they moved Yuuri to Viktor's private and comfortable big room, equipments were all attached around and still monitoring Yuuri however, the Omega can now speak a little with groggy and cracked voice.

The Katsuki family in Hasetsu were all in Russia yet again to see their Yuuri, however they understood Viktor wanted to be alone as he want to tell Yuuri about their lost child.

"Yurochka?" Viktor started Yuuri looked at him with weak eyes, "This may sound awful and painful, but you need to know" said Viktor.

"Baby Gabriel isn't around anymore" his tears started to fall.

"Gab?" Yuuri with cracked voice.

"Our unborn baby, I named him Gabriel, St. Gabriel the guardian Angel since our baby is going to be our Angel from now on" he sobbed.

Yuuri's tears fell and both started sobbing, "I-I asked Mama Lilia to make a corner garden for our little Angel, they buried him their"

Yuuri squeezed his hand tighter, "It's my entire fault, I wish I didn't take you out that day" cried Viktor.

"Can't be voided" (Can't be avoided) Yuuri tried to speak with his cracking, sobbing voice.

"I lo- name Gab" (I love the name Gabriel) Yuuri appreciated Viktor's given name to their lost child.

"Yura and Beka cried a lot, they missed us"

"Wer dey?" (Where are they?)

"They'll be here by the afternoon love" said Viktor, "I'm happy, the boys are safe with our dogs that day, Chris did good" said Viktor.

Two weeks later Viktor is off his wheelchair though he is advised to use a cane, but Yuuri wasn't, Viktor is fussing over Yuuri wanting to be the one who push around his wheelchair.

They spend their time on their wide backyard garden, Viktor and Yuuri made a small closed garden with cute wooden gate at the edge of the wide garden, a small fountain with Angel playing with harp at the corner, and in the middle is a marble tombstone with tiger plush sculpture with bear at the side, it was a gift from Gabriel's older brothers and a small booty shoes skates in the lower part where they can put candles.

Every day they would bring fresh flowers, Yuuri is healing from all the pain he had felt losing his child, but happy since Viktor decided to keep their child close to them.

"Gabby, Papochka said you're always watching us! Please continue to do so because me and Beka with Makka and Vivi will play with you always!" as Yuri put two plush poodles on the four sided pole tombstone, made shrine grave of their late sibling.

"YIP! RUFF!" poodles sit facing the shrine and wagging their tails.

Small Japanese mini house was built to shelter it from the snow and wet weather.

Yuuri putting Japanese incense candle as an offering, and Yuuri prays for his/her soul and ask the man in charge in heaven to look after his little Angel.

Viktor and Yuuri are in Viktor's study meeting Yuuri's doctor, "A good news for both of you" he started, "You may still bare children even for what happened" smiled the doctor, "It's a big loose for you both and your family but it's a great start that Mrs. Katsuki is responding well and healing, it was a good operation we had making thing safer for him again, we tried to avoid getting things that could make you have a difficult time, since we know you both had been wanting many children"

"Thank you" said Yuuri sobbing.

"Though for now, you might want to hold back a little Mr. Nikiforov since your wife is recovering it might take a while since the stitching is still fresh and would cause problems for him and the child" said by doctor.

"I'll do anything for my wife's welfare and for our future child"

"Moving on is a good way to start recovering, I know it isn't easy, I know firsthand since me and my wife lost two children from miscarriage, but we got lucky on our third try" he bitterly chuckled, "Dr. Walker recommended you to me because of that, I know how to ease up to parents like us" he weakly smiled.

"Take your time and heal up, make that time to also heal your broken hearts" he advised and let himself out as the couple mourn and sobbed.

That afternoon they had another general meeting with their allied family regarding the incident.

"Apparently Liu Fie Long is dead, the day my child died" gritted by Viktor leaving Yuuri to rest in their room, Sara and Mila comforting him with the boys and poodles.

"I found him bloody and ragged inside the vehicle" said Chris, "I made sure to call up Young Hiro who's still around Russia at that time, and he himself finished it with the gun Pakhan had left him"

The Japanese boss is still angered on what happened to his nephew/niece, "I'll make sure this will never happen again" said by Hiro.

"I'll also make sure this would not repeat, I'll throw security measures in to extreme" Viktor pointed.

"That would be good, also I'll add more technologies around to secure my nephews and my brother"

"That would be helpful"

After the family security talk they proceeded securing alliances with the other families.

And proceeding to talk further about the drug cartel Viktor will set up and choosing people to be his inside personnel snooping if there will be rats like the last time he had put up a cartel and failed sue to the police.

"I might get some people to be in the government to do the dirty deed for me" he sighed having a new plan but would likely ask advice to his young brother-in-law.

~Chapter End~


	27. Love Life Acquired

Chapter 27 (Love and Life Acquired)

* * *

One year and seven months later, Yuuri took half a year to heal his broken heart and internal wound, but they got the surprise of a life time when Yuuri started to act strange and became moody, the doctor confirmed that he was again pregnant, it was a mixed emotion, they don't know either to be happy or to be nervous since Yuuri is still healing, however they turn happy after Yuuri showed good progress with his health carrying the child.

Five months of carrying the child Yuuri became more moody and would easily snap, "Yup, he's your child alright" Toshiya chuckled to Hiroko.

"She used to throw pots and spatulas to me actually" admitted by the old Japanese boss.

"So far there's no kitchen ware flying towards me" Viktor replied.

"Then you're doing much better job than me" complimented by the old man.

"VIIIIICCHAAAAAAAAN?" in confusion poodle and human Vicchan raced to the where the Omega is.

And there's always that night of cravings, "Vicchan?" Yuuri nudged his husband, "Vicchan!" pouting when his husband only hummed, "VICCHAAN!" poor Russian stood like a military after.

"What is it love? Are you hungry? Uncomfortable? Should I get you water, are you okay? Should I get out? You need massage again?" he panicked.

"Can I have a matcha doughnut?" Yuuri pouted.

"Oh… is that all, should I get you something else?"

"Matcha maple syrup, pizza with ranch and Omurice covered with ranch!" said Yuuri.

"Can you wait? I'll call up Emil and Mickey" kissing his mate who returned to sleep.

Calling up his chefs telling them about the weird food covered with ranch, the two shivered at the food, while Viktor headed out to one of his doughnuts shop to get some already made doughnuts that they keep in their freezer and take it to his demanding pregnant mate avoiding the wrath.

Dragging the pajama clad boys namely: Chris and Georgi.

"Can I get one of these boss?" Chris pointed in to one of the coffee flavored doughnuts.

"Grab me one too, I need it since I drive and Yuuri might need more food later" he sighed.

"The dedication" said by Georgi poetically.

After an hour driving around Russia in the middle of winter and 3 AM in the morning, "Mickey, where can I buy matcha flavored maple syrup?" he asked.

After Mickey provided Viktor some information and poor Viktor is in for a three hours drive of his life wearing nothing but a silk pajama pants and a sweater with his two sleeping companions.

6 AM, "Where have you been?" Yuuri asked seeing his haggard husband handing Mickey the matcha maple syrup, the staff mused seeing the disoriented Pakhan with messy hair and ready to collapse with his two companions.

"I just took three hours drive to get that syrup of yours, love"

"Oh… I didn't remember that" and after that the three collapsed on the floor and started sleeping.

"What happened?" Yakov and Lilia joined in.

"They got me this~" Yuuri said in a sing song voice showing the matcha syrup.

"You're a demon in reincarnation!" said by his visiting best friend Phichit.

"Papa!" and the two boys joined their father on the floor.

Throughout the pregnancy, Viktor's new best friend is Chris since they both argue around on what to put on the nursery since Chris is an interior designer and loves to design children's room.

More over Chris is the one being drag around in their midnight food scavenge hunt.

Yuuri decided he wants blue themed room and insisted it, while the same time giving attention to their two sons who's fussing over their mama while they still go in to skating class under unca Phichit and Tio Celestino.

And when Yuuri got in labor, not a single swear and curse got directed to Viktor since he loved his Alpha's attention and care while he was in pregnant.

After giving birth to their son in normal delivery and Yuuri had gained consciousness after a good rest, "I still want a daughter" he demanded.

"That won't be a problem" winked Viktor, "I know the drill~" even he felt Yuuri is squeezing him to help make a baby.

All the staying up late and waking up in one call paid off for Viktor after seeing their first born, Yuuri didn't mind having another son but it made him want to gave a daughter even more.

"Sorry I got held back, I need to push Yuuri to go with Mama Liliana for spa day" he sighed as his baby boy strapped on to his chest still slaying his stylish suit while on his two hands were his older children Yuri and Otabek.

"Eiiii~" the baby tried to reach the laser pointer one of the managers using for the monthly meeting in the company's conference room.

"Oh you want that?" he cooed again, his staff and executive and board of directors looked at him strangely, "But you have to say dada first" the bay just giggled.

"Mama said he can't speak yet Papa" said Otabek.

"Papochka is silly~" said Yuri.

"Riiiiight…." Viktor sighed forgetting and Chris with Georgi snorted.

"I miss Mama" pouted Otabek.

"We'll see him later" Viktor tried to pry his children.

And on cue "WAAAAAAH!" the baby started crying in the mention of his mother.

"Mamochka?" Yuri called his mother with his phone.

"Lapochka, honey, uhm... things are fine, yes… have fun and relax~" said Viktor in a nervous tone.

After dropping the call, "Sky, please don't cry~" pleased by poor Viktor as he hummed and do some side stepping bouncing the baby.

"Papa is making me dizzy" the board and secretary looked at the Kazakh boy with strange look as he sat on his father's executive seat.

"Scoot over!" asked by his brother.

"What do we say?" Yakov asked.

"Please?"

"Okay" and Otabek scooted over and both decided to play their iPad minecraft game.

Two more sons and a daughter later or three years later, "That's it! One more for the step sequence!" called Yuuri to his blonde son.

"Did I do great?" as he finished his program panting, the twenty eight years old retired Omega skater nodded with a bright smile.

"I love one how you did your salchow" said Yuuri, "You're perfecting it, baby" kissing his son.

The now nine years old took ballet and loved skating, "Mamo! Can I skate next?" the little girl Yuuri and Viktor found in the airport and the reason Yuuri wants to have a daughter is not under him training with Yuri.

"Of course dear, but sis you already start to stretch?"

"Yup I did!" she smiled.

After going with her training and program, "Aki-chan, let's wrap things up! Yura and I needs to be in your Papo's office, head to your ballet training alright, I want us to win that nationals in juniors!" Yuuri cheered.

"Sir, yes Sir!" she mocked saluted and cleaned up her bag.

Yuuri called in Mila and Sara with the other bodyguards as they push two toddler boys' pram while Yuuri wanted to carry his daughter by the strap.

Arriving at Viktor's office, Otabek on his lap teaching him things on running the business with their son Sky playing with Georgi and Chris.

Are we ready to go home spend Gabe's anniversary?" asked Yuuri.

"We sure are~" said by the boys while the little three years old jumped around.

Otabek wearing his own set of cute suit, Yuri who wears his favorite animal print tracksuit, Sky the mini look alike of Yuuri in a cute poodle onesies being playfully tackled by poodles, mini Viktors wearing bunny suit sleeping in their prams named Yuki and Umi.

And little Angelica Ivanova Viktoria but in short Vikki or Angel who awfully looked like her father, same platinum hair and ocean blue eyes.

"How's my favorite baby girl?" cooed Viktor as he playfully have kisses to his giggling one year old daughter daughter.

"Looks like she likes the ice like Yorochka~" hummed Yuuri.

"I see, but like we discussed, what interest they would take and like we will be there to support"

"I love you too" hummed Yuuri.

"Ew! Suckie face!" said by the two older sons while little Sky stuck his tongue out copying his brothers while Viktor pouted and kissed Yuuri even more.

Arriving home they were greeted in the garden with small buffet and a birthday cake with candle placed in their first child's shrine, they opened not wanting to hid their grieve anymore.

"Well, I don't know what I did in my past life that our lord had blessed me with wonderful love life and a happy life right now even though I've done may awful things" said Viktor.

"Maybe you were open for a change, and God gave you another chance of acquiring Love and Life?" said Yuuri as they kissed again celebrating their first child or their guardian Angel's anniversary, making it a happy day instead of sad one.

~END~


End file.
